Hunted Down
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Dawn, May, and Misty are girls who have powers and skills who are being hunted by Team Cipher. Ash, Drew, and Gary are guys who have powers and skills. The guys have to protect the girls and romance happens along the way. Contains PS, CS, ES
1. Chapter 1

**XashXdawnX- I do not own Pokemon.**

_Dawn, May, and Misty are girls who have powers and skills who are being hunted by Team Cipher. Ash, Drew, and Gary are guys who have powers and skills. The guys have to protect the girls and romance happens along the way. Contains PS, CS, ES_

_Ages_

_Ash- 17 Dawn- 15_

_Drew- 16 May- 15_

_Gary- 17 Misty- 17_

The Girl's Povs

"Girls meeting room now!" a voice boomed through a mansion.

A girl with orange hair and green eyes walked out of her room. A brown head girl with blue eyes came out of a room.

"Come on May." the orange head said.

"Alright Misty." May said.

They saw a girl with blue hair and eyes to match waiting at the door.

"You guys came. We better hurry. Alexandria sounded mad." she said.

"Yeah. How did you get here so fast Dawn?" Misty asked.

"I was walking back to my room." Dawn replied.

They pushed opened the big black doors and entered the room. They saw a woman with black hair and purple eyes sitting at the head of the table. All three girls sat down and waited for the woman to speak.

"Girls...it's time for your training." the woman said.

"Yes Alexandria." they said.

"Today you must work in high heeled boots."

"Why?"

Alexandria glared at the girls, they didn't say anything as they went to their rooms. The girls walked out of their rooms. Misty was wearing a black tight shirt with black jeans and black boots. May had on a black tank top with black shorts and boots. Dawn was wearing a black tight shirt and a black skirt with black boots.

"Seriously Dawn a skirt." May said.

"Hey I work better in a skirt." Dawn replied.

The girls walked back to the meeting room.

"Alright traning mission is to place the wires in the house in twenty minutes. Don't use your powers or you will be zapped by these headbands. Get out of the house before it blows." Alexandria said.

"Yes Alexandria." the girls replied.

The girls were given headbands that they put on as they walked out and went to the training room. They entered the room and a house appeared.

"Alright. May west wing. Dawn north wing. I'll go to the east wing." Misty said.

"What about the south wing?" Dawn asked.

"You get it too Dawn." Misty said.

The girls split and went to their wings.

Dawn's Pov

I entered the south wing to see lasers surrounding the rooms.

_(Well lets get this done with.) _I thought.

I did a backbend through the first few lasers then I had to crawl under some. I then made it to the switch, I was about to hit it when lasers surrounded it and me.

"Great." I muttered.

I placed my second finger through a hold and hit the switch. All the lasers were deactivated. I then placed a wire on the switch, the floor, and I stuck on to the roof.

"South wing is all set." I said into the headset.

"Ok." Misty said.

I then walked out of the south wing. I entered the north wing which was the roof. I placed one foot on the roof. Where my foot had been was now a hole.

_(Hmm motion sensors and little mines.) _I thought.

I glance around and saw the edge railing. I made my way over to it and walked on it. I placed a wire at the start of the rail. I then jumped on the roof where I jumped a hole was there now. I placed a wire on the part of the roof in front of me. I then made my way to the chimeny. I placed a few wires around it.

"All wires on the north wing are placed." I said into the headset.

"Ok." the others said.

I then walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off. I landed in a pool making sure my headset didn't get wet.

May's Pov

I entered the west wing which had cameras all around.

"Take themout and then place the wires." I muttered.

I stepped into the room a camera was making its way to where I was, so I would be seen. I got on the wall to the side and I was now right under it. I jumped and grabbed ahold of it and pulled its plugs. I then did it to the rest of the cameras.

"Time to place the wires."

I placed a wire on all the carmeras I then connected them to one another. I placed a wire on the floor in two spots. I then walked out of the west wing.

"All my wires are placed in the west wing." I said.

"Alright." Misty and Dawn said.

Misty's Pov

I looked at my watch, I had five minutes.I walked into the east wing. I noticed there were darts and arrows shooting across the rooms.

"Why me?" I asked.

I ran into the room dodged the darts and arrows, as I placed some wires. I then broke the dart firing thing. I then ran and broke the arrow one too. I then ran out of the east wing to outside.

All Girl's Povs

The house then blew up into millions of pieces.

"Well that went well." Dawn said.

"Yeah."

The girls walked back to the meeting room.

"Well done girls. None of you used your powers. Now it's time to practice your fighting skills along with your powers." Alexandria said.

The girls nodded and went to the fighting arena.

May entered wearing a red sports bra with black shorts and sneakers. She had a bandanna over her face so only her eyes were seeable. Misty then entered in a blue sports bra with white shorts and sneakers. Dawn walked in wearing a black sports bra with pink streaks on it and black shorts with sneakers. Her hair was also pulled up.

"Raise your rings."

May raised a white ring while Misty raised a light blue one.

"Now begin."

May ran at Misty, as Misty waited. Misty then shot a stream of water at May. May then focused and she vanished.

"Ehh May. That's not fair you have the white ring which enables you to vanish." Misty said.

May then punched Misty making Misty fall. May was now visible again. Misty rose and ran at May, she tackled May to the ground. Misty then focused and caused water to come and cover the battle arena. Misty was able to fight and breath under the water. May couldn't how ever. May formed a bubble around her she was in air. Misty came at her and tackled May once again.

"That's it! Stop!" Alexandria cried.

Misty made the water vanish. The score board showed Misty had won. She held her hand out to May, who took it and got up.

"Good battle girls." Alexandria said.

"May and Dawn will now fight. Misty rest up cause your next against Dawn." Alexandria said

"Raise your rings."

Misty raised a light blue ring while Dawn raised a black ring.

"Now begin."

Misty formed water to surround the field and then it covered the feild. Dawn took a breath and held it while Misty breathed fine.

Misty started coming towards Dawn and Dawn summoned a shadow. The shadow took over the water which was going darker and it obeyed Dawn now. Misty couldn't move because a whirlpool formed, but Dawn put Misty in a ari bubble and got he out. Dawn made the water vanish.

Misty ran at Dawn and tackeld her, while Dawn couldn't move. Dawn lifted her head and headbutted Misty hurting her head in the process. Dawn ran and tackled Misty and they rolled for a second and Dawn had Misty pinned.

"Enough." Alexandria said.

Dawn got off of Misty and helped her up. Dawn had won the battle.

"Very good girls. May come here." Alexandria said.

May ran over and was ready.

"You good to fight May Dawn?" Alexandria asked.

Dawn nodded and the two took the feild.

"Raise your rings."

Dawn raised a black ring and May raised a white ring.

"Start."

May ran and punched Dawn in the stomach. Dawn fell, but kicked May's legs out from under her. Dawn got up and May vanished now Dawn was looking around. Dawn focused and listened and found May. Dawn did a back flip and kicked May in the legs making her fall and visible again. May blew a mist in Dawn's face so now she couldn't see or anything. Dawn wandered around the field until she was tackled by May.

"Stop."

May helped Dawn up and they walked over to where Misty was.

"Very good all of you. Now go rest up."

The girls nodded and walked towards their room.

"Dawn how can you beat me without even putting much effort?" Misty asked.

"We-" Dawn started, but was cut off by May.

"When you have a ring that can make you gain the enemies power, you are able to make the owner useless. Dawn got lucky." May said.

Leaf just nodded and entered her room.

"You never let me answer." Dawn said.

"Sorry little sis."

"Just cause I'm the youngest I get treated unfairly."

"I'm the same age as you." May said.

Dawn just went into her room. May then walked a little ways down the hall and entered her room and Misty followed soon after into her room.

**Please R&R**

_Here's a tip_

_Misty has the power to control water, May can vanish and make someone useless if she blows a mist in your face, Dawn can summon shadows and gain someone else's power._


	2. Chapter 2

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

The Guy's Povs

A boy with black hair and brown eyes was outside sitting on a roof. His name is Ash, he wore a pair of black jean shorts with a white unbuttoned shirt with sneakers.

"Guys training room now!" a voice boomed through a mansion.

A boy with green hair and eyes to match wearing a green shirt with a black jacket and jeans with sneakers walked to get the black headed boy. This boys name was Drew.

"Ash we have to go to the training room." Drew said.

Ash just nodded as he got up from his sitting position and following Drew. A boy with brown hair and dark green eyes walked out of a room. He wore a black shirt and a pair of tan pants with sneakers, his name was Gary.

"Sup Ashy Boy and Drew." Gary said joining them.

"When will you stop with that name?" Ash asked.

"Heading to the training room." Drew said.

"Never." Gary replied to Ash.

They all entered the training room to see a man with red hair and blue eyes standing.

"Time for your trainning." the man said.

"Alright Joe." the guys replied.

"Now today you three will be breaking into this practice house. You must set up six cameras in different places. Don't get spotted by the dummies. You may use you powers. Now go!" Joe said.

The guys nodded in response and went to the practice house.

"Alright lets go." Gary said.

Gary's Pov

I was running through the halls of the house, I ran into the study of the fake house and placed a camera. I walked out and saw Ashy Boy walking around the room across from me.

_(Hmm might as well have a-)_

"Don't you even think about it." Ash said through the walkie talkie.

"How did you-"

"I felt your aura and I read your thoughts."

I sighed and walked into the master bedroom of the fake house. I placed the other camera and was about to exit the room when a dummy came out of no where. I formed a fireball in my hands and caught it on fire.

"One and two are set." I said.

I got a where from the other two.

"Study and master bedroom."

Drew's Pov

I was in the living room setting up a camera. I was about to leave the room when I tripped over a chair leg. I fell face first into a table.

"Oww." I muttered.

_(Stupid chair. Stupid room. Stupid table.)_ I thought.

I walked out of the room and to the outside where a pool was. I decided to place a camera by the pool.

"Three and four are set by the pool and in the living room." I said.

Ash said ok.

Ash's Pov

I was walking to the roof and I placed a camera in the little room. I was now on the roof I grabbed the camera and placed it on the rail so it had the perfect view of entering and leaving of people.

"Five and six all set. Lets head back."

I was about to go back over the rail when I lost my footing and fell off the roof. I landed in the pool.

_(Thank you pool.)_ I thought getting out of the pool.

All Guy's Povs

The guys walked back to where Joe was.

"The cameras are all set." Ash said.

"I see that, good job. Why are you wet?" Joe asked.

"Well I was on the roof and when I was going to go back over the rail. I lost my footing before I could and fell into the pool." Ash said.

Joe nodded and shook his head.

"Well Ash and Drew since you two did not use your power in the practice mission you two will be fighting first today. Powers and weapons."

Drew and Ash nodded and went to their rooms to get their weapons. Drew walked in with a silver sword. Ash walked in holding a black sword with gold lines around the handle.

"Alright Drew Ash you ready?" Joe asked.

They nodded in response and Joe waved his hand which ment start. Ash stood still while Drew ran at him. Ash blocked Drew's sword just as it was about to hit him.

"Ho-" Drew started.

Ash then tripped Drew up and pointed the sword at him. Drew then summonded his powers and made doubles of his self. Ash focused and found the real Drew, he then threw his sword at Drew. Drew ducked just before it would of hit him. Drew got up and ran at Ash and tackled him. Ash pushed Drew off of him and ran to get his sword. Drew and his copies ran after Ash.

"No ya don't." Ash muttered.

Ash summoned a blue ball of aura and shot it at some copies. Ash grabbed his sword and Drew and Ash threw them at each other. They ducked out of the way.

"Stop." Joe said.

The guys stopped their battle and walked over to Joe.

"Good battle."

The two guys bowed, as Gary and Drew were next. Gary had a sword that had a green line across it. Joe waved his hand and the battle started. Drew ran at Gary and tackled him. Gary summonded fire and surrounded the ring in fire.

"Hate when you do this." Drew said.

Gary smirked and Drew threw a sword at Gary. Gary ducked and a copy of Drew came and grabbed Gary.

"That's enough." Joe said.

They stopped and walked back over to Joe and bowed.

"Alright Ash and Gary it's your turn. You alright to continue Gary?" Joe said.

"Yep never better." Gary said.

Ash and Gary walked up. Joe waved his hand and the battle started. Gary ran at Ash and before Gary would hit Ash, Ash moved out of the way. Ash tackled Gary to the ground causing Gary to shoot fire and Ash.

"Aura sheild." Ash said.

A blue sheild came up and the fire sizzled off. Ash then formed a aura ball and threw it at Gary who sliced it in half. Gary and Ash ran, but Ash stopped and tripped Gary up and pinned him.

"Enough." Joe said.

The guys got up and walked over to where Joe and Drew were standing.

"Alright guys good practice. Go rest up for tomorrow." Joe said.

The guys bowed and walked out of the room and to their rooms to sleep.

_Here's a tip_

_Ash has his aura and can read people's thoughts, Gary can control fire, Drew can make copies of himsself._

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

The Girl's Povs

"Meeting room now!" Alexandria ordered.

The girls hurried out of their rooms and to the meeting room. They pushed the doors opened and sat at the table waiting.

"Girls I have bad news." Alexandria said.

The girls stiffened.

"Team Cipher is after you four."

"What!" May yelled.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"No!" Dawn cried.

"Calm down! Team Cipher is after you. Only to make you a part of their team. They've been somehow watching you. They are also making an army of **Shadow Pokemon**."

"Shadow Pokemon?"

"Yes Pokemon whos hearts have been sealed." Alexandria explained.

"That's cruel!" Dawn cried.

"I know. I have an idea of how to keep you four safe. There is another Organization close by this one. They can protect you all. I don't want you to get taken or hurt by the Shadow Pokemon. If you get hurt by those Pokemon it can be bad very bad. So pack your belongings only what is required. I've already contacted the other Organization. You will leave as soon as possible."

"What about you?"

"That is my bussiness. Go get ready."

The girls walked out and to their rooms.

"Girls you must be dressed in something comfortable and able to carry weapons too." Alexandria said through a speaker.

The girls packed their bags and then met in Misty's room.

"I don't want to leave." Dawn said.

"We have to though." Misty said.

"This stinks." May said.

Misty was wearing a pair of black jeans with a light blue tank top and sneakers. She had a blue backpack on. She then picked up her weapons which were a sword with a blue handle and a little knife. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

May had on a pair of white shorts with a red tight shirt and sneakers. She had on a white backpack with a red star on. She picked her weapons which was a sword and a pair of gloves which had some knifes built in. Her hair was in two ponytails.

Dawn was wearing a dark blue tank top and a black miniskirt and her black boots. Her backpack was pink with a black strip. Her weapons were two swords that were black and two daggers.

"All ready?" Alexandria asked.

Thethree nodded and went to meet Alexandria at the doors.

"Well this is goodbye." Alexandria said.

"Bye." the girls said.

They walked out the doors. Once outside they looked at their rings.

The Guy's Povs

The guys were in the meeting room.

"We will have three people coming here today. Team Cipher are after them. We will protect them even though they can protect theirselfs. We will take Team Cipher down this time. They are from Alexandria's Organization." Joe said.

The guys nodded.

"Now go outside and wait for them by the fountain then lead them here. Take your weapons."

The guys nodded and left the room and grabbed their weapons. They then went to the fountain and waited.

The Girl's Povs

They were walking following the map.

"I'm glad we can talk using our minds." May said.

"Yeah." the others said.

They were at the fountain now.

"It ends the map does." Misty said.

"Hmm well guess we took a wrong turn." May said.

The Guy's Povs

We were waiting in bushes and three girls walked to the fountain and stopped.

"Are they the people?" Ash asked.

"Don't know." Gary said.

"One way to find out." Drew said.

Ash then felt a powerful sorce in front of him.

"They could be bad." Gary said.

Ash crept up behind the blue hair girl, Drew crept behind the brown hair girl with ponytails, Gary crept up behind the orange hair girl.

The blue hair girl then spun around holding a dagger at Ash.

"Who are you!" the girl screamed.

The other girls turned around to meet the rest of us.

"Hey now. We're hear on orders." Ash said.

"Yeah well we're here too."

The other girls were grabbed by Drew, and Gary.

"Help!" they cried.

The blue hair girl faced them her eyes still on me though.

"Release them." she hissed.

"No." Gary said.

Dawn's Pov

I told the two guys to release Misty and May They didn't so I looked at Misty and May in the eyes and they nodded.

"One more time. Release them." I said.

"No." the same boy answered.

Misty then summoned water and got free from the boy who was holding her. May vanished and then appeared again.

The Girl's Povs

We had gotten loose from the guys. They all looked shocked.

"So yall wanna fight?" the brown head boy asked smirking.

We drew our weapons. Dawn took the one she was in front of while the others took the one who had them.

Ash's Pov

I stood as the blue hair girl looked at me. I turned to the girl in front of me. She drew her swords which were black.

"So you wanna fight. Fine then." I said.

She got into a battle stance.

_Alright kick him in the leg. Then slice and dice._ The girl thought.

She ran at me and tried to kick me, but I stopped her short by grabbing her foot. She fell to the ground and looked shocked.

_How is that even possible?_ she thought.

She stayed still for a few minutes. She got free from my grip and got up. She smirked while I was wondering why she was smirking. She stood still and then moved. She jumped and spun and landed while pointing a dagger at my throat.

"How did...I should of known you were gonna do that." I muttered.

She laughed and got up and backed up some.

"Well well. Your confused. You don't have your power. I do see." she said.

She opened her hand and formed and aura ball.

"How?" I asked.

She was still and formed a shadow and it grabbed me. She then launched the aura ball at me which hit me. I didn't yell in pain I just took the hit.

"Lets see if you have anything else."

She focused and then I was dizzy.

"What the?" I asked.

I looked, but she was spinning around and around so it looked like she was doubled.

"Niceeeee I did that! Awesome I figured out something new." she said.

I ran at one of the people and tackled it. I made contact so I got the human.

"Uff." she said.

My powers came back to me.

_Lost them. That hardly ever happens._ The girl thought.

Dawn's Pov

I made the guys sight got wacked. Next thing I know I'm getting tackled by him adn lose the powers and now he has them back.

"Great just great." I muttered.

I sit up and fell a pain in my back and head. I fell the back of my head, when I bring it back to my face I see red. I feel my back and I fell scrapes.

_No my head's bleeding. Not good. _I thought.

I look at the boy who isn't paying attention to me.

_"Misty or May I'm bleeding. The back of my head is. "_

Misty and May looked at me and saw the blood. They tried to come my way, but the other two guys started attacking.

Drew's Pov

I faced the girl and she looked at me. She then looked over at the blue head and started over that way.

"No you don't." I muttered.

I copied myself and surrounded her. She glared at all of me. She then vainished and I looked around for her.

"That'-" I started.

I got hit in the stomach and fell to the ground. I heard footsteps near me I was sitting up when I was pushed down. The girl appeared and held gloves with knifes to my face.

"Now you better let me go and help my sister or else." she hissed.

"Heh no." I said.

I made doubles and she got up, she started to vanish, but I stopped her by tackling her. She blew a mist in my face and I blinked. I tried to use my power, but failed.

The girl laughed and kicked me. She vainshed and reappeared by the blue hair girl.

May's Pov

The guy wouldn't let me go so I had to use my mist. I vanished and reappeared by Dawn.

"Stay still. We just need Misty over here. Just hold on." I said.

She nodded not saying anything.

Gary's Pov

The girl had tried to walk to the blue hair girl, but I stopped her. I formed fire around the two of us so she couldn't escape. She looked at me and smirked.

_She did not just smirk at me. I'm only allowed to smirk._ I thought.

She then summoned water putting out my flames. I stood shocked and decided to fight now. As soon as I took a step she trapped me in water. I saw her run to the other two girls.

Misty's Pov

The guy was in control of fire. So all I had to do was put the fire out and trap him. I then ran over to May and Dawn.

"Alright you guys know what to do." I said.

The Guy's Pov

The girls placed their hand with the ring on the wound. They muttered something and the wounded girls wound was gone. The girls stood up and looked at all three of us.

"We're here on orders so let us pass." they said.

"We're here on orders too." Drew said.

The Girl's Pov

The guys wouldn't let us pass yet. Dawn stepped up and a beam shot at her. She jumped back and we looked at the sky.

"Oh no." Misty said.

"Not good." May said.

Dawn just looked at the thing in the sky. Dawn then snapped her head towards the guys.

"It's your three faults! You three didn't let us by!" she yelled.

"Get ready." Misty said.

May, Misty, and Dawn took fighting stances and waited.

**What's in the sky?**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**XashXdawnX- Time for anther chapter. I don't own Pokemon. **

_!Last time!_

_The Girl's Pov_

_The guys wouldn't let us pass yet. Dawn stepped up and a beam shot at her. She jumped back and we looked at the sky._

_"Oh no." Misty said._

_"Not good." May said._

_Dawn just looked at the thing in the sky. Dawn then snapped her head towards the guys._

_"It's your three faults! You three didn't let us by!" she yelled._

_"Get ready." Misty said._

_May, Misty, and Dawn took fighting stances and waited.__The Girl's Pov

They waited and waited. Finally figures came out of a plane.

"We found you. Now how about you three come with us and we'll met each other later." a person said.

"No." the girls said.

"We are Team Cipher! Don't disobey us!" a person dressed in a suit yelled.

The person in the suit held up a ray towards Dawn. He placed his hand on the trigger and was about to pull it when-

Dawn was grabbed by a pair of strong yet gentle hands and pulled out of the way. Misty and May were pulled away too. The girls looked to see the guys who they were fighting had grabbed them.

Dawn's Pov

The rays trigger was pulled, but I never got hit. I felt a pair of strong yet gentle pair of hands pull me out of the way. I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes which belonged to the black hair boy.

May's Pov

The person pulled the trigger, but never hit Dawn. I was pulled away by the green hair boy who I had been fighting before.

Misty's Pov

Dawn never got hit, because I never heard a sound. I felt someone grab me and when I looked behind me I saw the brown hair boy who had fought me earlier.

The Guy's Pov

"Let us go this is our fight." the girls said.

"No. Our mission was to come a get you three to safety. We can't have yall fighting Team Cipher." Ash said.

"Wait you mean you three are from the other organization?" the blue hair girl said.

"Yes. Are you three from Alexandria's organization?"

The three girls nodded.

"You in red. You can vanish. Can you make six people vanish?" Drew asked.

"Uhhh maybe." she said.

"Well your about to find out."

"What!"

"Hurry!"

"Well join hands so we don't get seperated." the girl said.

The girl started vanishing and everyone did soon.

"Alright. Everyone stay quiet. Where do we go?" she said quietly.

"Just go pass them and into the bushes. Then you can make us visible." Gary said.

She muttered a alright and got into the bushes. She then made everyone visible again. She looked so weak now.

"Alright follow us." Gary said.

The girls nodded and followed us. Ash stopped and turned around.

"Guys you two take them. Team Cipher is coming this way. I'll hold them off." Ash said.

"Alright."

Ash's Pov

The guys plus the girls walked off. I heard Team Cipher getting closer to where I was.

"You check this way. The others check that side." a voice said.

A group of people came to where I was.

"Hey there's one of them."

I smirked and they came closer. I summoned a few aura balls and fired them. It knocked the people out. I turned around to catch up with the others when I heard something. I turned around to see the leader holding the ray gun at me.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

I didn't answer him.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR ELSE BOY!"

Dawn's Pov

I listened and heard voices.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR ELSE BOY!" a voice yelled.

I stopped walking and since I was in the back I was able to walk to where the voice came from. I was in the bushes and stopped when I saw the boy with black hair looking at the leader of Team Cipher.

"Now you will tell me where they are." the leader said.

"No."

"Fine then."

The leader pulled the trigger. I flicked my hand and a shadow grabbed the gun causing its ray to hit a near by tree. I then made a shadow pull the black hair boy where I was and had a shadow knock the leader out.

"Come on." I said.

"I didn't need any help." he said following me.

"Sure."

No Pov

The group of six walked until they reached a mansion that had a 'J' on the mailbox.

"Well welcome to Joe's Organization." the guys said.

They pushed open a black gate and walked down the white gravel walk way. They entered a mansion and walked into a room.

"Joe we got them, but Team Cipher almost got them." Gary said.

"Well the good thing is they are safe." Joe said.

"Well girls I am Joe. This is my organization and theses three here are my workers, but they are like my sons." Joe said.

The Girl's Pov

"Nice to meet you Joe." we said bowing.

"Well I know who you three are thanks to Alexandria. Now I have work to do. Can you six tell each other who you are outside this room please." Joe said.

We walked out and the boys followed us.

"I'm Misty and I'm the oldest of our organization fighters." Misty said.

"I'm May the second of our organization." May said.

"I am Dawn the third." Dawn said.

"Gary is my name." the brown head said.

"Drew." the green head said.

"I'm Ash." the black head said.

"Nice to meet you Ash, Drew, and Gary." we said bowing.

"Same." the guys said.

"Umm where are we staying?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn your room is to the right. May your room is to the left. Misty your room is straight." Gary said.

"Uhh thanks." we said.

We went to our rooms to put our stuff up.

The Guy's Pov

"It's gonna be different now. We have chicks living here now." Gary said.

"Well it's our job to protect them." Ash said.

"Yeah...still it's gonna be weird." Drew said.

Joe walked out of the room to see us.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Joe."

"Where did the girls go?"

"Rooms."

He nodded and walked towards his room.

"I'm going to my room to put my weapons up." Ash said.

"Alright."

Ash walked off towards the right of the hall.

No Pov

When the night came all the teens were in their rooms. They all had this going through their heads...I have a bad/good feeling about this.

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**XashXdawnX- I am so sorry for not updating this story in so long. I've been in school and been updating one story and I've now finished it. So I'm sorry, but here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. They are the property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

**Ash's POV**

I was on the roof once again in somewhat deep thought. I watched as the white clouds floated gracefully through the sky, listened to the Pokémon around, sensed the other's auras around them. I eavesdropped on Gary's thoughts and after I did I wished I hadn't done so.

"Well I wonder what we're going to do today," I muttered.

I sensed a disturbance in the area around them. I got up from my spot and looked out into the forest to see Pokémon running.

"What the?" I said to no one in particular, wondering what was going on.

I saw people walking out of the forest. I hurried through the door that led back into the mansion and ran toward Joe's room.

"Joe!" I exclaimed as I barged into the room.

He spun around in his chair and looked at me.

"What is it Ash?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"People are walking out of the forest. The Pokémon are running from them. I think it's Team Cipher," I said a bit quickly.

Joe hit a button on his desk and an alarm went off throughout the mansion. I heard the guy's doors close and they hurried into Joe's room.

"What is it Joe?" the others asked.

"Ash saw some people heading this way. He thinks they might be Team Cipher," Joe explained.

"What!" Drew shouted.

**Normal POV**

"I need you three to take the girls. Go under the mansion, and get somewhere else," Joe said very seriously.

"Joe we can't do that. There is nowhere else to go," Gary said.

"There has to be. Just get far away I'll contact you when it's clear to come back."

"Yes Joe," the guys said.

The three walked out of the room and went toward the girls' rooms. Gary went and knocked on Misty's door.

"What?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Pack your bag with one other outfit and weapons. We have to leave, meet back in Joe's room in ten." Gary said walking off.

Misty stood in her door frame for a few minutes until she realized what he said. Drew went to May's room and knocked on the door.

"What's up?" she asked after opening the door.

"Pack your bag. One outfit and weapons. Get to Joe's room in ten minutes." Drew said.

"Uhh alright," May said and she closed the door.

Ash walked towards Dawn's room and knocked on it. She opened it and looked at Ash.

"Oh hey," she said.

"Get your bag packed with an outfit and weapons. Then meet in Joe's room in ten minutes," Ash said.

Dawn nodded and turned around and walked back in her room. Drew and Ash returned to Joe's room.

After about ten minutes, all six of the teens were in Joe's room with backpacks on their backs, over their shoulders, or by their feet.

"Girls, Ash thinks he saw Team Cipher. So you six will be travelling under the mansion to safety. I'll contact you once it's safe to come back," Joe explained.

The girls nodded and Joe was about to talk again when he was interrupted.

***THUD!***

A thud was heard downstairs and they heard footsteps.

"Alright we know you three are here! So come out so we can take you!" a voice shouted from downstairs.

"Quick under my desk. There is a passage so go," Joe said in a stern voice.

"Yes Joe," the teens answered.

The girls hurried down the little trap door and waited for the guys.

"Joe, good luck," Ash said as the other two nodded.

"You three be careful. Protect them and yourselves," Joe said as he took out some weapons.

The guys nodded and entered the trap door. Gary closed the trap door and they started through the dirt tunnel.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked.

"To safety," Gary responded.

Ash was in back and had his powers activated so he could sense the auras.

"How much farther?" questioned Drew.

"There should be an opening coming up," Ash said.

"Where?" Drew asked.

"Up ahead."

The six walked for a few more minutes and finally saw light. They got out of the tunnel to see a group of Team Cipher grunts waiting for them.

"Great just what we needed, a welcoming committee." Drew said sarcastically.

"Uhh we're here to take the girls," one of the grunts said in an unsure manner.

"Some welcoming committee," Gary huffed.

The grunts pulled out some ray guns. Dawn flicked her hand and shadows grabbed the guns then shot the grunts.

"Nice job Dawn," May and Misty said.

"Thanks. They were yapping and all so I called some shadows up," Dawn said rubbing her hand.

The group continued along the path and Ash stopped.

"Stop," Ash said sternly.

The other five stopped and looked at him with slightly confused expressions.

"We got a problem."

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"People up ahead."

They nodded and Ash used his aura abilities to see how many.

"About ten or so," Ash stated.

"Ash you don't look so good," Dawn said concerned.

"I'm fine. I've never had to keep my aura and all this long before," Ash answered waving his hand towards everyone signalling he was alright.

The group started to walk again and they stopped when they heard voices.

"Boss is going to be coming soon," one voice stated.

"He sounded mad when he called. The others got frozen by their own rays," another voice said.

"Idiots," said the first voice.

"EEEKKK here he comes!" one shouted.

Ash held his head and muttered something.

"What?" the others asked.

"The leader is coming. His aura hurts my head," Ash said silently, only just loud enough for the others to hear.

The leader started shouting and telling them to go and find the teens.

"We gotta hide! May can you make us vanish again?" Drew asked.

May nodded hurriedly and made everyone vanish. They walked pass the grunts and leader then stopped on the other side of the bushes. May made everyone visible again and she sat down.

"Ash you don't look so good dude." Gary stated with some concern in his voice.

"The aura of their leader is hurting my head. He has Poké Balls with Pokémon who's auras are high off the charts, but evil ones," Ash said holding his head and furrowing his eyebrows.

Dawn sat down and fooled around with her powers practicing on a rock, some leaves, and a stick. She flicked her hand not meaning to and threw the stick at Drew.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Drew nodded and tossed the stick back at her. She was muttering some things as she fooled around.

"Dawn what are you muttering?" Misty asked sitting down.

"Just some things that I found from a book one day." Dawn answered covering a section of grass with a shadow.

"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn!" May shouted.

Dawn looked up and May pointed to her shadow which was going up a tree. Dawn snatched her hand down making the shadow vanish.

Ash sat down and shut his eyes tightly causing Drew and Gary to look at him. Ash then fell over on the ground unconscious.

"He passed out," Gary stated.

Drew knelt down to look at Ash.

"He's pale. These evil auras are causing him to use up more of his powers. We have to help him get his aura stronger. Tomorrow we will practice fighting and using our powers." Drew said.

The rest nodded in agreement and started getting comfortable so they could camp out for the night.

**Hope this makes up for my late updating.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokÃ©mon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

The six teenagers woke up and were greeted good morning by the sun's rays hitting them in their eyes.

"Ewww what is on me?" May asked as she looked at her legs.

Her legs were covered in some goo that who knew where it came from. The others shrugged and stretched.

"You feeling better Ashy Boy?" Gary asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I don't sense any of the auras," Ash said rubbing his eyes.

"Well good cause today we practice," Drew said.

Once the six were up they went deeper into the forest to a big clearing.

"Hey Dawn think you can summon up some shadows to get some rocks and all so we can have targets?" Misty asked as she examined the clearing.

"Yeah sure," Dawn said flicking her hands and five shadows took off.

"Since when were you able to do that?" May asked Dawn in surprise.

"I've been practicing," Dawn stated.

May nodded and Dawn's shadows came back and placed rocks up.

"Six rocks total," Drew said.

The girls started walking off and Gary tried to stop them.

"Hey you three can't leave!" Gary yelled.

The three stopped and looked at him.

"Yes we can. We'll be right back," Misty said as she and the other two walked off.

When they came back they were in training clothes. Misty wore a sky blue tight tank, white gym shorts, and sneakers. May wore a blood red tight tank, white shorts with a red stripe on both sides, and sneakers. Dawn wore a hot pink tight tank, black shorts, with sneakers.

They walked back over to the guys who were waiting for them.

"What is it with girls always taking so long?" Gary asked.

"We didn't take long," Misty shot back.

Gary muttered something, but before Misty could do anything, Dawn stepped in.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" she asked.

"Yeah. We talked while you three were gone. Each of us will battle the one we fought when we first met," Drew said.

"So I'll be facing off against Ash," Dawn said.

I'll be against cabbage-head," May said.

"While I'll be against the boy with a huge ego," Misty said smirking.

"Haha very funny," Drew said sarcastically.

The six got their weapons out and hooked them to their clothes so they could have them ready.

"Ready," the girls said.

The six faced their opponent and got prepared to enter combat.

**Gary and Misty**

They faced each other and Gary ran at Misty. Misty made a miniature pool form right below Gary's feet. Gary fell in causing him to get wet and he stayed in the water.

"What the?" Misty said confused by what Gary was doing.

She started towards Gary and his hand popped out of the water and he shot fire at her. She got hit in the stomach and lost her balance. Gary then climbed out of the pool and drew his weapons and held it at Misty making her stay on the ground.

He withdrew his weapon and held his hand out for Misty. Misty accepted and let him help her up. They walked over to some of the rocks to practice hitting still objects.

**Drew and May**

"Ladies first," Drew said.

"My pleasure cabbage-head," May said as she vanished.

Drew listened closely and heard a leaf crunch. He made copies and the real Drew tackled May making her reappear. May hit the ground hard and groaned as the pain went up her back.

May acted as it was hurting really bad and Drew got up and waited. May jumped back up and ran at him vanishing as she did so.

"Whoa," Drew muttered.

He listened, but didn't hear anything. He made copies and waited while looking around carefully. He then felt something make contact with his jaw and he fell due to losing his balance.

He sat up and looked around and saw a form reappearing. He rubbed his jaw and looked at May.

"Oops too high," she said sheepishly.

"Too high? What were you aiming for?" Drew asked and then winced from the pain.

"Your chest to knock the breath out of you."

Drew nodded and started walking off and May ran up beside him.

"It's not dislocated or broken. It's just sore and it's gonna bruise," May said after a quick examination of Drew's jaw.

"Thank you for telling me the obvious," Drew said and winced again.

**Dawn and Ash**

Ash waited for Dawn to move, but she never did so he started to move. He had only taken fives steps when his vision became blurry and damaged, virtually blinding him.

"I can't see," Ash muttered as he attempted to navigate despite his lack of vision.

He stumbled around and hit something then fell onto the ground.

"Again," he muttered and got up as his vision was beginning to return to normal.

Dawn formed an aura ball and shot it at Ash. It hit him in the stomach. Ash looked up and he saw Dawn spinning. He closed his eyes and lifted up one of his daggers and threw it.

He heard something and then heard a click of daggers. Ash focus the best he could and saw Dawn holding her two daggers and she was lying on the ground.

"Thanks you almos-" she started then winced and stopped.

Ash had his powers back and he waited for Dawn to get up.

"You almost took my head off is what I was saying," Dawn finished.

"My bad," Ash said sheepishly.

Ash stayed still and sensed all the auras around him, he formed an aura sphere and shot it at Dawn. She quickly took action and sliced it. Ash then knew what she did, she had tricked him by having the thought of doing something she wasn't really going to do.

Dawn threw her dagger, but Ash knew it was coming and he caught it by the handle. Dawn gritted her teeth and ran to get the dagger Ash had thrown.

"No ya don't," Ash muttered and shot two aura balls at Dawn.

One hit her in the leg, making her stumble, and the other one hit her in the back making her fall the rest of the way to the ground.

_It's a pain to try and beat him._ Dawn thought.

Ash walked over and grabbed his dagger, but when he turned around he was greeted by a shadow. He ducked and sliced the shadow.

"Let's stop," Dawn said, a bit tired.

Ash nodded and they walked to where the others were.

**End of battles**

Ash sat on a tree stump and was paying close attention to the auras around him. He then stood up and started walking toward the woods with one of his swords out of its belt some.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Gary asked, noticing his friend walking away.

Ash didn't answer and he continued to walk.

"Ash stop!" Drew yelled when Ash ignored Gary.

Ash didn't even seem to hear him and continued to walk further into the woods. The other five got up and followed after Ash, concerned about him.

"Someone go and check in front of him. Look at him," Drew said as he listened around the forest.

Dawn walked faster than the rest and got right in front of Ash. She looked at him and quickly called the others to the front after what she saw.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**XashXdawnX- Sorry for the late update. With school and homework plus working on other stories it took a while. Well, here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pok****é****mon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Last time**

Ash sat on a tree stump and was paying close attention to the auras around him. He then stood up and started walking toward the woods with one of his swords out of its belt some.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Gary asked, noticing his friend walking away.

Ash didn't answer and he continued to walk.

"Ash stop!" Drew yelled when Ash ignored Gary.

Ash didn't even seem to hear him and continued to walk further into the woods. The other five got up and followed after Ash, concerned about him.

"Someone go and check in front of him. Look at him," Drew said as he listened around the forest.

Dawn walked faster than the rest and got right in front of Ash. She looked at him and quickly called the others to the front after what she saw.

The five stared at Ash in shock. His eyes were open, but not they were not brown, they were now black. He looked straight ahead and didn't seem to hear anything as he continued walking.

"What's wrong with him?" the girls asked concerned.

"I don't know," Drew answered.

"Maybe he's overworked and this is his full power," May said, considering the possibilities.

Dawn summoned some shadows and sent them ahead. When she did that, Ash turned around and faced the others.

"Wait he can't hear us, but when we use our powers he senses it," Gary figured out.

Gary shot a fireball at Ash and Ash just diverted it to the side without any powers used visibly.

Gary looked at Ash with a gobsmacked expression.

"How did he..." Gary said, trailing off.

Drew surrounded Ash with copies of himself. Ash flicked his hand and shot aura spheres at the copies and Drew, destroying the copies and causing Drew to duck, to avoid being hit.

Ash shook his head a bit and his eyes flickered to brown before returning to black.

Ash started walking and then took off running away from the group.

"Ash!" the others called chasing after him.

"Hey is there any way people can possess someone who has aura?" Misty asked curiously.

"There might be," Gary answered.

The five stopped in their tracks.

"He's possessed!" they shouted, reaching a conclusion.

They chased after him and found him standing still in a small open area. Ash then fell and landed on the ground unconscious.

Gary and Drew walked over to him and went to pick him up, when an aura shield surrounded him and made them fly back a few feet.

They groaned and looked up from the ground.

"It's black not blue," the girls said shocked.

A shadow then came from the shield.

"He's mine. He'll help me get my home back. People have disturbed me. So I use him and then he'll be back to normal," a feminine voice said with an echo, apparently coming from the shadow.

"A shadow possessed him!" the girls cried.

"Who are you?" Gary asked getting up.

"I am a demon. I'm not friendly. He will get them to leave. Then he'll be back to normal...maybe..."

"There will not be a maybe. It'll be he will be alright and back to normal," Drew said.

"Touchy touchy. His aura summoned me, it was what I needed. I want these people gone! So leave me be!"

The shadow then formed into a ghost of what looked like a young girl. She had black hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, and wore a black coat over a red shirt, with white pants.

"You are a girl!" the girls screamed in fear.

"Yes I'm a girl. Went on a wild goose chase and was in a Pokémon territory and the rest is well you get the picture."

"What's your name?" Misty asked.

"I am Violet. Who are you five and who is this boy?"

"I'm Misty," Misty said.

"Dawn," Dawn replied.

"May," May said.

"Drew and that's Gary. The boy is Ash," Drew said pointing when he said the names.

"Hmm okay... I have to go and get them out of my home."

Violet then vanished and the shield went down. Ash got up and started forward with the others following him.

"Don't follow me!" Violet yelled.

"We can help," Gary offered as they continued.

Ash fell and the shield formed once again. Soon, Violet was back out.

"I can do this on my own. I don't need any help. These people are about to find a secret and I can't let that happen."

Violet glared at them and returned to Ash's body.

"Wait here and I will return."

Ash then took off running and was gone before they could follow him.

**With Ash (Violet)**

Ash stopped at a cave and entered it. People were in the cave digging and picking away at the rocky wall. They heard footsteps and turned around to look at who had entered.

"Hey you. You can't be in here," a guy in his forties with sand-colored hair and blue eyes said.

"Yeah I can. I protect the secret to this cave," Ash said, surprising the men with his female voice.

"Get out punk," another guy said, this guy was in his twenties and had green hair and blue eyes.

"No you leave," Ash ordered.

"That's it you little punk," he said and started over toward Ash.

"Auranostist."

Ash sent him flying back just by looking at him. Ash then hit the people with aura spheres and chanted something under his breath.

"Why are we here?" the first guy asked in confusion.

"I don't know," the second guy said, giving the idea now that their memories had been erased.

"Guys someone has already been here. Let's blow this place," a girl in her thirties with blond-colored hair and green eyes said.

The group of three left the cave.

"Should I go back or no?"

Violet made Ash fall and the shield go up. She started walking around the cave thinking.

"It would be the first time I've actually done something like this... I could help him improve his aura with things that I know. They all had powers so they are all special..." she pondered.

Violet returned to Ash's body and ran back to the others, using her senses of aura to navigate through the forest to their location, rejoining them quickly.

The group was currently sitting down on various stumps and logs, with some leaning against trees as they waited around. Soon, Ash came up to them and they all turned their heads to him. Violet exited his body, but this time Ash didn't fall, instead he looked around with confusion.

"What happened?" he asked and turned his head around.

He jumped back when he saw Violet, startled by her ghostly appearance.

"Thanks to your aura I was able to save my home and keep the secret a secret. Here is a book with aura powers in it. They'll come in handy in combat and all," Violet said as she handed a small book to Ash.

Ash nodded and took the little black book with glowing blue letters that said 'Aura.' Violet then vanished and Ash turned to the others.

"What happened?" he asked.

Gary and Drew explained to him what happened, to their knowledge.

"So I was possessed," Ash said, processing the story.

"Guess so Ashy-Boy," Gary said.

Ash glared at Gary then looked down at the book he was holding.

"Ash that book is just a black book with blank pages," Drew said as took it from Ash and flipped through the first few pages.

Ash grabbed it and looked at it. The cover words glowed and when he opened it, he saw various aura abilities.

"I guess only people who can sense aura can read it," Ash concluded.

They arrived back at the clearing and decided to train for a while. The guys were training with each other while the girls did the same.

Right in the middle of the guys' training, Ash collapsed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for something to happen.

"Hi."

Violet was now visible.

"Violet what are you doing now?" Dawn asked.

"I did say I was a demon."

"You're not a demon," May said.

"Haha that's funny. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me borrow him and not following."

"Violet, you look like a teen. How old are you?" May asked.

"I am nineteen and stuck as nineteen. Bye," Violet answered.

Violet vanished and Ash got back up.

"How come I'm the one who always gets possessed or something?" he asked annoyed.

"You have aura manipulation abilities," Drew and Gary said.

Ash grumbled and absorbed their powers.

"That's not right," they said with frowns as they realized what he had done.

"Fooled ya," Ash said smirking and used their powers against them.

After training for a while they finally stopped and started collecting materials and food for their camp when a twig snapped, causing them to stop everything.

Ash used his aura to sense who it was that was approaching them.

"Not good," he muttered.

A Team Cipher grunt entered and two more followed after.

"Well we found them," the first one said.

"Girls go and hide," Gary said.

"No way we can fight," they protested.

"Look we have to protect you three. Go!" Gary snapped.

The girls looked at each other, nodded, and turned to go hide, only to take a few steps backwards to their original position.

"We're back," May said.

The guys turned around to see three more members on the other side.

"Time to bring you three to the boss. We'll make him proud," one said smiling wickedly.

The six nodded and grabbed each others hands. In a flash, they became invisible, appearing to have vanished to the grunts. They ran since they had their bags and all.

"No they got away!" the members cried.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**XashXdawnX- Another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

May reappeared a good ways away from the clearing and collapsed once she and the others were visible.

"I never want to have to do that again," May said tiredly.

"Hopefully you won't ever have to," Misty said.

"Deli!" a Pokémon cried from the sky.

The six teens looked up to the sky and saw a Delibird. It spotted them and flew toward them.

"Deli," it said and held up two letters.

Ash took the letters and the Delibird flew off.

"They're both from Joe," he said.

"What about Alexandria?" Dawn asked.

He shrugged and opened one of the letters. Drew took it from him and started to read it.

"I hope that you all are safe. I have received news from Alexandria. She is safe for now, they haven't looked there yet. I was able to get the Team Cipher grunts away for now. Be safe. Joe," Drew read and folded it back up.

Gary was opening the other letter and started to read it.

"I have just found out Alexandria was taken. They are going to be coming more and more. You six must find somewhere safe. Do something or else they will get the girls. Boys you three can't let that happen. If Team Cipher gets them, they will make the girls go bad, they won't remember anything. Be safe... Joe," Gary read off.

When Gary finished and folded the letter back up, all three girls responded to the news with a gasp.

"How?" Dawn asked in shock.

"She couldn't have," May said shaking her head.

"They'll pay," Misty said becoming angry.

"Misty please calm down," Ash said holding his head.

"No I will not calm down! Unlike you three our leader has been taken!" Misty screamed becoming angrier.

Ash took out the book of aura powers and looked through it.

"Calming, calming, ah here's one," he muttered flipping through the pages and landing on one page.

_Only use if you must calm someone who is very angry. If anything weird happens afterwards, undo it, _Ash read to himself.

Ash chanted something and a mist surrounded Misty and her aura returned to normal.

"What did you do?" she asked glaring at Ash.

"Calmed you down. You see if I'm around too much anger or evil aura I'll pass out. I get weak being around it, so I had to calm you down by a chant," Ash explained.

"You WHAT!" Misty screamed.

She screamed so loud that bird Pokémon flew from the trees. She started toward Ash, but Gary and Drew stepped in front of him.

"Move," she said sternly.

"No," Drew responded.

"Look Misty he had to do it. Do you want to get taken because he couldn't sense Team Cipher's aura?" Gary asked making a point.

"Fine," Misty muttered and calmed back down.

"Let's practice. We can't keep running away," Dawn said hopping up from the grass.

The girls walked off to change and the guys got ready. The girls returned after five minutes to see the guys in gym shorts and under armor shirts. The girls wore shorts and sports bras and were attaching their weapons.

"Alright girls are you three ready?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," they said.

The six took battle stances and then started their battles which was three on three. Dawn dodged a fireball and spun and made a black mist surrounding the guys.

"Alright May go!" Misty shouted.

May vanished and hit each of the guys in the stomach and returned beside Dawn. Dawn had her head down getting a dagger when a sword was placed to her throat.

Dawn glanced up and found Ash smirking. Dawn thought of something and then she went to headbutt Ash, but Ash pulled Dawn back and made her land on the ground.

"Crap!" she cried remembering that he could read her mind.

Ash smirked and got up.

"Come on Dawn. Show me what you got," he said taunting her.

Dawn got up and drew her sword and ran at Ash. She and Ash had a sword battle so the only sounds were the clacking of the swords. Meanwhile Gary had outsmarted Misty by getting her to fall in a trap. Gary summoned a fireball and hit Misty with it, she had made a pool of water on the ground which made it mud and Gary had made the mud harden. Misty was stuck in the ground getting hit.

"That's it!" Misty cried.

She summoned water to surrounded her and when the water vanished Misty did too.

"Where did she go?" Gary asked confused.

Misty came and hit Gary with a powerful blast of water, making him fall on the ground. With Drew and May, Drew had May surrounded by copies.

May was trying to figure out which one was the real one and was becoming frustrated.

"Come on May," they all said at once.

May reached in her pocket and tossed something in the air. She made her hand vanish and hit it causing it to fly at all the Drews until one ducked. May completely vanished and tried to tackle Drew, but lost the real one when copies formed again.

Drew listened and found where she was and he and the copies ran. They hit May, but only one caused her to fall.

"Houndoom!" a Houndoom cried from the forest.

The battles stopped and the six teens looked toward the forest.

"Team Cipher," Ash said quickly.

"We can't run," Misty said.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"I can't make us all vanish right now," May said.

Drew was listening and Ash was sensing where they were.

Team Cipher along with their Houndoom were looking at the six teens from the forest.

"Houndoom use Inferno," voices commanded.

"Misty! Get some water ready!" Drew shouted.

"What?" Misty asked confused.

Flames came from the forest sneaking up on May and Dawn. Ash sensed the flames and turned quickly while forming some aura.

"Lend ma water!" Ash shouted firing a ball of aura with water mixed in.

The aura hit the flames, putting them out. Flames came again and people ran out from the sides. Misty jumped in front of the flames and summoned water around herself and waved her arms putting the flames out.

"Well we meet again," a grunt said.

"Now come with us girls and we won't have to use these," another grunt said flashing the ray guns from when they first met.

"We're not going anywhere with you creeps," Dawn snapped.

"No need to be rude," one of the grunts responded.

"Go!" voices shouted tossing Pokéballs.

Pokémon emerged and Ash felt super weak. He was now kneeling on the ground.

"Those Pokémon. They aren't alright," Ash said.

"You are right boy. These Pokémon are Shadow Pokémon," a new voice said.

"Shadow Pokémon!" the girls cried.

_Flashback_

_"I know. I have an idea of how to keep you four safe. There is another organization close by this one. They can protect you all. I don't want you to get taken or hurt by the Shadow Pokémon. If you get hurt by those Pokémon it can be bad, very bad. So pack your belongings, only what is required. I've already contacted the other organization. You will leave as soon as possible."_

_Flashback ends_

"Guys we can't get hurt by these Pokémon," Dawn said worriedly.

"We know, we were warned," Ash replied.

"Attack," the grunts commanded.

Ash muttered something and slung his arms to the sides creating a protective barricade around them to provide some time.

"Good job Ash," Drew said.

Ash grunted in response and slowly stood up keeping his focus.

"It won't last long. We have to go. I can't take it down though, I take it down we all get..." Ash trailed off.

"Isn't there a aura power you could use?" May asked.

Ash took the book out of his pocket and looked through it. He shook his head and regained focus since some of the barricade faded away.

"Ash think you can make me a shield so I can make them useless?" May asked.

"No not while this is up," Ash answered.

Dawn walked to the front of the barricade and touched it. Her hand went through so she summoned some shadows to attack. She saw flames coming and pulled her hand in before it got burnt to a crisp.

The shadows made the grunts retreat. Ash let down the barricade and his arms fell to his sides.

"Gary I don't feel good," Ash said since Gary was right beside him.

"What you mean Ashy Boy?" Gary asked.

Ash then collapsed, landing hard on the ground.

"Ouch," Dawn said.

"That sounded painful," May commented.

Drew and Gary knelt down to make sure Ash was alright.

"Not good," Drew said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

May and Misty looked at him waiting for a response.

"His pulse is very slow and weak. He's overworked, which isn't good," Drew said.

"Why isn't it good?" the girls asked confused.

"He could die from his aura being overworked," Gary said.

The girls were quiet for a long time until Dawn broke the silence.

"How does he get better?" she asked.

"He just needs to rest and he'll be fine. He can't really do much so we're gonna be here for a few days," Drew said getting up.

Dawn sent some shadows into the forest to collect firewood. The teenagers minus Ash started setting up a campsite for the night.

"Hey Dawn how were you able to make a black mist by spinning?" Misty asked realizing she had done something new.

"I just did. I really don't know how," Dawn said fumbling with her hands.

"Yeah Misty you did something too. How did you make yourself vanish with the water?" Gary asked curiously.

"I just thought it and next thing I know I'm with the water. All I see is your confused face," Misty said smirking at the last part.

"What did you throw at me May?" Drew asked flicking his hair.

"A mist that transforms into weapons like darts, spikes, arrows, etc.," May answered and showed the group.

She tossed a little bit of mist and it transformed into a spike.

"That's cool. How did ya do that?" Misty asked in awe.

May shrugged in response. A noise came from where Ash laid and the five turned toward him. Ash muttered something and then stopped, but he still muttered, only it was just barely audible. Ash then paled and twitched some.

Dawn walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead only to pull it back.

"Drew, Gary, he's burning up," Dawn said.

"Oh no," they replied.

"What's wrong?" the girls asked.

"He's becoming sick or he's getting closer to dying," Gary stated.

"What do we do?" Misty asked.

The two thought for a moment and Drew had an idea.

"We need Violet," he said.

"Why?" everyone asked confused.

"She could possess Ash again and see what's wrong with him hopefully," Drew thought aloud.

"How do we get her?" Dawn asked.

That made all of them think about what they could do to summon Violet, who is a spirit. A chill came and brushed each of their arms.

"Anyone else feel cold?" Misty asked rubbing her arms.

"Yeah I just felt a chill," May stated.

Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Same here," the other two replied.

An outline was visible and it slowly formed into Violet.

"You know it's a good thing I can hear good," she said.

The five jumped and looked at her.

Violet laughed and said, "You guys are a trip."

"Think you could-" Drew started.

"I already heard it. I can do that, it's super easy," Violet said interrupting Drew.

She turned into a shadow and possessed Ash's body. After a few seconds she came back, but it looked like she was tossed out of his body. She landed on the ground on her right side.

"Ouch. Even though I'm a spirit it still hurts," she said getting up and dusting herself off.

"What happened?" the five asked.

"I got in for a few seconds. Some heat came and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't get out so I was thrown out," Violet explained.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Gary asked.

"Well I might have one idea... first I need to know was the first thing that happened when he fell," Violet asked.

**Sorry guys, but it's another cliffy! What's wrong with Ash? Will anything happen while he's down? Find out next time!**

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**XashXdawnX- Here's another chapter!**

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

_Last time_

_"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Gary asked._

_"Well I might have one idea... first I need to know was the first thing that happened when he fell," Violet asked._

Gary and Drew looked at her.

"His pulse was slow and weak." Gary replied.

"Has this ever happened before?" Violet asked looking at the two with her eyes.

"No," they replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Well he's been overworked before, but nothing this serious before." Drew explained.

"Hmm..."

Viloet went in deep thought. She walked over to where Ash laid and placed her hand on his forehead. The were shocked when her transparent hand didn't go through his head.

"He's got a fever. He needs help. He is overworked, there is to much evil aura for him to get better, we have to get to a more stable enviorment." Violet said standing up.

"So he's overworked?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Violet answered.

"So? Lots of people get overworked." May stated.

"True. Though when an 'aura possessed person' gets overworked it's bad. You see when people who can or have aura are overworked they go into these comas. In these comas they don't hear anything, they can't talk, they can't get free. While in the comas you are trapped. You must find a way out." Violet explained.

The five nodded and waited for Violet to continue.

"He has used up a lot of his aura to protect. He used an aura helper to help him. He knew he was getting weak that's why he used it. When I possessed him before I didn't mention this to any of you. I'm not sure if you all know or not..." Violet trailed.

"Know what?" Drew asked.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"Well he is a very special aura carrier. He has the aura to do anything. He must stay good or it will be bad if he ever turns bad."

"Why?"

"He has this power. He can see the future. Have you ever notice how he might hold his head, zone out, look dead, fazed, or just out of it? It's because he is seeing the future. He is able to see the future, get aura helper to help him, has a strong aura powerful enough to do many many things, and he can read anothers thoughts."

"How do you know all this?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I'm an aura carrier too. My dad had it and my mom had a tad bit of it." Violet answered.

"So he knows what is going to happen since he sees the future." Drew stated.

"Yes,"

"He never told us that..." Gary muttered.

"Not even our leader knew..." Drew said.

"He didn't want anyone to know." Violet paused. "That's why he never spoke of it."

"How do you know that?"

"Instinct,"

"I can steal people's powers, but I've never stole that one." Dawn stated confused.

"He is able to keep it hidden so no one can take it I guess." She paused. "Or you just can't find it."

"So what do we do to get him out of the coma?" May asked.

Violet thought for a second. She closed her eyes only to snap them back open.

"Umm trouble, and it can't come near him. If it does it will make him go farther into his coma. If he goes farther...he'll be gone forever." Violet said.

Drew listened and heard the sounds of footsteps to the north.

"They are north of here," Drew stated.

May vanished and then took off running. Dawn summoned a shadow around her and took off to the shadows of the forest. Drew stayed put and listened.

"I'll out a ring of fire around you and Ash." Gary told Violet.

Violet nodded and stepped closer to Ash. Gary put a ring of fire around the two.

"Someone is coming from the south!" Drew announced breaking the silence.

Violet summoned something around herself.

"It's one of the girls," Violet said.

Misty who was watching the north side looked up. A leaf crunched and May appeared.

"Don't worry about them. I blew the mist in their face. They are confused and thought I was the leader. I told them to go jump in a lake then hurry back to the base." May said as she became fully visible.

"Where's Dawn?" Misty asked her.

"She was following me." She paused. "At least I thought she was."

Violet formed the aura around her and focused.

"She's almost here,"

After a few moments and dash of black came shooting by and you heard a voice cry "Stop!" The dark line of mist vanished and Dawn stummbled out and landed on the ground.

"Whoa, that was so cool." Dawn said getting up.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"I formed a mist around me. I thought about running and soon I was running while in the mist." Dawn said shrugging.

Soon the five were sitting and talking to Violet.

"So is he still in bad condition?" Drew asked.

"Well hang on," Violet answered.

She formed into a mist and tried to enter Ash's body only to bounce back. She landed on the ground with a thump.

"Uh oh..." she trailed.

"Why can't you enter?" Gary asked.

Violet put her hand up. She put a mist over Ash's body and zoned out of the world for a few minutes. She put her hand down and faced the five who were looking confused.

"He is in the coma. Sometimes while one is in a coma their body won't allow another to enter. I can't get in cause his body won't allow me too."

"So this is bad right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, very bad. It's one of the signs. One must be able to get in or else noone will know how bad it is."

The five frowned at the news.

"So this happened because he used so much energy?" Gary asked.

"Yes, even though you six train he can't train fully. He needs to be able to train with someone of his own kind, someone who has an aura. You see he might use aura moves on you five, but he can't use full power or else it could harm you very badly."

The five nodded their heads. A sound came from where Ash laid and everyone turned their attention to him.

He only twitched then he seemed to stop breathing for a few moments. Violet got up and turned into her mist form. She got in Ash's body and wasn't tossed out.

**Violet's POV**

I entered Ash's body. I saw a figure in the distance and headed towards it.

"Ash?" I asked.

The figure turned around. It was Ash.

"Violet?" he asked once I reached him.

"Yes, hope you don't mind, but I told your friends about how special you are."

"Hu- What!"

"Please I had to. Anyways do you know what's wrong?"

"No I don't." He paused. "What happened to me?"

"You are overworked and in a aura coma."

"Oh..."

"You have to get out. You can do it. Oh no..."

I then started getting pulled away and soon Ash was only a dot in the distance. I was about to be tossed out, but I had to tell him this.

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FIND WHAT'S MISSING IN YOUR MEMORY!"

I then hit the ground and got up dusting myself off.

**Normal POV**

"What happened?" the five asked when Violet got up.

"I found him," Violet answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Drew asked.

"He just needs to find what's missing from his memory."

The five looked at her with dumbstruck looks.

"Aura stuff,"

"Violet," Dawn said.

Violet looked up at the blue hair girl.

"Umm I don't want to be rude when I say this or ask this."

"Go ahead ask,"

"Well you look human right now. You aren't all ghost like. When you touched his forehead your hand didn't go through. Why?"

Violet was confused.

"What do you mean? I'm a ghost. My hand did go through." Violet answered.

"No it didn't," the others replied.

Violet was confused. She walked over to a tree. She placed her hand on it, but her hand didn't go through. She tried going into her spirit form, but found that she couldn't.

"What happened to me? It's like I'm human again." Violet said shocked.

**Sorry, but I just had this idea come to me. Gonna have to wait and see what happens. Don't worry it'll be awesome. I hope. Please don't be mad about the cliffy. I'll stop soon hopefully. :)**

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

_!Last time!_

_"Go ahead ask,"_

_"Well you look human right now. You aren't all ghost like. When you touched his forehead your hand didn't go through. Why?"_

_Violet was confused._

_"What do you mean? I'm a ghost. My hand did go through." Violet answered._

_"No it didn't," the others replied._

_Violet was confused. She walked over to a tree. She placed her hand on it, but her hand didn't go through. She tried going into her spirit form, but found that she couldn't._

_"What happened to me? It's like I'm human again." Violet said shocked._

Violet stared at her hands. She tired once again to go to her spirit form, but found that she couldn't.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked with fear showing in her eyes.

The other five looked at her with blank expressions not knowing how to help her.

"I'll return in a little while. Watch him and if anything happens...just tell me when I return." Violet said as she started walking off.

**Violet's POV**

I started walking off and once I was a good ways away I took off running. I usually didn't get tired, but I was getting tired.

"Why am I tired?" I asked as I ran.

I finally got to where I wanted to get. When I stopped my legs felt like jelly so I sat down on the gravel and dirt covering the ground.

As I rested I noticed that my breathing was uneven. Slowly, my breathing became even.

I got up and walked over to the stream. I looked at my reflection in the water.

"I look human again..." I muttered.

I placed my hands in the water and pulled them out. In my hands was some of the stream water. It didn't fall through my hands.

I was so shocked. I moved my hands to my face and I felt the dampness on my face.

I got back up and ran towards the cave where I live. After a time period of ten minutes I got to the cave.

I entered the cave and sat down on the cool rocky floor.

"I just need to know what happened to me." I muttered as I looked around the room.

A bright light surrounded the room and temporarily blinded me. When I was able to see again I saw a figure, but in a spirit form.

"Who are you?" I asked rising from my sitting position.

"A ghost," the figure replied.

"Why are you here?"

"To answer your question."

"Oh,"

"Violet you want to know the answer. The answer you seek to your question is you are human again."

"Why?"

"They decided you weren't ready to die. You need to help the one who is hurt. Help him and enjoy living. You are human again. Nineteen of age and able to be older now. Enjoy living again Violet, and don't go in any more territories." the ghost said as it faded away.

"I'm human again..." I trailed.

I ran out of the cave and hurried back to where the six were. I arrived and collapsed since I wasn't use to being tired.

"Oh hey," Gary said as he turned around.

"Hey,"

**No POV**

As Violet got up she told the others that she was human again.

"Wow," May and Misty said.

"That's cool," Dawn said.

The two guys just nodded their heads.

"Ok, I can help Ash." Violet said.

She kneeled down by him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"His fever is going down. He just needs to find what is missing."

Violet stood up and formed a sheild around herself.

"Time to make sure he gets out." she muttered to herself.

She stepped out of the sheild with her boby glowing the aura color blue.

"Umm stand back you guys. Last time I did this move was when I was ten." Violet said facing the five.

The others hurried and got behind something. Violet entered Ash's body and his body went aura color blue too.

**Violet's POV**

I hurried along and found Ash. He was surrounded by pictures.

"Ok then, I'm in your head." I said.

Ash jumped up and turned around.

"Hey Violet, why are you glowing blue?" he asked.

"No time to explain. Have you found the missing memory?" I asked sternly.

"No, I've been looking through my memory."

"Well I'm not leaving yet and I'm not going to be thrown out either." I said as I sat down.

I muttered something and I made my aura around me a more powerful and bigger aura. Ash sat down and looked through his memory. I looked too, just to see if I could help.

"What do I need to look for?" he asked.

"The future clips, that are to come." I replied.

Ash nodded his head and turned back to his memory. He stood up and touched one.

"This was one of the clips that I saw." he said.

I looked up and saw figures running.

"Good now all you have to do is put the puzzle together. Get all the pieces together." I said as I stood.

"How do I know what to do? How much time do I have left?" Ash asked.

"The coma shouldn't be as strong now. Just make sure you get it done soon. The evil aura is strong where we are unless we hurry and move." I said as I faded away.

I landed on the ground and killed the aura around me.

**No POV**

Violet explained what had happened while she was with Ash.

"That makes no sense," May said.

"How can someone view their memory?" Misty asked looking confused.

"So strange," Dawn said.

"Makes no sense to me," Gary replied.

"Confused big time," Drew said.

"You have to be an aura posser to view your memory. Oh and be in a aura coma." Violet answered.

"Oh," the others said finally getting the concept.

"So what do we do now?" May asked.

"We need to practice," Drew said.

"Who am I supposed to practice with? My partner is in a coma!" Dawn whined.

"I'll train with you," Violet volunteered.

Dawn nodded her head.

"Oh yeah Violet. I thought you might want to know this. Your clothes are getting a bit worn out." Misty said.

Violet looked at herself and shrugged.

"Ehh it'll be fine," she replied.

The teens started to practice their fighting skills.

**May&Drew POV**

May decided to let Drew have the first move.

"You are going to regret that." he said smirking.

"Oh really now?" May asked cocking an eyebrow.

Drew ran at her and May blew a mist. Drew ducked under the mist and tackled May.

"Gonna have to do better than that May-May." Drew said smirking.

May's face went red and she kicked Drew off of her. She vanished and ran off. Drew listened and heard her go behind him and he made a copy.

"May-May there's no reason to hide." the two said teasing.

May reappeared and threw a powder that transformed into a knife.

"Shame shame," the two mocked as they avoided the knife.

May was becoming angry.

"I'm getting fed up with you cabbage head." May growled.

She took out her weapon and threw it at the Drew on the right. The Drew raised his hand and caught the sword.

"Bad move," he said as he adjusted the sword in his hand.

May becoming angrier ran at him and kicked him. He lost his balance and grip on the sword fell from his hand and he fell to the ground. May touched him and made him stay still.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Nothing nothing at all." May said as she smirked.

"You know May-May my jaw still hurts from your kick."

May vanished and Drew tried to get up only to be pull down by a force.

"What did you do to me?" Drew asked the air.

"Nothing. I just made you so you can't move. The dust turned into a paralyzing powder." May's voice came.

"What!"

"Don't worry Drew, it'll wear off..."

"You sound unsure,"

"Oh cause I might be."

Drew made a copy and the copy ran at May who wasn't visible. May hit the ground still being un-seeable and when she hit she became visible quickly.

"That hurt," she said as she winced.

She sat up only to wince and lay back down.

"You alright May?" Drew asked still frozen.

"Yeah yeah,"

May sat up again only to yelp and lay back down.

"I take it back. I'm not." May said.

"Great..." Drew replied.

May threw something and it landed on Drew.

"You should be able to move now." she said.

Drew tried to sit up and was able to sit up this time. He got up and hurried over to May.

"Sit up," he said.

May sat up and winced. Drew looked at her back which was cut up and beat up.

"Well your back is cut up from the impact." Drew explained.

"I know that. It's your copy fault." May said bitterly.

"Well my bad May-May. I didn't tell it to run and tackle you."

"Just shut up and help me up."

Drew got up and held his hand out for May. May grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

**Misty&Gary POV**

Gary allowed Misty to have the first move. She summoned a orb of water and shot it at Gary. Gary easily side stepped to avoid it. He then smirked as Misty started swating her hand around.

"Why you dancing around?" Gary asked smirking.

"My hand is hot!" Misty cried glaring at him.

"Ah it worked,"

"You did this?"

"Yep,"

Misty shot a stream of water at him causing his hair and face to get wet. His hair fell in his face making him look funny.

"Ha!" Misty laughed.

Gary summoned fire around him and soon he was running around and around Misty in a circle. He stopped running and the flames vanished the only thing left was a circle of smoke. His hair was on fire.

"I was right you are a hot head." Misty smarted off.

"Thanks Mist," he replied.

Misty's face went red some, but she quickly recovered by summoning a wave to hit Gary. Gary got up slowly.

"Getting weak, aren't we?" Misty asked.

"No," Gary said.

Misty flicked her hand making more water hit Gary. Gary fell back once again. He smirked as Misty came close.

He drew his sword and lunged at Misty pinning her to the ground. Misty looked at Gary shocked by that impact. She then looked into his eyes.

When she stared with full focus in his eyes she saw a flame flicker in the deep green. When Gary stared back he could see a wave in her eyes, matching her eyes perfectly.

Misty felt her face heat up from the closeness and she looked away. Gary got up and Misty hopped up.

"I need to rest," Misty stated.

Gary nodded and Misty hurried over to a spot and laid down.

Dawn and Violet had finished thier battle with Dawn being to tired since she had to avoid so many aura powers.

Meanwhile while everyone was battling Ash had gotten more pieces found.

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**XashXdawnX- Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Ash's POV**

I had gather all pieces, but one.

"All I need is one more. From the middle. What was it?" I muttered as I watched the images fly around.

I stopped the images and touched one. It went to the picture and the pictures came to life. It played the future vision I had seen.

A bright light surrounded everything and I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw sky, the sun, something go flying pass my head. I heard yelling, the sound of running, and the sound of weapons clashing.

I sat up and looked over. I saw the others fighting. I then realised what had gone over my head, it was an aura sphere. Dawn who was facing Violet seemed different, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I watched and decided to wait for them to finish then say something. I watched as Dawn summoned a shadow and it flew towards Violet, but she put up a sheild making the shadow vanish.

Dawn ran and when she ran she vanished and appeared surrounded by a shadow. Flicking her hand the shadow grabbed Violet. Violet did something right when the shadow grabbed her and the shadow vanished.

I saw Dawn smirk and then I realised why she was. She had stolen Violet's power and Violet couldn't figure out what was going on.

Dawn said something and formed an aura sphere. Violet was shocked and tackled Dawn. Dawn said something and Violet got off and held her hand down to Dawn.

I looked and saw the others were done and were heading to where I was. I stood up and started over to them.

"Hey guys," I said casually.

"Hey Ash," they all said.

**...**

"ASH!" they cried and surrounded me.

"You got out...Finally!" Violet cried.

"Good to see your alive,"

I rolled my eyes. Soon they were all asking me questions and I answered the best I could.

**NO POV**

After Ash had finished explaining the questions to the others they were sitting down resting. Drew stood up suddenly and walked over to the middle of the open field.

"People are coming," he said.

The others got up and walked to the middle and waited. Violet was sensing what was coming and turned to Ash.

"Ash quick take my hand," Violet said.

"Huh?" Ash said confused.

"Hurry,"

Ash grabbed Violet's hand.

"Now I will think something and you will think it too. We have to get a sheild up and fast. Got it?" Violet explained.

"I think," Ash replied.

Violet started thinking and the others were confused. Both Violet and Ash were thinking extremely fast.

After a few minutes a sheild formed and rays came and hit the sheild.

"Nice going," the others said.

"Team Cipher," Dawn said.

Grunts emerged from the forest and one of the leaders did too.

"Well well well. Looks like they survived." the leader said.

Ash and Violet released hands and the field stayed up.

"We have all of them here,"

The leader looked at all the teens and his eyes traveled back to Violet.

"But who are you?" he asked.

Violet remained quiet.

"Anyways I have learned about you all. Ash you are the aura child and thought reader. Drew the boy who can hear anything from miles and miles away. Gary the fire master. Misty the aqua master. May the element tamer. Dawn the dark child and stealer."

The teens were shocked that the leader had figure out their powers.

**Ash's POV**

_Future_

_The leader came out from bushes. He snapped his fingers and Alexandria came from the bushes._

_"Alexandria!" the girls cried._

_"Girls," she said._

_"Now how about we make a deal?" the leader asked._

_The group remained silent and waited. The leader smirked and looked at the girls._

_"We will let Alexandria live if you three come with us." the leader said smirking._

_"What!" the girls cried._

_The leader pulled out something and held it close to Alexandria._

_"Girls don't," Alexandria said._

_The girls waited and the leader started moving his finger._

_"We'll do it!" the girls cried._

_"Excellent," the leader said._

_The leader smirked and kept his promise. He threw Alexandria to the ground and the girls walked out. When they did they were shot by the rays and fell to the ground._

_"NO!" Drew yelled._

_"We failed," Gary muttered._

_"No," I muttered._

_End of future_

I came back to the real world in time to see Alexandria come from the bushes.

"Alexandria!" the girls cried.

"Girls," she said.

"How about we make a deal?" the leader asked.

Everyone remained silent. The leader smirked and looked at the girls.

"We will let Alexandria live if you three come with us."

I grabbed the girls hands making them look at me. When I touched them I was able to let them see what I had seen.

"Never," they said simultaneously.

The leader looked shock that he didn't get them. Violet touched my arm and the sheild went down since we were becoming tired.

The leader waved at the grunts and they walked up. I listened to the leaders thoughts and waited.

"Attack get the girls!" the leader yelled.

"Guys grab them," I said.

Drew and Gary grabbed Misty and May while I grabbed Dawn.

"Stay behind us," we said.

"We can fight!"

**NO POV**

"You three get taken we fail this mission." Drew said sternly.

"We can fight cabbage head!" May yelled.

Drew made copies of himself and waited for a few grunts to come his way.

"Let us fight!" Misty screamed.

Gary just shook his head and formed a line of fire around the group.

"We can help!" Dawn cried.

"We can't risk it," Ash said.

The grunts started towards the group and one was stupid enough to walk into the fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed running around with his pants leg on fire.

The grunts came and soon they were able to get past the fire and copies and surround the group.

"Now we can fight," the girls said.

"Go ahead," the guys replied.

All seven teens took fighting stances and waited. The grunts pulled out ray guns and fired.

Ash jumped in front of the guys and formed a sheild while Violet protected the girls.

"Stupid aura teens!" the leader yelled.

"May and Misty!" Dawn yelled.

The two looked at Dawn confused.

"Attack the shadow. We're going to combine our powers and knock these guys out." Dawn said.

Dawn formed and shadow and kept it still. Misty and May shot their powers at it and the shadow took the powers.

After waiting a few seconds the shadow glowed black with a faint blue light coming from inside. It was also decorated in a mist and different weapons.

"Go," Dawn said waving her hand.

The shadow lunged at the grunts and the grunts stopped firing at the girls and looked scared out of their wits. One fainted at the sight and the others were attacked by the shadow.

Violet put the sheild down and the girls turned around and did the same thing and sent it at the grunts firing at the guys.

One grunt cursed and a beam was seem firing at the shadow only to go right through it. The other grunts were attacked by the shadow.

Ash let down the sheild and the seven took fighting stances towards the leader.

"Looks like you lost," Gary said.

"Wrong you are. You all seem to have forgotten I have a ray gun too." the leader said holding up the ray gun.

All seven teens looked at the gun and waited. The leader pointed it towards May and pressed the trigger.

A dark figure hit the beam back at the leader who ducked. The leader looked and scanned the teens.

"Six where is the blue hair?" he muttered.

The six turned to see Dawn to find no Dawn.

"Where's Dawn?" they asked.

"There," Violet said pointing to the figure.

If you looked closely you could see her hair and you could see her blue eyes if she turned.

Dawn flicked her wrist and a shadow grabbed the leader and tossed him into the forest. Dawn was now back to her regular self and the others gave her puzzled looks.

"I surrounded myself with a shadow." she explained.

"We must leave this place," Violet said.

"Where will we go? We are just going to continue running and running." May said with no hope.

"We have to save Alexandria too," Misty pointed out.

"Alexandria isn't Alexandria. That Alexandria was not your leader. The chick was a grunt dressed as Alexandria. Alexandria is somewhere else." Violet said.

"What we know our leader." Misty said.

"Yes I know,"

"Where can we go?" Gary asked stopping Misty from getting mad.

"We can keep going through this forest and get to a town. I know the town very well since that is my hometown." Violet said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." the others said.

So the seven started walking deeper into the forest.

"Violet," May said.

"Yeah?" Violet asked as she pushed a low branch out of the way.

"Are your parents still alive?"

"Yes they are. I know they still live in that town."

"Are you going to visit them?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I want to, but I died and now I'm alive again. It would scare them."

After walking for thirty minutes and talking about anything and everything the seven were out of the forest and in bright sunshine.

"It's so weird seeing a town after being in a forest for so long." Dawn said.

"It's all dark and scary looking," May and Misty said.

"So weird," the guys muttered.

Violet scanned around the area.

"Where are we going to stay?" Drew asked.

"I know somewhere we can stay for free, but it would scare my parents." Violet said.

"Violet you are alive. It might scare them, but it would make them so happy." Dawn said.

Violet nodded her head.

"Follow me and I will take you to my house." Violet said quietly.

She stopped when she noticed people looking at them oddly.

"Quick into those bushes quick." Violet said shooing the six into the bushes.

"I am going to do an aura thing on you all. I learned it before I was killed. It will make you look differently so you will blend in. You will also have to make up a fake name." Violet explained.

The six nodded and waited. A glowed envolped them and when the glow vanished they were shocked when they looked at each other.

"No way," they said shocked.

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**XashXdawnX- Here's chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

The six were shocked by their apperances now. They knew who was who since they had been standing there.

Ash now had shoulder length black silky hair, bright green eyes that seemed to glow, and he was still the same height and skin tone. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt, and black jean shorts with some chains on them, and black sneakers. On his right hand was a dark blue glove and on his left wrist was a silver chain.

Gary now had golden silky hair that was covering his eyes some, dark blue eyes that looked black, and he kept his height and skin tone. He wore a purple shirt with a white jacket over it, white jeans, and purple sneakers. On his left hand was a purple wristband and his right wrist had nothing on it.

Drew now had raven black silky hair styled the same as his green hair, brown eyes similar to Ash's original eyes, and he kept his height and skin tone. He wore a jade shirt with a black jacket over it, black jeans with holes in them, and some boots. His wrists contained some chains on them.

"You three look so different." the girls said with different voices.

"You three do too," the guys answered in different voices.

Dawn now had jet black long straight hair reaching the bottom of her shirt, bright blue eyes, and she was paler than usual, but her height was the same. She wore a black miniskirt, a silver shirt that was tight fitting, and black boots. She also had a necklace around her neck, her ring remained on her finger, and her wrists contained many bracelets.

May now had curly dark red hair hanging loose, dark green eyes, and her skin had paled some while she remained the same height. She wore a green tight fitting shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, and green flats. Her wrists contained many bracelets, and her ring was still on her finger.

Misty had kept her orange hair, but it was now to her shoulders, her eyes were golden, and she had kept her height and skin tone. She now wore a faint orange shirt, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Around her neck was a necklace, her ring remained on her finger, and she had a few bracelets on her wrists.

"Violet are you going to change?" Misty asked.

"I have too. The dress has changed since I was living. It's all colorful now." Violet replied.

She formed the light around herself. When it vanished the six were shocked by Violet's apperance.

Gary and Drew gawked at her while Ash remained clueless.

"Wow Violet you don't even look the same." Dawn said shocked.

"You are completely different." May said.

"Wow," Misty said.

Gary and Drew still remained in their gawking stage. Violet looked up since she was looking down and saw Drew and Gary and she blushed embarassed.

Violet now looked different. Her jet black hair was loose from her ponytail, her violet eyes had became brighter since her face had makeup on it, and her once very white skin now matched the color of Dawn's original skin tone. Violet wore a halter top that was yellow, a black miniskirt, and yellow hightops. Her wrists were decorated with many bracelets, her neck had a necklace around it, and her ears had big hoops in them.

"Umm those two are starting to weird me out." Violet said pointing to Gary and Drew.

Ash flinched and then shivered.

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn asked confused.

"You don't want to know what they are thinking." Ash replied.

Violet walked up to the two and slapped them. They snapped out of it and looked at Violet.

"What was that for!" they cried.

"Get you two to come back to earth!" She paused and lowered her voice. "You two ever think that again and I will hurt you both. It'll be very slow and painful." Violet said glaring at the two.

They just nodded their heads.

"Alright follow me. I will take you to my house where we will be able to stay I hope." Violet said walking out of the bushes.

The othes followed her. Soon they were standing in front of a two story house with a garden to one side and a little stone creation on the other side. The stone creation had candles, balloons, flowers, and many more things beside it.

Violet raised her hand and stopped.

"What's wrong?" the six younger teens asked.

"There are four auras in the house." Violet answered.

She raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened. In the doorframe stood a women. She looked like Violet. She had black hair, violet eyes, and was pale. She wore a black skirt, a white button up shirt, and some flats on her feet.

"May I help you?" the women asked.

Violet stared at the women shocked. The women stared at the seven teens and her friendly face turned into a angry expression.

The sound of footsteps were heard and soon three other figures were standing by the women. One was a man who looked like it was Violet's father. He had jet black hair, light blue eyes, and was pale. He wore black jeans, a red shirt, and boots.

The other guy was a lot younger, but odler than Violet. He had jet black hair covering his eyes, one light blue eye and one violet eye, and he was pale. He wore camo pants that were snow camo, a white tanktop, and some sneakers.

The last was a young girl who looked like a early teen maybe mid teen. She had jet black hair that was in a layer bob, pale blue eyes, and she was pale. She wore a black dress that ended at her knees and black flats.

"These kids aren't normal they mean trouble." the man said in a deep voice.

"I sense their auras and they are weird." the girl said eying the seven.

"Trouble," the younger guy said in a not as deep voice as the first man.

"Why are you here?" the women asked.

"We need a place to stay." Violet said.

"We don't need trouble here. Be gone." the man ordered.

"No,"

"No?"

"You heard me..I said no."

Violet waited.

"Ok then. Let's go." Violet said suddenly.

Ash smirked and muttered "We have to fight." to the others.

"Forest now,"

So the seven teens and Violet's family entered the forest.

"You seven are trouble so be gone." the man said.

"No," Violet answered.

Violet walked over to the six.

"Alright. Ash I need you to put an aura sheild up. I have to deal with my family. You six won't fight ok?" Violet ordered.

The six nodded and they walked into the field.

"Let's begin," Violet's dad said.

Violet's family started forming aura. Ash formed the aura sheild and it surround the six teens. Violet muttered something and when her family shot the aura at her she stopped it.

**Violet's POV**

Ash formed the sheild while my family formed aura. When they shot it at me I stopped it.

"How?" they asked shocked.

I walked foward some and they shot aura at me. I hit it with my arm like it was nothing.

"How can she do this?" my dad asked.

"Easy I was taught good." I replied.

As I walked and hit the aura away I was muttering. I was close enough to my family now. They shot aura at me and I ducked and yelled an aura saying at them.

Time stopped and only my family and I could move. I formed my memories and showed my memories to them. I showed my death, my life while being dead, when I met Ash and the others, when I became human again, and so on.

I waved my hand and my memories vanished. Time flowed again and I saw Ash's sheild go down. I looked at my family and saw their confused expressions.

I watched as their expressions turned to joy. They tackled me into a bone crushing hug crying tears of happiness.

"Violet!" they cried.

When they let go of me all of us went back to my house.

**NO POV**

Once back at Violet's house her family, herself, and the others sat in the living room.

"I am Violet's father. Please call me Raven." he greeted.

The six nodded.

"I'm her mother. Call me Alice." she greeted.

Once again they nodded.

"I'm Seth her older brother."

"I'm Jewel her little sis."

"It's nice to meet you all." the six greeted.

"I'm Ash. I can control aura, see the future, and read another's thoughts." Ash greeted.

"I'm Gary and I control fire." Gary said.

"Drew and I can make copies of myself." Drew said casually.

"Misty. I control water." Misty greeted.

"May, I can make myself vanish and I can confuse people by a mist." May greeted.

"Dawn. I can make shadows and steal other people's powers." Dawn said.

"Nice to meet you all." Violet's family said.

Soon the seven were explaining the situation that they were in.

"Oh yeah if you six say 'see real me' it'll let who you say that to see the real you." Violet said.

The six nodded and said the three words. Soon the people in the house were able to see the real them.

Violet's family looked at the real teens and were shocked.

"Wow," they said.

Raven faced Ash who was currently focusing on things around him.

"Ash I want to thank you for helping our daughter." he said.

Ash looked at him and nodded.

"Their are troubled auras around here." Ash muttered.

Alice and Raven looked at one another. Alice walked over to Violet and took her into the kitchen.

"So Ash you are one of those rare aura carriers?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah I am," Ash replied.

"That's really cool. I wish I could see the future."

"It's not fun to have. It comes in handy though."

Ash stopped and zoned out of the world.

"What happened to him?" Jewel asked.

"He must be seeing the future." Gary said.

Dawn waved her hand in front of Ash's face and nodded her head.

"He is," Dawn said leaning back on the couch.

Ash blinked and looked around.

"Did you see something bad?" Drew asked.

"Sorta," Ash replied.

Violet walked out of the kitchen.

"You six stay here. Don't leave. I'll be back." she said and walked out the door.

**Violet's POV**

I walked out of the house and used my aura to find two people. I started towards the clothing store.

I stopped right before it and saw the two people I was looking for. I walked up to them and stopped behind one of them.

"Excuse me," I said.

They turned around and gasped.

"No way. It couldn't be." they said.

"See real me," I muttered.

A light covered me and when it vanished the two people nearly fainted.

"No way,"

"Hey guys," I said smiling.

"Vi?" the only guy asked.

I nodded my head with a smile still on my face.

"How are you?"

"I'll show you,"

I froze time and showed them my memories. Once I finished I looked at them.

"It wasn't your fault I was killed. Why have you thought that all this time?" I asked.

"Vi I was talking to Shay about us and I messed up since you heard." the guy said.

"Yeah Luke was talking to me and you got the wrong idea." the girl said.

"It wasn't your fault Luke and Shay. I over reacted and ran. I didn't pay attention to what I was doing or going."

"Oh yeah Violet, Luke hasn't dated anyone. You two never broke up." Shay said.

I looked at Luke shocked.

"Luke you did that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah Violet I did." he said.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I pulled Shay into the hug.

"I've missed you guys." I said.

I looked up and saw figures emerging from the forest.

"No," I said.

"I have to go. See ya later." I said running towards my house.

I made sure none of the figures had saw me running towards the house. I placed my hand on the door and swung the door opened.

"Guys!" I cried from the doorway.

The seven younger teens appeared and all of them looked confused except for Ash.

"What did you see?" I asked him.

He was looking down and he slowly looked up.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**XashXdawnX- I'm so sorry for not updating since 12/18/11. My computer messed up and my new chapters were on the computer and I can't get them off. I can only update when I'm on someone elses computer. So I am sorry for the lateness and please don't stop reading. I'm still writing and updating. **

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

_Last time_

_I looked up and saw figures emerging from the forest._

_"No," I said._

_"I have to go. See ya later." I said running towards my house._

_I made sure none of the figures had saw me running towards the house. I placed my hand on the door and swung the door opened._

_"Guys!" I cried from the doorway._

_The seven younger teens appeared and all of them looked confused except for Ash._

_"What did you see?" I asked him._

_He was looking down and he slowly looked up._

**Violet's POV**

Ash just remained silent and didn't answer me.

"Ash answer me," I said.

He still remained silent and staring off into space.

"Is he seeing the future still?" Dawn asked glancing at me.

"He must be," I muttered.

Ash blinked and looked around.

"We got trouble," he said.

"What did you see?" I repeated.

Ash muttered something and time was frozen. His future vision was now playing in the room; dancing across walls, on the carpet, and on the roof.

_The figures emerged from the forest looking mad, tired, and annoyed. They scanned around the town and split up into groups of two._

_"Check every house. Scan every resident and see if someone doesn't belong. They couldn't have gotten far. They must be some place in this town." the head grunt ordered._

_Soon the groups were barging into homes and asking if seven mysterious tenagers had entered the town. Many people didn't know what they were talking about, but a family of four had seen the us and told the head grunt and another grunt where we were._

The vision vanished suddenly and I looked at Ash.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, but sounded more like I was demanding.

"That's all that I saw." he replied.

"Liar,"

He shook his head and I looked at him. His thoughts were protected so I couldn't read his thoughts.

**NO POV**

"Unsee real me," Violet said.

"Unsee real me makes you go back to your fake identity."

"Unsee real me," the six muttered and were back to their fake identities.

Just as the light vanished the door was broken from the old hinges. The head grunt and another grunt entered the house.

"May I help you?" Raven asked glancing at the seven teens.

"We are looking for seven mysterious teens and a family sent us here. They described the seven mysterious teens exactly like those seven." the head grunt said motioning to Violet and the others.

"Well you must have the wrong house."

"They aren't from here. Who are they?"

"Travelers," Alice answered.

"Yeah and so are we. May we have a room too?" the head grunt said sarcastically.

Seth and Jewel nodded to their parents and they walked up to Ash and the others.

"Follow us," Seth said quietly, but sternly.

Violet turned and followed the others.

"Where are you two taking them?" the head grunt asked suddenly.

Alice cried something and soon the head grunt was frozen along with the other grunt.

"Violet and friends follow Seth and Jewel. Once in the tunnel change back to your regular selves. Undo the enchantment Violet." Raven said sternly.

"But-" Violet started.

"No, buts Violet. Listen to your father. Seth and Jewel you two are to stay with Violet and the others until further notice." Alice said sternly.

"But-" Violet, Jewel, and Seth started.

"Now go," the two adults ordered.

Seth and Jewel lead the way to the cupboard. Jewel unlocked the lock and opened the doors. A hole big enough for someone to fit through was at the bottom of the cupboard.

"Quickly inside," Seth said.

All nine hurried down into a tunnel under the cupboard. Seth tossed something up and the only sound was the doors slamming shut and the lock being locked.

"Follow us," Seth and Jewel said.

As the nine walked through the tunnel Violet and Ash were talking telepathically.

_What else did you see?_

_I rather not say._

_Look all of us are in danger. My family is now in danger. So you better tell me what happened or I will make sure you never tell someone how you feel._

Ash who was walking tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Ash?" Dawn asked glancing at him.

"Yeah I just tripped." he replied and got back up.

_..._

_Ywah I know Ash. I've also learned other things._

_Like what? How?_

_Well when I took over your body while I was still umm dead and a ghost I learned things. You see when a spirit enters the living bodies you can learn anything and everything._

_Oh great just great._

_Now tell me what else you saw or..._

_Fine! You wanna know what I saw? Your family being killed by the leader. If your mom hadn't frozen the two guards and we stayed all of your family would be dead. The leader came and told us to show who we really were. We acted dumb and didn't. He took a knife to your parents throats and sliced them. You screamed on the inside, but acted like it didn't bother you. Then he asked us to show the real us. We still acted dumb. Know what he did? He killed Seth and Jewel, the same way he killed your mom and dad. He asked us one more time and we didn't do anything. He attacked all of us making the enchantment vanish. We were wounded and fleed thanks to May. That's all I know and all of what I saw._

_SO OUR MOM AND DAD ARE IN DANGER NOW AND CAN BE KILLED!_

Ash winced and looked at Violet.

_No need to yell. They aren't in danger Violet. Did you hear what your mom said to freeze them?_

_No,_

_She said f-wipe. Freeze and wipe memory. They are safe._

_If they aren't?_

_Then I'm sorry,_

_Sure you are. You don't know what it's like losing your family, coming back, and then having to leave again._

_I do know what it's like. Well losing your family. Drew and Gary do too._

_What do you mean?_

_It's not my story to tell. If I told it would be so the others could hear._

_Oh,_

The two didn't chat anymore.

"Here we are," Seth announced.

Jewel unlocked another lock and pushed the door.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but it'll do for now." Jewel said walking in the room in the wall.

The others followed and Seth hastily closed the door.

"Umm Gary can you light this?" Seth asked holding a candle up.

A flame came and lit the candle. Soon the dark room was glowing in the candle light.

"Oh yeah. Come here." Violet said.

The six faced her and waited.

"Back to normal. Undo this. Return to normal. Undo the piches and return to normal. Return." Violet muttered.

A light surround the six and soon it vanished and they were back to normal.

"We will be safe here for now. When noon hits we must head out. Right now we can't. Guards are all around and looking for the mysterious seven." Seth said.

The room that the nine were in was a medium size room. Blankets were laying on the floor, a few backpacks were along the floor containing food and water. Some wood was in a pile in the farthest corner.

Time passed and the nine sat on the floor. The room was becoming colder every minute.

"We'll get a fire going and we can eat." Seth said standing up and gathering some wood.

He placed it in the middle of the circle and Gary made a fire strike the wood. The heat from the fire made the room warmer and cozy. They ate in silence and one thing was nagging at Violet.

_Ok it's bugging me. What happened?_

_It's not my place to say for them. Besides we don't talk about it much._

_How long have you six been running and hiding?_

_I don't know,_

_They should know. In case something every happens and they need something to go by._

Ash sighed and sent a message to Drew and Gary.

"You are crazy," Drew said facing Ash.

Ash shook his head and waited for Gary's answered.

"They should know," Gary said.

Drew sighed defeated. The girls along with Seth and Jewel looked at the three confused.

"We need to tell you something. Seth and Jewel you two can hear too since you two are here." Ash said not looking up only staring at the ground.

Everyone except Ash, Drew, and Gary gave a small nod of their heads.

**Gary's POV**

I took a breath and looked up.

"I was assigned as one of the protectors for you three. I normally don't tell anyone this, but this information might come in handy later on." I said.

A silence filled the air, everyone waiting for me to speak.

"When I first got my powers which was at age ten I ruined my life. If I got mad when I first got my powers I could catch anything and everything on fire. One day after school I came home so mad. I had been humiliated in front of everyone during a talent show. When I came home my dad started yelling at me. Neither of my parents knew about my powers." I explained.

I paused and looked at the others faces. They showed sorrow, sadness, and confusion.

"My dad continued to yell at me. My eyes went from green to flames. My hair caught on fire. My feet and hands caught on fire. My dad stopped yelling and called my mom into the room. They called me a freak child."

I paused and gained my breath.

"Once the words freak and child left their mouths I lost it. I lost control of my power and everything caught on fire. The fire started up the stairs and I hurried to my parents room. I grabbed the sword and dagger they kept and ran. I ran from my house and into the lake that was by my house. My power was put out and I crawled out of the lake..."

I took a shaky breath and continued.

"For the longest time I laid on the grass. Everytime I tried to walk I would fall. My actions weakened me and I couldn't do anything, but lay in the grass. A few days passed and one day Joe found me. He had seen the fire and knew it wasn't a kitchen fire. He then hunted for me and found me. He took me in as his son." I finished.

I looked up to see everyone's faces.

"That's..." Misty trailed unable to think of anything.

Dawn just couldn't think of anything. May just gave a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Violet said.

I just nodded my head.

**Drew's POV**

Gary had finished and I decided to go next.

"I gained my power at age nine. I was very involved in sports and it happened when I was running around the track one day. I went home early to tell my parents to see what they wanted me to do." I explained.

"When I arrived home I stopped short while in the middle of the long drive way. There were these black vans with windows tinted midnight black. As I neared my house I heard guns being fired. A woman's scream filled the air and I hurried into my house, to see my mom falling to the ground. After being on the ground for less than a minute red surrounded her. My dad was fighting one of the men. I had to help and made copies of myself."

I looked down at the blanket I sat on and continued.

"When I did I was able to beat both of them and they laid limp on the ground. My dad walked over to one of me and touched a copy. It vanished and he went to another one and the same thing happened. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. I still remember what he said: 'What have you done? They are dead and so is your mom. Get out of here, you aren't my son.' I made two copies of myself and ran up to the weapons room. I grabbed one sword that I could barely carry and a dagger and bolted. I wondered around for some time until I met Joe. I told him about what had happened and he took me in." I finished.

I ran my hand along the blanket feeling the soft material between my fingers.

"Your dad just made you leave? You saved his life and he made you leave. I'm sorry Drew." May said softly.

Misty was silent and just shook her head.

"That's not right," Dawn muttered.

I just nodded my head stiffly.

**Ash's POV**

Drew finished and everyone looked at me waiting.

"I gained my power when I met my uncle which was at age five. I didn't use my power any, it didn't trigger any, and I never mentioned it to my mom. At age ten my powers started acting up. Every person I looked at I could read their thoughts, every day, hour, second, and minute I would hear thoughts of people around me. I started going into my room putting the pillow over my head trying to make the voices leave. It didn't work it would never work." I started.

I paused and thought of what to say next.

"Soon I started seeing the future of my classmates. I ran from school one day when I saw a sooting happening at school. I could've warned everyone, but I didn't. Soon my aura started happening. I couldn't get angry or become to happy or my aura would show and be triggered."

I took a breath and started again.

"One day all my powers were acting up. I couldn't take it. My mom thought I was going crazy and called my uncle. He knew I had my powers now and he said he was sorry for making me have this. He told me to run away. There was someone, some place that could help me and teach me everything I needed to know. He told me to keep my future power hidden and that's what I did, but I still saw the future."

I shook my head getting rid of the screams I heard from my past.

"I sat in a forest listening, seeing, and trying to control my aura. Joe found me and he said he would help me. He took me in and I met Drew and Gary. Gary and I knew one another from school and we lived in the same town. We were childhood friends, but never really hanged out."

I finished and everyone was quiet.

"You had to run away. Leave without even saying bye. Ash you have guts cause I could have never done that." the girls said.

"I'm sorry," Violet muttered.

**NO POV**

"Do you three have anything you would like to share?" Violet asked the girls.

"No at least not now." Misty said quickly.

Dawn and May nodded in agreement. Soon the candle went out and all nine teens fell into a deep slumber.

**I hope this makes up for the late updating. I thought it would be good to know how they met one another and how they gained their power. Don't worry romace will happen. It'll be in later chapters though.**

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**XashXdawnX- Well here's another chapter of Hunted Down. **

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**NO POV**

As the nine teens slept in a deep slumber, they didn't dream of good times or good futures. They had nightmares, each nightmare changing suddenly and making them wake sweaty and scared.

**Violet's POV**

As I slept Ash's words echoed through my head.'Your family being killed by the leader.' 'Your family being killed by the leader.'

_I open my eyes and I am no longer in the tunnel room in the wall. I am on the floor of my home. I sit up and see my family laying on the floor. I walk over to Jewel and Seth who are close to each other. Seth is holding Jewel's hand and Jewel's eyes are wide open with her mouth slightly parted. I look over at Seth's face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is in a face that looks like pain and relief._

_"Seth, Jewel..." I said shaking them._

_When I shook them I noticed the cut across their throat. _

_"NO!" I scream._

_I looked behind me and see my mom and dad laying in the pool of blood._

_"No..."_

_I look around and see bloody footprints leading to the door, I also see spots of blood leading all around the room._

_"What happened?" I asked quietly._

_"Easy Violet. I told you what I saw and you told us all to act dumb. We did as you told us to and this is what happened to your family. Your fault Violet." Ash's voice said from my left._

_I snapped my head to the left and glared at him. A smirk played on his face and his eyes had a gleam in them._

_"It wasn't my fault." I snap._

_"Oh it wasn't?" he asks raising an eyebrow._

_He plays the killing scene from his memory. I stand up and pin him against the wall by his neck._

_"Don't you show any more. I can kill you and I'm not afraid to end your life." I growl._

_He laughs and my grips starts to tighten-_

I open my eyes and see the candles that are lighted, the others sleeping, and Seth and Jewel alive and breathing.

**Seth's POV**

_I ran from an evil aura. I kept running, but I fell._

_"You're going to die. Just like your family." a child's voice chanted._

_The voice echoed in my head._

_"See? Look! Look!" the voice cried._

_"Seth!" Jewel's voice cried._

_I turn and see her falling to the ground._

_"Jewel!" I screamed running towards her._

_I ran and ran, but her body kept drifting further away._

_"Seth, I'm sorry. I never should've came here. I c-" Violet starts, but stops suddenly._

_I turn and see her too falling to the ground. I run towards her, but it's no use I can't reach her._

I open my eyes and only see darkness. I hear the breathing of the others and know I'm in reality and not in that horrible nightmare. I lay back down and try to go back to sleep again.

**Jewel's POV**

_I open my eyes and a mist covers the floor. I sit up and look around confused on why there is mist in a house._

_I get off the black couch that is in the room and walk up the stairs. I enter the gray tile room that is the bathroom and look at my reflection._

_I scream, shocked by my reflection. My once black hair is now bleach blonde and I wear a bright blue dress ending at my knees and white heels._

_"What happened?" I asked myself._

_"Easy Jewel," Violet's voice said from the door frame._

_I spin around and nearly scream by the appearance of my sister._

_She is deathly pale, her eyes are a light purple, her jeans are torn and blood stains her shirt. I note that her hair is singed at the ends and the wicked smile she is wearing._

_"What happened?" I ask again._

_"Don't you remember?" she asked._

_"No,"_

_"Well while we were running from Team Cipher-" Violet started._

_A light shines and Ash, Drew, Gary, Dawn, Misty, and May stand all looking like Violet._

_"You gained new powers Jewel." Seth said from behind me._

_I turn and my brother looks like the others._

_"...But what happened?" I asked growing annoyed._

_"Like Seth said, you gained new powers." Dawn spat._

_I flinched from the coldness in her voice._

_"We came across Team Cipher." the others stated matching Dawn's cold voice._

_"What?"_

_"You killed us all. Team Cipher, the leader Alexandria, and innocent people. Anyone in a fifty mile radius was killed because of you. You burned a whole forest, flooded the river, and caused an earthquake in a city close to the forest." Violet and Seth said._

I open my eyes and realize I was shaking. I pull my knees to my chest and try to calm down.

**Ash's POV**

_We ran through the tunnel. Soon we were climbing up a ladder and into the sunshine. _

_"Hurry we have to go back to the forest." Violet said._

_We all run into the forest and once we think we are deep enough we stop._

_"Stop," I said suddenly._

_Everyone stops and waits for me to say something._

_"I sense something off. I can't figure out what it is though." I said._

_A twig snapping makes me look, too late. I don't feel any pain, I only feel someone pushing me and the ground. I hear a gasp and then May and Misty are yelling._

_I sit up and see Dawn laying on the ground._

_"She was useless." the grunt standing above her said._

_I look and see someone behind Violet, but I don't have time to warn her. She is attacked and falls to the ground quickly._

_"Vi!" Seth and Jewel cried._

_I try to use my aura to find the other grunts, but suddenly I can't see and I feel weak._

_"Dawn, why did you take my power?" I asked her._

_I regain my vision and look at her. A smirk forms on her face and she is now standing._

_"Goodbye," _

_I feel a pain in my side and my vision is fading to black._

_"Such a fool. Thanks for the power." Dawn said kneeling by my ear._

I sit up quickly, making myself dizzy. I feel my side and look at the others with my aura.

_No blood. No evil auras._

I lay back down hoping to fall back asleep.

**Gary's POV**

_"You freak child!" my father screams._

_I feel my whole body catch on fire and I start walking towards him._

_***SPLASH***_

_I open my eyes and realize I'm in water. I couldn't move and no land was around. I felt myself start sinking._

_I try to stay afloat, but being fully powered and landing in water weakened me._

_"Goodbye freak child." my father said._

_I see him on a boat and in that short time I am under the water. I can't get up-_

I wake up with a gasp and I'm short on breath.

"Just a dream..." I muttered looking around.

I see a bottle of water and I throw it against the wall. I flinch as some water hits my face from the bottle busting.

I lay down and watch the door as I try to fall back asleep.

**Drew's POV**

_I sit up and I'm in my house. I look at my hand and almost fall off my bed. I'm nine again and I'm in my house._

_"Drew honey are you awake?" my mom asks from the other side of the door._

_"Mom?"_

_A smile and run to the door. I open it and my mom is falling to the ground._

_"NO!" I screamed closing my eyes as a bullet came towards me._

_When I open my eyes I'm on the bus to school. A bullets comes through the windshield killing the driver. Screams of terror fill the bus as it flips and more bullets come in._

_I crawl out of a busted window and I'm home once again._

_"They are dead be-" my dad starts._

I open my eyes and release the fist I had formed while sleeping. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling.

_Sleep...please come._

**May's POV**

_"What happened?" I asked into the air._

_A voice chuckles, a deep and dark chuckle. I shiver as the goosebumps form. _

_I look around and finally I realize where I am. I turn and run only to find the room small and dark. It's so cold in the room._

_"Time to see what she is." a voice says._

_Suddenly, shots are being fired at me and I vanish. I run trying to find a way out. I keep hitting walls. If only I could figure out how to go through objects._

_Without any sense of warning I get shot. I reappear and I fall to the ground. I lay now in a pool of my own blood._

_"So this one could vanish. She can only vanish. She's useless. Finish her." the voice orders._

_I see the guns all aim at me. They are about to fire-_

I open my eyes and my heart is racing and I'm shaking. I don't feel any pain so I know I'm safe.

"Stupid dream..." I muttered.

I lay back down and try to fall back to sleep.

**Dawn's POV**

_I'm running through the forest with a shadow covering me. I can't stop running. Someone is chasing me. _

_"There she is!" a voice yells._

_It startles me and the shadow vanishes. I fall to the ground and see the boots of a grunt. I hurry and crawl backwards, but it's no use this is one of the grunts I attacked._

_"Now lets see if your powerful after this." he said and places something on the ground._

_I gasp as I realize it's draining my powers. It's stealing my powers and I'm growing weak._

_"Now if I press this..." he trailed and pressed a button._

_He glows black for he now has my power._

_"No," _

_I get up and start to run, but he has a shadow grab me._

_"Time to d-" he starts when he coughs up blood._

_I feel my power re-enter and then I'm hit by something. I turn and stare in shock. I was attacked by a Shadow Pokemon. I'm gone forever now._

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling as I make sure I'm normal and not evil.

"Good I'm perfectly fine." I tell myself.

I argue with myself debating on if I should sleep or not sleep. Finally, I fall back asleep or at least I hope I do.

**Misty's POV**

_"MISTY!" Dawn and May scream._

_They sound in pain, scared, and not like their selves._

_"Dawn! May!" I yell._

_I run through a hall, searching for them._

_"MISTY! HELP US!" they screamed._

_I continue running through the building, desperately trying to find where they are._

_"MISTY!"_

_I stop to catch my breath before starting again._

_"HELP!" this scream for help is the worst one._

_It makes me feel sick to my stomach._

_"Yes Misty do come and help them. They need you Misty. Time's ticking away Misty. Five minutes Misty. Five more minutes and they are dead Misty." a voice echos off a speaker._

_My stomach turns and flips as I run. I'm so desperate now. I have to find them, because if I don't they will die because of me._

_"MISTY!" they scream again._

_I run and run._

_"One minute left Misty." the voice says._

_"MISTY PLEASE!"_

_I quickly turn right hearing their scream bounce off. _

_"MISTY!"_

_"Time's up!"_

_"MISTY!"_

_I push open a door and see Dawn and May falling to the ground. Bruises cover them, blood stains their clothes, and they lay limp and motionless on the floor._

_"No!" I screamed falling to the ground and crying._

I wake up and my face is wet. I rub my eyes and am able to see clearly. I see Dawn and May breathing and sigh in relief.

"Thank you," I mutter as I lay back down.

**No POV**

Violet awakens and shakes the others awake.

"It is nine. We leave at noon." Violet said.

"Where are we going?" Jewel asked.

"The forest of course. It's our only friend for now."

"We-" Seth started.

Violet mutters something and two outfits appear. Violet hands one to Seth and one to Jewel.

The two hold the outfits to their bodies and mutter something. Soon they are changed in clothes they can move in.

Noon comes quickly and the teens run through the forest. They are soon climbing up and ladder and now stand in the town.

"Quick into the forest." Violet orders.

The teens run trough the forest and once they are deep enough they stop to rest.

"We can't keep running." Ash said sitting down on a rock.

"What are we supposed to do? Get the girls taken?" Gary asked.

"I don't know,"

"Ash is right. We can't keep running. Sooner or later we're going to have to fight." Dawn said suddenly.

The others nodded in agreement.

"...But to be able to fight...we're going to have to practice. We move so much we can't practice." Gary stated.

"We know the perfect thing that will protect us. We can become stronger and Team Cipher won't ever find us." Seth said pointing to his sisters.

"What?" the others asked.

"A bubble," Jewel answered.

"A _bubble_..."

"Yes, not just an ordinary bubble. This bubble will make us and this whole section vanish." Violet explained.

"OK?"

The three grabbed hands and started muttering words. Soon they looked around and nodded.

"The bubble is up,"

The others nodded and rested. After about ten minutes Dawn, May, and Misty were in a circle talking.

"We need to tell you guys something." the girls states suddenly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

**Oh! What do the girls have to say?**

**Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**XashXdawnX- Well here's another chapter of Hunted Down. **

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

_"We need to tell you guys something." the girls states suddenly._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them._

"It's about what Alexandria told us...the day we found out we were being hunted." Dawn said slowly and carefully.

Misty was about to say something, but Violet stopped her.

"Shh..." she said holding up her finger.

The whole group stopped what they were doing and waited.

"Something is off..." Ash said trailing.

"Shit," Ash muttered.

"Last night I had a dream. It was similar to this." Ash said suddenly.

Violet looked at Ash quickly.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

**Ash's POV**

Violet asks me what happened in my dream last night.

"I-I-"

I decide to send her the dream well nightmare through aura.

"You don't know how that works." Violet said suddenly.

"Fine,"

I find the dream and start playing it out once again.

_We ran through the tunnel. Soon we were climbing up a ladder and into the sunshine. _

_"Hurry we have to go back to the forest." Violet said._

_We all run into the forest and once we think we are deep enough we stop._

_"Stop," I said suddenly._

_Everyone stops and waits for me to say something._

_"I sense something off. I can't figure out what it is though." I said._

_A twig snapping makes me look, too late. I don't feel any pain, I only feel someone pushing me and the ground. I hear a gasp and then May and Misty are yelling._

_I sit up and see Dawn laying on the ground._

_"She was useless." the grunt standing above her said._

_I look and see someone behind Violet, but I don't have time to warn her. She is attacked and falls to the ground quickly._

_"Vi!" Seth and Jewel cried._

_I try to use my aura to find the other grunts, but suddenly I can't see and I feel weak._

_"Dawn, why did you take my power?" I asked her._

_I regain my vision and look at her. A smirk forms on her face and she is now standing._

_"Goodbye," _

_I feel a pain in my side and my vision is fading to black._

_"Such a fool. Thanks for the power." Dawn said kneeling by my ear._

The dream ends and everyone is quiet with shocked faces. Dawn is the one who looks terrified and upset the most.

I feel something coming towards the bubble. Violet, Jewel, and Seth must have sensed it too since they too look at the bubble.

A cracking sound is heard and then the bubble shatters in million of pieces. I see the ray of a gun hit the top of a tree.

"May, you make yourself, Misty, and Dawn vanish now!" Violet cried.

May begins to fade, but an attack comes. The attack doesn't hit May, instead it hits a shadow.

I watch in horror as the grunts start coming quickly. Gary makes a fire around all over us. Drew sends copies to fight and Dawn sends shadows to fight.

"There's to many!" Misty cried.

Violet, Jewel, and Seth start muttering something. Suddenly all of us, minus the grunts are gone and falling to the ground at another spot.

**No POV**

Violet seems to be talking to Seth and Jewel telepathically.

"We've come to one option." Violet said suddenly as she motioned to her brother and sister.

The six teens turn and face Violet with puzzled looks on their faces.

"You all are being chased. There is only one way to help you six get away." Violet stated.

"What do you mean?" May asked slowly.

"We," Violet said motioning to Seth and Jewel. "Are going to make ourselves Dawn, May, and Misty. We will make copies of you, Ash, Drew, and Gary. It's the only way to get Team Cipher off your trail." Violet stated.

"WHAT!" the six cried.

"We can't let you three do that." Gary protested.

"This is our mission." Drew stated.

"We can't have you three possibly getting killed or captured. Team Cipher find out you three aren't real then they'll kill you or torture you until one of you spill." Ash said strictly.

"We know you three don't want to do this. We understand. This is our choice though." Seth explained.

"This is our mission. We don't want three people to get hurt because we can't protect the girls." the three protested.

"You three can protect the girls. We want to help you. We don't want them to get the girls, plus you three." Jewel said standing her ground.

"We can't have you three risking your life!"

The siblings remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Why don't we ask the girls?" Violet asked.

"Don't bring us into this." they muttered.

Violet nodded her head and faced back to the three teens who were unwilling to let them do this.

**Violet's POV**

I sighed and looked at the ground.

_I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this._ I thought.

I looked up and saw Ash looking at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

_Jewel, Seth if we're going to do this we have to do it now._

I mentally face palmed after I sent the message. I had forgotten to block out Ash so he couldn't hear.

"Don't," he muttered.

"We have to Ash!" I yelled.

"No,"

I glared at him and waited for him to do something.

"Then stop me," I challenged.

"I'm not going to fight you." Ash muttered.

"Well we will get going then."

"No!"

I quickly looked at Seth and Jewel. They nodded and we all faced the six.

"We're sorry," we said.

"NO!" Ash cried.

Seth and Jewel started to mutter something. I started soon after.

"Knock out!" we cried.

I watched as Dawn, May, and Misty fell first. Drew and Gary fell next. Before Ash fell he looked at me...asking why? He then fell to the ground.

**NO POV**

Violet was now Dawn, Jewel was May, and Seth had to be Misty.

"You know how awkward this is?" Seth asked in Misty's voice.

"Deal with it," Violet snapped.

"Copy!" they cried.

A copy of Ash, Drew, and Gary appeared.

"Speak,"

The three copies spoke and sounded just like Ash, Drew, and Gary.

"Let's go," Violet said softly.

The others nodded and they ran away from their fallen friends thinking _We're sorry. We had to do this. Please forgive us._

~An hour later~

The six teens opened their eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" Gary asked confused.

Drew looked around confused. The girls sat up and looked around. Ash was on his feet looking around.

"Damn! They are gone!" Ash cried.

"How?" the others asked.

"They used a knock out. It makes people knocked out for an hour. They are long gone by now."

"Couldn't you have stopped them?" Gary asked.

"I tried...they overpowered the aura I had and..." Ash trailed.

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"We have to continue on...alone. Just like we did before we met Violet or any of the others." Drew answered.

The others nodded their heads and the six sat down thinking of a plan.

**Ash's POV**

_How could they do this? I can't protect all of us with my aura. They were helping me. I barely know any aura. Wait the book!_ I thought.

I patted my pockets and found the book.

"I still don't get why they did this." I muttered to myself.

I flipped through the book scanning through the aura lessons.

"Ash," Dawn's voice said breaking my thoughts.

I closed the book and looked up at her.

"Yeah,"

"Do you know what will happen to them?"

I sighed and placed the book on the ground.

"I can maybe still see the future of them, but there are no promises. We can only hope they won't get hurt." I answered.

"Well we all have faith in you three. We know you three will protect us."

"We can't. We almost failed the first few minutes we met you three. I nearly killed you, I caused you to get hurt when fighting you, you almost got hurt by the laser, I almost killed you with a dagger, the nightmare I had you were the one who..." I explained trailing the last sentence.

I felt something grip my hand and I looked down. Dawn had gripped my hand and she was looking at me.

"Ash, it's alright. I'm alive right? Why does almost killing me bug you? Why is the nightmare haunting you?" she asked softly.

I looked at the night sky since it was now dark out and the others were asleep.

"I don't know,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

Dawn was quiet for a while. I thought about reading her thoughts, but decided against it.

"Did you read my thoughts?" she asked suddenly.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Well I wouldn't care if you had."

"What?"

Dawn looked up at the sky.

"I was thinking about something my mo had told me. She always said if someone always seems to want to be with you more and all...that the person cared for you."

I remained silent and looked up at the sky.

"I'll let you think about that. Maybe you won't have the nightmare haunting you..." Dawn trailed as she rose from the ground. She kissed my cheek and said, "Anymore. Night Ash."

She went to a spot on the ground and laid down. I was left to sort out my thoughts, but I was getting tired.

I picked up the book and opened it. I stared at one page for the longest time, trying to focus, but my mind wouldn't focus on the book...it would only focus on Dawn's words and action.

**Soooo how was that? I know not a lot of romance, but trust me it's coming. It's a slow processing romance into the story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**XashXdawnX- Well hope you all like this capter of Hunted Down!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

The six teens awoke and looked at the sky.

"It's mid morning," Misty muttered tiredly.

"We better get going," Gary said rising from the ground.

"Shouldn't we practice first?" May asked as she streched.

"We can, but what if Team Cipher comes while we are practicing?" Drew asked, pointing out an important fact.

"I'll sense them. Don't worry. We need to practice anyways." Ash said.

The others nodded and the girls grabbed their bags.

"We will be back in a while. We need to freshen up." Misty said.

"Don't get into trouble girls," the guys said.

"We won't,"

The three girls walked into the forest and vanished from sight.

"Don't worry I know where they will go. They won't be in danger." Ash said as he saw the two looked a little panicked.

"Ok,"

The guys started setting up an area where they could practice.

Ash flipped through the book of aura and tried a few out.

"Hey! Watch it!" Drew cried as he almost stepped into an aura fire.

"Sorry," Ash muttered not looking up from the book.

**Ash's POV**

I looked through the book and found one that would come in handy.

_Another Helper...Another Helper allows one who is not an aura possesor to help someone out with aura. _I thought as I read.

"Hey I think I figured out a way to protect us all." I said suddenly.

"What?" Drew asked looking up from his sword.

"It says that another could help someone who is an aura possersor. Dawn can steal powers. Maybe I can get her to help with the aura and possess aura instead of stealing it." I explained.

"Not a bad idea. You better ask her though." Gary said.

I nodded my head and sensed the girls coming back.

"They are coming," I muttered.

**NO POV**

The girls stepped out of the forest and into the field again.

"Well let's start," they said.

"May and Drew you two go first." Gary said.

Ash, Gary, Dawn, and Misty moved over to the sides.

**May&Drew**

May walked over to Drew.

"Ready cabbagehead?" she asked twirling her daggers.

"Yeah. Ready to lose May May?" Drew asked standing up.

May laughed and just walked to the middle of the field. Drew followed behind her and stopped a good ways away from her.

May raised her daggers and Drew raised his sword.

"Let's begin," he muttered.

May nodded her head.

Drew waited for May to move. She threw a dagger at him and he caught it and then formed copies of himself.

"How did you?" she asked shocked that he had caught the dagger.

"Catch," Drew and his copies said as they all launched a dagger.

May ducked since she didn't know which dagger was real.

Drew laughed and the copies vanished.

"How about we fight, combat style?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" May asked standing up.

She ran at Drew and went to punch him. He grabbedd her fist and kept it there. She went to kick him, but he back stepped bringing May along with him.

May blew her mist in his face and Drew released her hand and shook his head numerous of times, trying to focus again.

When he got focused her didn't see May.

"Not fair," Drew muttered.

He listened for May, but didn't hear her. He walked slowly around the field listening for her, but couldn't hear one sound from her.

He turned around as he heard a noise. He then got tackled and he grabbed May's upper arms making her appear.

Drew lost his footing and fell backwards. When the two fell May's lips crashed against Drew's.

Drew looked at May with a questioning look.

"Knew you liked me May May." he muttered.

May felt her face heat up and she quickly got up.

"Don't jerk. I fell." she snapped facing away from him.

Drew got up and winced.

"My back is messed up..." he muttered.

The other four hadn't seen the 'kiss' since their backs had been turned.

**Misty&Gary**

Once May and Drew walked over to the other four Misty and Gary walked to the middle of the field.

"Ready to lose?" Gary asked cockily.

"I'm not going to be the one crying." Misty replied with a wink.

Gary only glared at the firey red head. Gary waited until Misty moved to attack.

Misty shot a stream of water at Gary and he avoided it. Gary stared at the ground for the longest time.

Soon a fire was right by Misty. She jumped back and went to put the fire out, but it only grew.

She muttered something and soon a huge pool formed on the opened field and she fell in with a small splash, while Gary made a huge, loud splash.

The fire was now out and Misty climbed out.

"Where's Gary?" Ash asked.

"He's not out?" Misty asked glancing at Ash.

Ash shook his head. Misty stared into the pool and saw Gary.

"Misty his power it's draining every second he's in the water. He hates water. He had a nightmare that was with him drowning in water while fighting one day." Drew said.

Misty jumped into the pool and swam to where Gary was. She saw him swimming or at least trying to swim up. She grabbed ahold of his arm and helped in up. He quickly climbed out of the water and watched as it vanished.

Misty walked over to him.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I just hate water." Gary muttered shaking the water from his hair.

He stood up and drew his weapon.

"Let's continue," he said walking over to one side.

Misty got up and went to the other side. She drew her weapon and placed her hand on it.

Soon her sword was glowing with a blue shine to it and when she moved it water came from it.

"See you don't care if I die." Gary said looking at her.

"I-" Misty started, but stopped when she saw Gary's swords glowing orange and red.

Gary ran at Misty and she jumped out of the way. She hit his swords with her sword, but the water didn't affect the flames.

Misty who was shocked didn't watch Gary. Gary spun around and hit her in the side with the red sword.

"Shit!" Misty screamed dropping her sword.

She clutched her side with her hands.

Her side was a little red from the hot metal hitting her flesh.

"Misty I'm sorry," Gary said approaching her.

Misty backed up since Gary still had the swords. Gary noticed her eyeing the swords and he tossed the swords aside. They hit the ground wis a hiss and then clanked together.

"I'm sorry," Gary said again.

"It's fine. I know it was an accident. I didn't pay attention. It was my fault." Misty said still clutching her side.

Misty formed some water and placed it to her side, but screamed when it touched her side. She made the water fall and it splashed against the ground.

May and Dawn walked over to where Misty stood. They touched her hands and her side glowedd. Soon the burn was gone and a small scar was left and it was a little red.

"First battle scar," she muttered sitting down.

Gary just stared shocked and feeling guilt wash over him. He had caused a scar to be left on Misty. He had caused her pain. He could have killed her.

**Dawn&Ash**

Dawn took her side of the field, but Ash walked over to where she was.

He explained what he had discovered to her and asked if she was willing to learn.

"Sure," Dawn answered with a small smile.

Ash nodded and the two walked over to a log and sat. Ash opened the book which was blank to Dawn, but he saw the words.

Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and she jumped startled when she saw the words on the pages.

"I see the words," she said excidetly since none of the others could.

"Now try to concentrate and try to form an aura. We can practice an aura sphere. It's simple. No stealing my power." Ash said pointing to the page with an aura sphere on it.

Dawn nodded her head and concentrated. Ash shook his head as his vision started going fuzzy.

"Dawn," he said shaking his head.

Dawn looked at the sky and he regained his vision.

"It won't work. I can only steal powers." Dawn said sadly.

"No, we'll figure it out." Ash said looking at her.

"I'm basically the worst one of this group. I can harm anyone without meaning too." Dawn muttered.

"No,"

"Ash I have a realitive that practiced aura. He practiced evil aura. That's why I can steal powers and all. He made it enter me at age five. I had to be careful of everything. My shadows scared me and stole from my friends if they had something I wanted. I couldn't control it. My mom sensed something was wrong with me and she asked what was wrong. I said nothing. Over the years I could control it a little better, but at age thirteen it went wild. I'm not sure what happened, all I know is I almost died that night. I woke up in Alexandria's mansion the next morning. So I can kill easily, hurt anyone, and all if I'm not careful." Dawn explained sadly.

Ash who was watching her the whole time she spoke noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Ash whiped them away and Dawn gave a sad smile.

"Do you want to try again?" Ash asked.

Dawn nodded her head. She focused and was able to get a blue light to cover her hand.

"It was blue! It wasn't black!" Dawn cried excidetly.

"See you can do it. With practice you'll be able to do it without thinking." Ash said smiling.

Dawn smiled and nodded her head.

**NO POV**

That night while all the teens were asleep, but two. Gary sat on a rock looking off into the distance. Misty laid on the ground watching him.

She saw that he had a fireball dancing around his hand. She watched as he tossed it in the air and it landed back in his hand only scattering small embers.

She then watched as his hair caught on fire. She was about to walk over to him, but his hair went back to normal.

Gary got up and walked into the forest. As he passed one of the trees a small ember hit its leaves. Misty quickly put out the fire that was forming and the sizzling made Gary turn around.

He saw Misty standing by the tree with her hands holding the leaves.

"Did it catch on fire?" he asked.

"That's not important. Why aren't you asleep?" Misty asked.

"I should ask you that same thing."

"I asked first,"

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Why?"

"I just couldn't sleep,"

"Is it because what happened?"

Gary muttered his answer.

"Gary it wasn't your fault. Don't feel guilty about it." Misty said staring at him.

He tossed his fireball to his face and it fell back down.

"I've noticed you make fireballs when you are upset or angry."

"No I don't,"

"When you told about you past that morning you made fireballs and were tossing them. Tonight you are."

"Fine I do,"

Misty smiled in victory.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Gary asked.

"Hmm...a hothead kept me awake." she answered with a wink.

"I was keeping you up?" Gary asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep. So how about this we both go to sleep now?"

"I can't,"

"Then you will just keep me up all night until you go to sleep."

Misty walked out of the forest and into the field. Gary followed her still tossing his fireball. Misty placed her hand on his which had just tossed the fireball. The fireball was put out when it hit Misty's hand.

"Go to sleep. Stop feeling guilty." she ordered.

Gary raised his other hand and it held a fireball. Misty placed her hand on his and the fireball was gone.

"Go to sleep," she said softly.

She gave his hands a squeeze and gave him a small smile and laid back down where she was sleeping at.

**So how was this chapter? **

**Please R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Soory for the late update. I've been busy trying to get this chapter how I wanted it. Enjoy!**

The teens woke up around mid morning again.

"We need to move today." Drew stated.

The six started fixing their bags so they were ready to travel again. Soon they were ready to leave this part and head to another spot.

"Hey I know this is kinda sudden, but how do we get Alexandria back?" May asked as she tied her shoe.

"We don't know," the guys answered with a frown.

"Oh," May said sadly.

The other two frowned at the news.

"Where are we headed?" Dawn asked.

"Well we were thinking about heading to a town we haven't been in before. We've been in the forest and Violet's town, but we need to go somewhere we haven't been. Throw Team Cipher off our backs...if Violet, Jewel, and Seth haven't done so." Gary explained while the other two nodded.

Ash suddenly zoned out of the world.

**Ash's POV**

Gary had just finished explaining what we were doing when I heard a voice.

_Ash?_

_Violet?_

_Yeah it's me. Where are you guys at?_

_We are still in the forest. We're planning on heading to the next town over from your hometown. Why?_

_OK. Well good luck._

_Violet are you guys OK?_

I waited and waited, but never got a reply from Violet. I zoned back into the world and saw that the others were looking at me.

"What did you see?" Gary asked.

"Nothing. Violet spoke to me." I answered.

"Are they OK?" the others asked.

"I don't know. She didn't reply to me." I answered sighing.

**NO POV**

The six started through the forest and as they walked Ash and Dawn practiced the aura some.

Dawn was able to get an aura sphere in her hand, but it vanished quickly.

"Dang," she muttered sadly.

"Hey you'll get it. You're making progress." Ash said cheering her up a bit.

She gave a small smile and tried again. She tried to match what Ash's aura ball looked like, but when she concentrated too hard she found she had stolen his power.

Sighing, she looked at the sky and she lost the power.

"I'm sorry," Dawn muttered.

"It's OK. You're getting better." Ash said.

Dawn just mummbled something.

Ash looked at her with a frown. He walked and he suddenly stopped walking and held his head.

**Ash's POV**

"Ah!" I cried holding my head and stopped walking.

"Ash are you OK?" Dawn asked concerned.

I heard the others ask if I was alright, but I couldn't hear them. I just held my head.

_Help! Help us!_

_Please help us..._

_HELP!_

_They're coming! Help!_

_Please no!_

_Help..._

_Save us..._

_Help us..._

I shook my head.

_Who are you?_

I waited and waited for a reply. No reply came. I knew it wasn't Violet, Jewel, or Seth so I don't know who they were.

_Ash!_

_Violet..._

_Are you alright? We sensed your distress._

_I'm fine. I just heard many voices begging for help and saving and they're coming._

_I heard those too. I don't know what they were. Just ignore them._

_Where are you guys?_

I waited for a message from Violet, but she never replied again.

"Violet!" I cried annoyed.

"Did she contact you?" Dawn asked.

"She did after I heard all these voices. She asked if I was OK they sensed my distress as she put it. She won't tell me where they are." I explained.

"Why wouldn't she tell where they are?" Gary asked.

"So we can't find them...idiot." Misty muttered.

Gary glared at her and she just smirked.

"I have a feeling that they are alright, but then I have a feeling that says they aren't alright." I muttered looking at the ground.

"I'm sure they are fine." the others said.

"We can only hope..."

**NO POV**

The six started to move through the forest.

"I think Team Cipher has stopped chasing us." May muttered.

"Maybe, but you can't be sure. They could still have people all around this forest. We can never be to careful." Drew said.

"We haven't heard from Joe in a while. Do you think he's OK?" Gary asked.

Ash seemed to do something as if trying to sense where he was or if he wwas hurt.

"I can't tell if he's alright. I can't find his aura. We're to far from the mansion." Ash said irritated.

The sound of talking made the six stop suddenly.

"It's the town. See look there are lights." Dawn said pointing.

The other five sighed in relief and they all continued to walk.

**Dawn's POV**

As we got closer to the town my hand kept getting ocvered in a black aura.

_Black aura? I can only make shadows not aura. _I thought.

I continued to walk in the back and I noticed my other hand started getting covered in a black aura too.

"What's happening?" I asked myself.

I stopped walking and thought back.

_I was fine a little ways back. Now we are closer to the town and this happens. It has something to do with this area. What is it though?_

I caught back up to the others and I felt something spark inside of me.

"No," I muttered.

I started backing up from the others.

"Guys I can't go." I stated holding my hands behind my back.

"Dawn we have to go. Team Cipher could be chasing us." Gary said.

"I-"

"Dawn they are here to protect us. We listen to them." Misty snapped.

I just nodded my head knowing I had lost.

"No," I muttered as I saw the black aura was now to my elbows.

_Flashback_

_*I opened my eyes and I saw my room. I saw my mom sitting on the couch looking at me._

_"Are you alright Dawn?" she asked concerned._

_"Yes mom," I replied._

_I got up and went to my room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine. I was tired so I decided to go to bed._

_At midnight I awoke and stood in my room. I screamed and screamed until my mom burst into my room._

_"D-" she started, but saw me._

_I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was covered in a black aura. My hair glowed with black, my hands, arms, and legs did too. My eyes even glowed with a black tint to them. My pink night shirt was now a long black dress and it glowed black too._

_"What happened to you?" she asked._

_"Uncle evil aura. It entered me at age five." I replied._

_My voice had an eerie sound to it and it scared me and mom._

_I pointed my hand at my mirror and shattered it into pieces. I didn't want to see the moster anymore. I then saw my momlooking scared and I knew I had to leave._

_I broke my window and jumped from the three story house and onto the ground._

_I had muttered a town and soon I was in a town that I never knew. _

_"At last it has happened. Let's see how well Evil Dawn is." a voice muttered from behind me._

_I spun around and saw my uncle who had made this happen to me._

_"You! You caused this!" I cried my voice still eerie._

_"Yes, yes I did. Let's see if you can defeat me."_

_My uncle's voice was different and he too glowed black._

_He attacked me and I fought back, but that night I almost died and when I awoke I was in the mansion.*_

I came back to the real world and stummbled and fell to the ground.

The others spun around fearing I had gotten hit by a ray gun.

"Da-" Misty started.

"What's going on Dawn?" May asked with fear in her voice.

"I-I-" I started.

Gary and Drew both looked shocked. Ash walked over to me and kneeled down beside me.

"Dawn what happened at age five? How did he make it enter you? What happened at age thirteen?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"I'll tell you. Just tell me what I look like right now." I said.

"A black aura is covering you."

I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"Well it would be easier if I could show you. I can't really remember it that well." I said.

Ash muttered something and soon I saw picture after picture of my memories. Bits and pieces of them.

"Just touch them and they will piece together even if they are touched in the wrong order." Ash explained.

I nodded my head and stood up from the ground. I raised my hand and saw that even though it was covered with a black aura it was still shaking.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Please R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- This chapter begins in Dawn's POV fyi. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time<strong>_

_"I'll tell you. Just tell me what I look like right now." I said._

_"A black aura is covering you."_

_I nodded my head and looked up at him._

_"Well it would be easier if I could show you. I can't really remember it that well." I said._

_Ash muttered something and soon I saw picture after picture of my memories. Bits and pieces of them._

_"Just touch them and they will piece together even if they are touched in the wrong order." Ash explained._

_I nodded my head and stood up from the ground. I raised my hand and saw that even though it was covered with a black aura it was still shaking._

* * *

><p>I started touching the pieces that I knew were from the day I got the shadows to enter me.<p>

"That's all of them..." I muttered stepping back to the others.

_A tall man with black hair cut in a crew cut with sapphire blue eyes looked over at me. _

_"Mommy why isn't uncle celebrating?" I asked confused._

_My mom looked up at him._

_"I don't know sweetie. Why don't you go talk to him."_

_"Sure!"_

_I skipped over to my uncle._

_"Why aren't you celebrating?" I asked once I was by my uncle._

_"What's the point?" he asked sounding utterly annoyed._

_"It's my fifth birthday. Aren't you happy?"_

_He looked down at me with a glint in his eye that frightened me._

_"Oh yes indeed it is your fifth birthday. I completely forgot."_

_"My mommy said it was my fifth birthday though...when she invited you." I said with tears threatening to fall._

_My uncle kneeled down in front of me._

_"I'm sorry Dawn..." he trailed._

_He hugged me and then released me. He placed his hand on my shoulder very roughly._

_"You're hurting my shoulder." I said softly._

_"I know," he muttered._

_His grip had tightened on my shoulder._

_"Ow!" I cried trying to break from his grasp._

_I saw a black glow and jerked my head towards where his hand was._

_"Why is your hand glowing?" I asked still trying to get out of his grasp._

_"It's just a magic trick Dawn. You like magic don't you?" _

_"It's fun to watch, but this isn't. You're hurting me!"_

_"Look at me Dawn. You have to look into my eyes. The magic won't work unless you do!"_

_I turned my attention away from my uncle's glowing hand and looked at him. My eyes slowly drifted to his eyes. His eyes were completely black and he chuckled evilily._

_"Thank you Dawn. When the time comes you must meet me at..." he trailed and leaned closer to my ear._

_He muttered a town name and looked into my eyes again._

_"Say goodbye to your normal life princess. It's gone from here on out. Have fun." my uncle said smirking afterwards._

_A shadow came from him. It was huge and I was so scared that I was frozen to the spot unable to move. My fear had parilazied me._

_The shadow entered me and I fell to the ground. I shook with pain as the shadow entered me and I slowly opened my eyes after the pain subsided._

_I saw that no one seemed to notice what had happened. It was like time was frozen. My mom came running over to me._

_"Dawn are you alright? What happened? One minute you are talking to your uncle the next you are on the ground." my mom asked frantically as she looked me over._

_"I'm fine," I snapped._

_My mom looked at me shocked._

The memory vanished.

"That's what ha-" I started, but stopped when a pain shot through me.

"That's what happened to me." I said finishing my sentence.

"What happened at age thirteen?" Ash asked looking at me.

He was the only one that didn't seemed freaked out since I was covered in a black aura. He gentely touched my hand and memories from when I was thirteen appeared.

I started touching them and soon I had all of the memories from the week everything started.

_I sat in my room brushing my hair. I hummed a melody that I had heard in a dream as I brushed my hair._

_I opened my eyes and dropped my brush. My eyes had gone completely black._

_"What?" I asked confused._

_I blinked and when I looked back in the mirror my eyes were back to sapphire blue._

_... ... ... ..._

_I was outside in the forest just goofing off and suddenly shadows appeared and tore the forest apart._

_... ... ... ..._

_saw my mom sitting on the couch looking at me._

_"Are you alright Dawn?" she asked concerned._

_"Yes mom," I replied._

_I got up and went to my room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nine. I was tired so I decided to go to bed._

_At midnight I awoke and stood in my room. I screamed and screamed until my mom burst into my room._

_"D-" she started, but saw me._

_I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was covered in a black aura. My hair glowed with black, my hands, arms, and legs did too. My eyes even glowed with a black tint to them. My pink night shirt was now a long black dress and it glowed black too._

_"What happened to you?" she asked._

_"Uncle evil aura. It entered me at age five." I replied._

_My voice had an eerie sound to it and it scared me and mom._

_I pointed my hand at my mirror and shattered it into pieces. I didn't want to see the moster anymore. I then saw my momlooking scared and I knew I had to leave._

_I broke my window and jumped from the three story house and onto the ground._

_I had muttered a town and soon I was in a town that I never knew. _

_"At last it has happened. Let's see how well Evil Dawn is." a voice muttered from behind me._

_I spun around and saw my uncle who had made this happen to me._

_"You! You caused this!" I cried my voice still eerie._

_"Yes, yes I did. Let's see if you can defeat me."_

_My uncle's voice was different and he too glowed black._

_"Time to see if you really know what has happened. Let's see if you have trained or stayed hidden." he muttered._

_He formed a dark aura and sent it at me. It envolped me and I was able to get free._

_I sent shadows at him, but he was able to avoid them. I sent more and this time they were able to attack him._

_"You are no match Dawn. Say goodbye!" he cried._

_He muttered something and as he muttered a black ball with white flames spinning around it formed. _

_"Die!" he cried throwing it at me._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_I got hit by the full blast and was sent flying. I landed on the ground very roughly._

_My aura was gone and I laid on the ground so still. My clothes were ripped and burned. My hair was singed and my skin was cut up serverly._

_My uncle approached me and kneeled beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at him._

_"That didn't kill you! This will then!" he cried in annoyance and anger._

_He started charging some aura power._

_I laid on the ground terrified._

_"Sing the melody that has appeared in your dreams..." a voice muttered._

_I hummed the melody, but nothing happened. My uncle continued to mutter words and the attack kept getting bigger._

_"La~ la~ la~ so~ so~ de~ da~ di~ di~ la~ La~ la~ la~ so~ so~ de~ da~ di~ di~ la~ La~" I sang._

_I heard my uncle curse and when I opened my eyes I was at Alexandria's._

The memory ended and I was on the ground with my knees to my chest. I sobbed silently as the nightmares returned again.

I cried out in pain as another pain shot through my body.

"Dawn do you know why you are having these pains?" Misty asked concerned.

"No," I muttered.

I looked at Ash through my teary eyes and his eyes were glowing blue. He put his hand to his head and shook it.

"What happened?" Drew and Gary asked.

"There is-" he started, but stopped suddenly and stared straight ahead.

**Ash's POV**

_A man with black hair and blue eyes stood at the ede of the town. He stared into the forest._

_"She has returned..." he muttered._

_He smirked and watched the forest again._

_"This time she won't get away. She will die this time." he muttered as he chuckled afterwards._

_... ... ..._

_Myself, Drew, Gary, May, Misty, and Dawn appeared._

_The man smirked and looked directly at Dawn._

_"I see you have returned Dawn. How has life been for you...Princess? Not so good right?" he asked chuckling._

_Dawn who hadn't been completely covered by an aura suddenly got engulfed by the aura. When the darkness vanished Dawn wasn't even reconizable._

_"It's been a while my dear cold hearted uncle." Dawn hissed as she took a few steps towards him._

_"Oh I see you have let the full aura out. You aren't holding any of it in this time."_

_"Shut up! You and I both know this was just a little fate incident. Let's just get this over and done with."_

_"Oh a little pushy aren't we? It's a shame you're going to die in front of your...what are these "friends"?"_

_"I will not die!"_

_"Well yes you will. Child ever since you escaped I've become stronger and better. You haven't. You will die today and then your friends will have to see you die. What a shame."_

_"I have become stronger since the last encounter with you! Now I realize why the aura came and why I had these pains! It was because you were near! It was because this was the same town we fought at last time!" Dawn screamed._

_Dawn was so enraged she took a fighting stance. Her uncle fired an attack and Dawn just deflected it._

_"Oh?"_

_Her uncle started muttering something. It was the same chant that almost killed her last time._

_"That's the same chant Dawn! Dawn stop him!" I cried._

_Her uncle glared at me._

_"Silence!" he cried attacking me._

_I quickly sheilded myself and the others._

_"Another aura. He's good though. He's a rare one too. He would come in handy." her uncle muttered._

_I lowered the sheild and thought for a few seconds. Her uncle sent a shadow at me and it grabbed me._

_"Stop! Let him go! This is our fight!" Dawn cried._

_Her uncle looked over at her._

_"You two got a thing or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

_"No,"_

_"Oh so you won't mind if I kill him? I'll kill him and take his powers then I'll be able to easily defeat you."_

_Dawn stood frozen where she stood._

_"Don't you dare kill him." she muttered._

_Her uncle clentched his fist and the shadow's grip on my tightened._

_"Ack!" I cried._

_Dawn glared at her uncle. She muttered some words and an powerful aura attack formed._

_"Oh so you want to play this way?"_

_Her uncle muttered the chant that would kill her once again._

_"Dawn it's the chant." I said gasping for breath._

_Dawn looked up at me with a sad look in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Ash..." she muttered._

_I looked at her and was able to read her thoughts._

_"NO! NO DAWN!" I screamed._

_The aura left Dawn and transfered into her attack. Her uncle fired his attack and she fired her attack. _

_Her attack missed her uncle, but hit the shadow and luckily I got a sheild up in time. I watched in horror as his attacked slammed right into Dawn. _

_She was sent flying backwards. Her uncle chuckled darkly._

_"She was always a fool." he muttered._

_Something inside of me ticked and I yelled some aura saying and her uncle was gone in a second._

_"Where did he go!"_

_I didn't bother to answer the others I ran over to where Dawn had landed. She was at the same place she was when she was thirteen._

_She laid so still, but she was still breathing. You could see the rise and fall of her chest._

_"Dawn," I muttered sadly._

_"Ash I'm sorry. It was..the only way..to save you..." Dawn said weakly._

_She opened her eyes which were so much lighter than normal._

_"No Dawn it wasn't the only way! He's gone!" I cried on the verge of tears._

_Dawn coughed and when she did blood splattered my shirt._

_"It's no use. I knew this was going to happen. At least the attack didn't make me vanish." she muttered._

_"Dawn..."_

_"Ash...I never got to tell you this..." _

_"Tell me what?"_

_"I...liked you...the first day I saw you...I'm sorry we couldn't have what...I and you wished for..." she said barely audible._

_"Dawn please don't..."_

_Dawn's eyes changed to an even lighter shade of blue and her skin had gone deathly pale._

_She looked at the others, mainly May and Misty._

_"Bye," she said and looked back at me._

_"Dawn please," I said choking on my words._

_"Bye Ash,"_

_She took a breath and she stopped moving. Her eyes stared at the sky and I closed her eyes._

_"NO!" May and Misty screamed crying._

_Drew and Gary showed sad expressions and tried to comfort the two crying girls. I was crying too just like May and Misty._

I came back to the real world to find myself shaking and tears falling down my face.

"Ash what did you see?" Gary asked concerned.

"Why are you crying?" Drew asked shocked.

"I've never had a vision like that one. This one I witnessed everything. It just...it was like it really happened. I guess the vision was so real I did what happened in the vision." I answered.

"Okay you answered Drew's question. What about mine?" Gary asked annoyed.

"Dawn your uncle is in the town we are heading to. You two had a battle again. He attacked me and realized I was a rare aura possessor. He was going to kill me, but you interferred. With the fianl attack you became yourself again, but his attack hit you. You were just yourself no aura no nothing. Dawn you died and I yelled something and your uncle was gone." I said my voice cracking at the last sentence.

I looked over at Dawn who was pacing.

"He's there? I can't win. That vision is going to be real." she said crying.

"NO! I won't allow it to come true!" I cried.

"It will Ash. My uncle is too strong. I can't beat him."

"I'll help you Dawn."

"NO! I can't allow you to get hurt or killed!"

"Dawn I'm the only one who can help you. We were hired to protect you three."

"Yeah _from Team Cipher_." May said suddenly.

I looked at her and my look must have been scary cause she shut up quickly.

"Dawn I'm the only one who can help you. We both have an aura. I am not going to let you die...no matter what."

Dawn looked at me from behind the aura.

"Fine," she said.

I nodded my head glad that she hadn't done anything rashful.

**Sooo how was that?**

**Please R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Last Time**

_I came back to the real world to find myself shaking and tears falling down my face._

_"Ash what did you see?" Gary asked concerned._

_"Why are you crying?" Drew asked shocked._

_"I've never had a vision like that one. This one I witnessed everything. It just...it was like it really happened. I guess the vision was so real I did what happened in the vision." I answered._

_"Okay you answered Drew's question. What about mine?" Gary asked annoyed._

_"Dawn your uncle is in the town we are heading to. You two had a battle again. He attacked me and realized I was a rare aura possessor. He was going to kill me, but you interferred. With the fianl attack you became yourself again, but his attack hit you. You were just yourself no aura no nothing. Dawn you died and I yelled something and your uncle was gone." I said my voice cracking at the last sentence._

_I looked over at Dawn who was pacing._

_"He's there? I can't win. That vision is going to be real." she said crying._

_"NO! I won't allow it to come true!" I cried._

_"It will Ash. My uncle is too strong. I can't beat him."_

_"I'll help you Dawn."_

_"NO! I can't allow you to get hurt or killed!"_

_"Dawn I'm the only one who can help you. We were hired to protect you three."_

_"Yeah from Team Cipher." May said suddenly._

_I looked at her and my look must have been scary cause she shut up quickly._

_"Dawn I'm the only one who can help you. We both have an aura. I am not going to let you die...no matter what."_

_Dawn looked at me from behind the aura._

_"Fine," she said._

_I nodded my head glad that she hadn't done anything rashful._

Ash and Dawn walked in the back while the other four walked in front of them. Ash had a plan forming and he was hoping it would work.

"Please..." he muttered.

"Who are you talking to?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Nobody," Ash answered.

Dawn just nodded her head at his answer.

The six entered the town and the first person they saw was Dawn's uncle.

"You came back," he said turning around and looking at Dawn.

Dawn looked at him trying to calm herself down.

"Oh shit...Dawn I can't help. The aura around him it's weakening me. If yougo full aura then that'll weaken me too. This town has an evil aura to it." Ash said.

"It's fine Ash. This is my fight anyways." Dawn replied.

Dawn's uncle looked at the six teens.

"Why don't you become fully powered?" her uncle asked.

Dawn just looked at him. Her uncle chuckled and then smirked. His eyes shifted to Ash who was getting slightly weaker by the second.

"Hmm...another aura possesor. Oh what's this? He's a rare one; he can see the future and read thoughts." he uncle said amused.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Dawn said stepping up slightly.

"I can do what I want to do!"

Her uncle charged an attack and fired the attack at Ash.

"NO!" Dawn screamed.

The others watched in horror and shock as Dawn was engulfed by the aura. When the darkness that surrounded her vanished she was unrecongizable.

Dawn now had jet black hair, black eyes, and she was deathly pale. Her clothing was all black now and a black fire surrounded her wrists and ankles.

"Touch him and see what happens." Dawn threatened.

Her uncle smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well well Dawn you've let your whole other side be seen. It's your full aura." her uncle said amused.

He glanced back over at Ash who was weaker.

"Hmm he doesn't look so good." her uncle muttered.

Dawn glanced over at Ash.

"No," she said softly.

Her uncle started chanting something and Dawn lookedup quickly.

"Dawn stop him. Run or something. That's the chant that can kill you." Ash said.

When Ash spoke it seemed like it hurt to speak.

"No Ash. I will not run. I have to protect you and the others. He will do anything." Dawn said facing Ash for a split second.

**Ash's POV**

_No she can't do this. I can't let her die! I can't allow that vision to happen!_ I thought.

I struggled to my feet and listened to the chant that Dawn's uncle was chanting. He was at the middle of it and it wouldn't be long before he was done.

_PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP US! _

**NO POV**

Dawn's uncle continued to chant and it was close to the end.

"I hate to do this to you, but last time you got away. This time you won't get away. It's time for you to die my dear little neice." Dawn's uncle said as he finished the chant.

"If I die I will protect my friends. I won't let you hurt them." Dawn said confidently.

"Wow so you're ready to die?"

"No, but I've seen my future, but none of my friends or I will allow it. If it does happen then you better run." Dawn muttered.

Her uncle launched the attack, but it stopped suddenly.

"What?" her uncle cried shocked.

The attack was froze in mid air.

Suddenly a light appeared and once the light vanished Violet, Seth, and Jewel stood there.

"Who are you?" Dawn's uncle cried.

"That isn't important to you." Seth said quietly.

"Who are you!"

"None of the is important to you." Jewel said curtly.

Dawn's uncle was starting to mutter something, but suddenly his mouth stopped moving.

"You have done the worst thing that any aura possesor can do. You should be banished." Violet said anger clear in her voice.

"Dawn come back to your regular self. Ash is really weak." Violet said facing Dawn.

Dawn nodded and soon she was back to normal. Violet then turned back to Dawn's uncle.

"He should be banished for what he has done..." she mutter and faced Dawn.

_Dawn would you like him to be banished?_

Dawn looked around startled that she had heard Violet talking.

_He is family, but he's ruined my life._

_Dawn we can banish him easily. We can even change the evil aura into a good aura and you will posses aura too. You will still have shadows too._

_Really? I could be good?_

_Yeah. You already are good Dawn._

_No I'm not Violet._

_Yes you are!_

_Please end this never ending nightmare that has haunted me for years._

Violet nodded her head and faced her brother and sister.

"You guys ready?" she asked them.

"Yeah,"

The three joined hands and started muttering something. Dawn's uncle's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen to him.

_Dawn we need you to say Banish be gone! Never to return again! Be gone!_

"Banish be gone! Never to return again! Be gone!" Dawn muttered.

A black hole formed below her uncle's feet and he fell down into it.

"He's gone Dawn. Now Dawn please step over here." Violet said facing her.

Dawn walked over to the siblings. Violet placed her hand on her shoulder and Seth and Jewel placed one hand on top of hers.

"Now you are defiently the best battling partner for Ash." Violet said smiling.

The siblings then started fading away.

"Stop don't go!" the six cried.

"We can't stay. Team Cipher is still looking. Some are chasing us some are chasing you. Keep on running and we will too." Violet said as she was fading away more and more with each passing second.

Soon the siblings were gone and the six stood thinking.

"We have to move," Ash and Dawn said suddenly.

"How did you..." Ash trailed looking at Dawn.

"I have good aura now. I still have shadows." Dawn explained.

Ash nodded his head quickly and faced the other four.

"Team Cipher is near. We have to go...NOW!" he ordered.

They scanned over the area looking for any traces that showed they were here.

"Let's go,"

The six quickly ran through the town getting many looks from the citizens living in the town.

"There they are!" a voice cried.

The six stopped quickly and looked back only to see the leader looking furious. A few grunts were with him.

"You six won't get away this time!" he screamed at them.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- I'm sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_"There they are!" a voice cried._

_The six stopped quickly and looked back only to see the leader looking furious. A few grunts were with him._

_"You six won't get away this time!" he screamed at them._

The leader looked at the six who didn't move.

"What do we do?" the girls asked quietly.

"Only one thing we can do...fight." the guys replied.

The six teens waited for the leader and grunts to come closer.

"Before you all attack I think I have someone you would like to see." the leader said looking at the girls mainly.

He motioned behind him and Alexandria appeared.

"This is the real Alexandria. She's not one of my grunts who dressed up as her." the leader said since he saw the questioning looks the girls had.

"Alexandria attack,"

When Alexandria looked up her eyes held a blank stare in them.

"She isn't Alexandria..." the girls said.

"I hate to tell you guys this, but she is. They've changed her in the time she's been with them." Ash said softly.

"WHAT!"

Alexandria walked towards the six.

"We have to attack. We won't attack enough to serverly hurt her, only enough to make them retreat." Gary explained to the girls since they had pained expressions on their faces.

"Fine," they muttered clearly hating the fact they were going to have to fight their leader.

The six took fighting stances and waited for Alexandria to come closer and to see what she was going to do.

She stopped short and removed a ray gun. She aimed it at the girls and fired.

Dawn sent three shadows and the shadows hit the rays to the sides. The leader twitched from annoyance.

"Alexandria! Get this over and done with!" he yelled.

Alexandria nodded her head and kneeled down with her hands to the ground. The six teens remained calm and waited for her next move.

She rose quickly and threw some daggers at the six.

Ash was able to block two daggers, but the other four made the six dodge quickly.

May cried out in pain and clutched her side.

"May!" Dawn and Misty cried.

"Now Alexandria!"

Alexandria ran and made it right in front of the three girls.

She pulled out a ray gun, but Dawn made a shadow grab it and break it.

"Try it again." Dawn said as she stood beside May helping support her.

Alexandria glared at the six and looked towards the leader who was calling for grunts.

Footsteps were heard from behind the six and they glanced behind to see that they were surrounded.

"Great,"

They took fighting stances, but May cringed from the slight movement with her side.

"You okay?"

She gritted her teeth and nodded. The six removed their weapons and waited.

"Oh so we have a fight going? Attack." the leader said with an amused voice.

The six realized that these grunts weren't dressed in the low gear. Theses grunts were _top grunts_ and they _didn'y carry ray guns, but carried weapons._

A grunt took the advantage and threw a dagger which Ash sensed. Ash quickly stuck his hand out, but the dagger went through his hand.

His face showed pain, but he didn't cry in pain. He lowered his hand to his leg and pulled the knife out of his hand.

"We need to split up." Drew instructed.

"Two are hurt," Gary said.

"I'm fine," Ash and May said.

The six nodded and ran in different directions.

"Alexandria fall back," the leader instructed.

A small amount of grunts went towards each of the six.

**Ash's POV**

I winced as pain shot through my body.

"This'll be easy. This one is hurt." one of the grunts mocked.

"Let's just end it quickly..." another trailed thinking the rest.

_End it quickly with one throw between the eyes._ the same grunt finished.

I heard metal cling and saw the knife. The grunt threw it and I caught it and threw it back. The knife hit him in the shoulder and he cried out in pain.

I smirked and laughed mentally at the grunt.

I quickly hit a grunt on the head with the butt of my sword.

"Two down. Three to go." I muttered to myself.

I tried to listen to the thoughts of the grunts I was fighting, but they kept on thinking things it made it difficult.

I felt one of them tackle me and I fell to the ground. The grunt was about to kill me with the dagger when...

"Aura sphere!" I cried and slammed the blue sphere of aura into him.

He went flying a little ways and the two remaing grunts had backed up some. I raised an eyebrow as if saying "Scared?"

I quicly removed my sword and blocked the four daggers that were thrown. I felt a pain shot from my hand, but also a pain from my side.

I looked down and noticed that the grunt that had tackled me had stabbed me.

_No wonder I felt that much pain._

"Aura sphere!" I cried firing two spheres at the last two grunts.

One grunt got hit while the other sliced right through it.

"You're dead." he stated.

"Really?" I asked looking and moving my body.

"I'm alive," I said smirking as I saw the grunt's vein pop in annoyance and anger.

He threw a dagger at me which I caught with ease. I saw a sudden movement from grunt who had the injured shoulder.

"Shit," I muttered and ran at the last grunt.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him. I heard the firing of the gun and the grunt's body get hit.

I blinked a few times not believing I had done that. I had too though or else the others and myself could die.

"Die!" the grunt with the wounded shoulder cried firing the gun again.

I made a small shield and the bullets bounced off of it. I heard the clicking of the trigger and knew that he had ran out of ammo.

**Drew's POV**

I blocked the grunt who had ran at me with a dagger held up to kill. He kept trying to stab me, but I was able to block him mostly.

With a frustrated grunt he tried to hit me again and I felt the dagger cut into my cheek.

I felt my blood, warm against my skin as it ran down towards the ground.

I quickly counted the grunts which was five. I made four copies and quickly blended in with my copies.

The grunts were getting annoyed.

I felt a punch connect with my jaw and since I hadn't seen the grunt I stummbled slightly. I grabbed my sword and blocked the other sword that was about to kill me.

I grabbed my sword tightly and quickly kicked the grunt with the sword. He fell and when he did his sword fell the wrong way, instant death for him.

I dropped my sword and caught one of the grunts foot and twisted it. The grunt cried out in pain and I dropped the foot of the grunt.

I quickly avoided a dagger and made a few more copies. The remaining copies wounded the last three grunts with little effort.

"What the?" I asked glancing down.

I saw red staining my shirt. I had been stabbed and didn't even know it. I blinked and focused my vision on the other fights around me.

**Gary's POV**

"This one isn't hurt!" one cried.

"We should've went after the hurt one!" another cried.

"Shut up! Let's finish this one!"

I stood still waiting until I knew what they were doing.

I heard the sound of a gun being loaded. I stared at the grunt who held the gun, until he started tossing the gun and threw it to the ground.

"My hands are hot!" he cried.

Another grunt went to pick up the gun, but I kicked it away.

"Pest!" the grunt cried grabbing my leg and pulling me to the ground.

I landed on the ground very roughly and quickly rolled to avoid a boot to the face.

I formed a fireball and blew it into the face of the grunt who was coming near me. He swiped at his eyes while I got up.

I grabbed the fist of one of the other grunts and twisted his arm and released when I heard a loud crack.

"You-" the grunt started, but stopped.

He fell to the ground holding his arm. I was suddenly pushed to the ground and I felt a pain go through my body.

I reached behind me and grabbed the head of the grunt and headbutted him and then stabbed him in the leg.

I pushed his wounded body off of me and felt for the weapons that were causing pain to shoot through my body.

As I stood I found that a knife was in each one of my shoulder blades. I removed them and cringed from pain.

"One more," I muttered.

The grunt who had gotten embers blown into his eyes stared at me with a look of anger. His eyes were bloodshot and the skin around his eyes was blistered now.

I quickly had a nightmare haunt me. What I caused to happen to my parents.

I was jarred back to reality when I felt a blow to the stomach. I was getting weak and I had to act fast or else I could die.

I formed a fireball and put it to the ground.

"Better run," I muttered before hitting the grunt in the stomach and shoving him.

He fell to the ground and saw the fire. He quickly got up and ran, but it was no use this fireball was like a leech. Anywhere the target goes it follows like a snake.

I took a breath and winced.

**Dawn's POV**

I was quickly tackled to the ground by a crazed girl grunt.

"Pretty for a freak." she said before striking my face with her knife.

I felt three scraps before I placed my hand which had an aura sphere on her and shoved. I stood up and felt blood running down my left cheek, the right upper part of my head, and right above my left eye.

I was quickly blinded by my blood and whiped it away while trying to protect myself.

I quickly caught a dagger just in time too.

"Go," I muttered.

Two shadows went towards two out of the four grunts. The crazed girl still hadn't gotten up from the aura sphere.

I ran at the grunt who wasn't getting messed with by a shadow and quickly stopped when I saw he had a gun.

"Well what you gonna do girly?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I put my hand behind my back and was about to throw my aura sphere when something connected with my back.

I fell quickly and the aura sphere hit the top of the trees. I glanced up to see one of the grunts that my shadows were messing with crawling towards me. I felt around and finally found what had hit me.

The grunt had tossed their sword carrier with their sword in it. I rolled over and kicked him in the face before hopping up.

I turned around and quickly remembered the gun. I went to form an aura shield, but it was too late. One bullet hit my shoulder while another hit my leg.

Falling to one knee, I glared at the grunt. I summoned a shadow that grabbed the gun and tossed it into the forest.

"Aura sphere!" I cried throwing the blue sphere.

The grunt got hit and flew towards where crazed girl still was.

I looked around and saw the wounded grunts. I sat down and tried to remain calm.

**Misty's POV**

I had heard quite a few gunshots and hoped that none of the others had gotten shot.

I quickly made a pool below one of the grunts and he fell in with a big splash.

"Water? Really what kind of power is that?" a grunt mocked.

I saw the grunt in the water who was starting to sink.

"Close," I muttered motioning my hand towards the little pool.

I heard a scream and one of the grunts who had come to fight me ran.

I was left with two now; one boy and one girl.

A dagger was thrown towards my head, but I dodged. I quickly threw a dagger back and the girl wasn't very lucky. I didn't aim when I threw it and I felt a sickening feeling.

The guy came and tackled me. He slashed my forehead with his knife and he seemed very angry. I looked at him and then to the girl who was laying on the ground and saw a resemblance. They were brother and sister.

The grunt then jabbed a knife into my leg. I winced and quickly kicked him off of me.

I sat up and grabbed the knife that was digging into my leg. I went to pull it, but quickly ducked since the guy had thrown a knife. I removed the knife and tossed it and watched as he ran right into it.

I frowned and staying sitting on the ground trying to keep pressure on my leg.

**May's POV**

I winced from the pain in my side. I quickly moved out of the way from a grunt and kicked him in the head.

He fell to the ground roughly. I grabbed a dagger and threw it at another grunt.

The grunt threw a dagger at me too, but I dodged just in time. I gasped from the pain and clutched my side.

_I can't do this._

I tossed a dagger at the grunts leg and it stuck. I threw my other dagger at the other grunt who hadn't attack. Once the two were looking at their legs I vanished, making sure my hand was pressed tightly against my side so blood wouldn't drip.

**NO POV**

The leader looked at the mess in the forest, since the six had ran into the forest so no citizens would get hurt.

The leader waved for what was left for the grunts to retreat.

Once the leader, Alexandria, and the grunts left the six looked around at the mess.

"We killed people." they all muttered quietly.

Dawn, May, and Misty got up from the ground slowly and walked over towards the guys.

"Hold out your hand." Dawn instructed to Ash.

Ash held out his hand and his hand was soon fixed. The rest of his wounds were fixed too.

"What about you?" Ash asked looking at Dawn with concern.

"Don't worry," Dawn replied.

May kneeled next to Drew and fixed his wounds.

"You need to fix your side May." Drew stated.

"I know," May replied.

Misty kneeled or tried to next to Gary and fixed his wounds.

"Thanks. You need to fix that." Gary said.

"Welcome. I know."

The girls walked over to each other and placed their hands on their shoulders. Their wounds were soon gone, but the three looked very tired.

"Can we get away from here?" they asked facing the guys.

"Can we make it?" Gary asked.

"We should be able to make it." Drew mummbled.

"Well let's go then." Ash muttered.

The six started walking off from the scene and soon were in the forest, but moving slower than usual.

**Soo how was that?**

**Please R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**XashXdawnX- I'm sorry for the late update! So very sorry! I hope this makes up for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

The six were now a good ways away from the scene where they had just killed quite a few people.

They all collapsed to the ground with sweat running down their bodies. They had dried up blood from the wounds they had and the blood from their enemies staining their clothes and skin.

"Tomorrow we'll find water and freshen up. Right now we need to eat." Ash said.

The others nodded their heads. Dawn sent some shadows to gather wood and Drew made copies to gather food.

Soon the shadows and copies returned and dropped the wood and food onto the ground.

Gary lit the wood and soon a small fire was burning.

"I really do miss real food." May muttered as she stared at the berry in her hands.

"Look this is the only food the forest has. Deal with it." Drew said irritated.

May muttered a remark to what Drew said.

"Don't!" Dawn screamed at Drew.

Drew narrowed his eyes and just popped a smaller berry into his mouth.

"You know what I miss. I miss peaceful life. Not having to run for your life." Misty said suddenly.

"Everything revolves around you. Doesn't it Carrot Top!" Gary cried.

"You did not just call me that. Did you?"

"I did so deal with it!"

"Quit it!" Dawn screamed at the two that were bickering.

Ash was staring at the fire holding a berry in his hand.

"What's wrong with you four? Do you four not see yourselves?" he asked looking at them.

"Sorry..." the four trailed.

"Sorry? Sorry won't cut it. Drew, Gary, we told Joe that he could count on us. We would protect the girls. We have to work as a team. If you two can't talk to May and Misty without fighting learn how to cause you never know. They just might be the ones to save your ass. Same with you, May and Misty." Ash said sternly.

The four just remained silent. Ash sighed and shook his head. He popped a berry into his mouth and chewed. The four still hadn't replied.

"Will you guys answer Ash! Is he right or wrong?" Dawn asked breaking the silence.

"He's right, Dawn." May replied softly.

"Yeah I agree with May." Misty replied.

"He's right...for once." Gary muttered.

"Yeah he's right." Drew replied.

"Thank you that's all I wanted to know." Dawn said popping a berry into her mouth.

The other four went back to eating.

For a while the only sounds were the fire crackling and the forest life further into the forest.

Soon all the berries were gone and the fire was close to dying.

The six laid down and tried to fall asleep. Throughout the night all six tossed and turned in their sleep.

Finally all were sound asleep except one.

**Ash's POV**

I sat up and looked at the night sky. By how dark it was I would say it was midnight.

"I haven't slept any." I muttered.

I stood up from the ground and walked towards the edge of the forest. I looked towards the others that were still sleeping.

_Ash you're troubled?_

My eyes shot opened since Violet's voice had startled me.

_Sorta. We all are._

I reached into my pocket and removed the book that none of the others could read except for me and now Dawn.

_Why?_

I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

_Well we ran into Team Cipher. We didn't run this time we stood our ground and fought. We're having a really hard time because we had to kill some of the grunts. The girls saw the real Alexandria and she isn't the same...so they're dealing with that on top of killing people. Then I went off on the others minus Dawn. They are bickering like always, but this time it was so...so hateful._

I stared into the night sky.

_Oh..._

_Ash, this isn't good. Today's events have caused damage to all of you. You all think you're monsters, but you and the others aren't. We have failed, Team Cipher, they are chasing you all not the fakes, us. Do you want us to come back to help?_

I waited and waited, pondering my thoughts, trying to figure out what is best for all of us.

_I don't know. I'll have to ask the others...a team vote._

I closed my eyes, only to open them right after they closed. I wasn't even tired.

_I completely understand your answer. Ash you need to get some sleep._

_Sleep is out of the question. I'm not even tired._

I sensed something coming towards me. I made a small aura sphere and had it ready to throw at the intruder.

My aura sphere vanished as I realized who it was, Dawn.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked sitting down.

"I can't sleep. You don't sound sleepy." I answered.

"I've been sleeping, but something woke me up."

I could only nod my head.

"What woke you?" I asked.

_Ash you have to sleep. Go to sleep._

_No, I got Dawn talking to me now._

"A nightmare...like always."

"About today?"

"Oh today's events have been added to my nightmares. It wasn't today though."

"Oh. Then what was it? If you don't mind."

"You."

_Great! Well I'm going to sleep. Try not to be so troubled cause we know when you are. Oh and remember to ask._

_Bye and I will._

"Repeat that please." I said since I hadn't heard her.

"You." Dawn repeated.

"Your nightmare was about me?"

"Yes,"

"Ummm..."

"It was about you getting taken like Alexandria. All of us were fucked now since I was learning from you. We encountered Team Cipher and the leader had you come out. You weren't the same you were..." Dawn trailed.

I didn't say anything and wasn't going to until she was done.

"Well anyways. The leader had you attack us. I was able to protect the others for a little while, but soon I failed."

She looked at her hands.

"I was trying to protect the others. I put so much energy into the aura that it changed back to my evil aura. I killed the others not meaning too and then you killed me. Then the leader killed you." Dawn said finishing.

I processed everything she had just said.

"Don't worry. If I ever got taken I wouldn't change. That'll never happen though. I promise." I said looking at her.

She gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"You better keep that promise." she said standing up.

"I will. I never break a promise." I replied with a smile.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I know,"

"Night,"

"Night,"

Dawn walked back over to where she was sleeping before and laid down. I got up and walked back to my sleeping spot and laid down, hoping sleep would come.

**NO POV**

The morning sun greeted the six teens. They all woke up, but none of them looked fully rested, they all had bags under their eyes and their eyes were bloodshot.

"There's water not far from here." Misty announced.

"Lead the way." Ash stated.

Misty nodded her head and lead the others into the forest.

"Why don't we just use your power to wash up?" Gary asked.

"My power isn't made to clean in." Misty replied calmly.

Gary was going to say something else, but the look Ash sent him made him think otherwise.

"Misty are you sure you're going the right way?" May asked as she snapped a low hanging branch off the tree.

"Yes May, the water should be coming up any moment." Misty answered.

Misty stopped walking and faced the others.

"It should be right here." she said stomping her foot.

The others sat on the ground and Misty walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Why is there a cliff in a forest?" she asked.

"Misty this is the edge of the forest. A forest can have cliffs that lead to anything." Dawn answered.

Misty looked over the edge and smiled.

"Like water?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Guys I found the water!" Misty cried happily.

The others got up and hurried to the edge and looked over.

"Water!"

A frown was on May's face now.

"How do we get down there?" May asked.

Her frown spread to everyone else.

"Couldn't we jump?" Drew asked.

"Yeah go jump see what happens. That's a long drop." Gary said.

"I could make a water slide starting here and ending in the water." Misty said suddenly.

"Really?"

Misty nodded her head and set to work.

"Since when are you able to do this?" May asked.

"I've learned a lot of things since we've been out here." Misty answered.

Misty was soon finished with the slide.

"I'll go last so if it needs fixing while someone is in it I can fix it." Misty said.

"So we just slide down it?" Dawn asked.

"Yes,"

"Is it safe?" Gary asked.

"Should be,"

"SHOULD BE!"

"Don't worry guys it is."

None of them moved and this made Misty mad.

"If you guys don't decide who's going first I will." Misty said.

They were unfazed by what Misty said. Misty looked to see who was closest to the slide and it was Dawn.

Misty walked up behind Dawn and pushed her. Dawn screamed as she went down the slide.

"MISTY ARE YOU CRAZY!" May screamed.

"No,"

A splash was heard and they all looked down at the water. They saw where the splash occured at and soon Dawn came up from the water.

"MISTY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dawn screamed.

The others barely heard what Dawn said.

"Who's next?" Misty asked.

They seemed to be thinking of who was going next. Misty didn't have the patience and she looked to see who was next.

"Ash," she muttered.

She ran up behind Ash and had to shove him since he was bigger.

"MISTY!" he cried.

Soon he was sliding through the slide.

"Now am I gonna have to push the rest of you?" Misty asked.

A splash was heard and Drew hurried down the slide. A splash was heard and Gary went since he didn't want to be pushed.

"You're next," Misty said.

May walked to the slide and went. A splash was heard and Misty went and splashed.

"MISTY!" Dawn and Ash screamed at her.

"Sorry you two were the ones near the slide." Misty replied before diving.

The teens stayed in the water for quite a while.

"Umm guys I just realized something." Dawn said suddenly.

The tone of her voice made everyone stop and look at her.

"What?"

"How are we getting back up?"

Everyone started looking around.

"There's land over there." Gary said pointing to some grassy area.

"Well everyone done here?" Gary asked.

No objection was made and they started swimming towards the grassy area.

Soon they were climbing onto the grass and sat waiting for their clothes to dry.

"This is another part of the forest." Ash said.

"Where though?" May asked looking around.

Ash shrugged his shoulders in response.

After ten minutes their clothes were mostly dry.

"We need to train. We should train so we don't have to keep running when we encounter Team Cipher." Gary said standing up.

"I agree, but Team Cipher has guns." Misty replied.

"Well there are the bodies of the grunts still there..." Drew trailed.

"How are we supposed to get up th-" Ash started, but stopped.

"You really think a copy or shadow could do that?" Ash asked.

"Hell it's worth a shot right?"

"Yeah,"

"We'll need more than guns though. Team Cipher has anything and everything." May said sitting down on a log.

"She's right," Misty said sighing.

"Well there's only one choice." Dawn said speaking up.

"Which is?" May asked.

"You aren't thinking..." Misty trailed.

"Yes I am Misty. The only way we can get weapons to use against Team Cipher is by killing again." Dawn said.

"She's right. We can't rely on our powers twenty four seven. Our knives and swords are getting dull. We're going to need new weapons. I vote yes." Ash said explaining his reason.

"I vote no. These images are never going to leave my mind." May said.

"I vote no. It takes a lot out of me to heal everyone." Misty said folding her arms.

So far Dawn was the only girl that seemed to think killing was a good idea.

"I vote...yes. We need to be prepared for anything." Drew said calmly.

Gary was left to decide. If he votes with Ash, Dawn, and Drew he would defiently not tie it up, but if he voted with May and Misty he would tie it.

"I vote...yes. We need to be ready for anything. Anything could happen. You two may hate to kill, but think about it this way. You don't kill and you die. Do you want to die?" Gary said explaining his reason.

"No I don't want to die." Misty snapped.

"Neither do I." May snapped.

"Calm down!" Dawn cried glaring at May and Misty.

The two just nodded their heads.

"Oh yeah while we are voting I need to ask you guys something." Ash said suddenly.

"What?" the others asked.

Ash was about to speak when he jerked his head to the edge of the cliff quickly.

"Misty get the slide gone. Now." he ordered.

Misty waved her hand and the slide fell and drops of water hit the water.

Ash looked around and saw that the area they were at didn't have many trees to provide cover. He looked into the water, deep and dark...perfect cover...possible death.

He looked to the cliff edge again. He ran a hand through his raven, black spikey hair.

"Okay there are two choices. One we make a wild dash and hope we can get into the forest and hope that we are covered when they appear. Two we dive into the water and pray that we don't kill ourselves...unless Misty has some trick." Ash explained.

"How far away are they?" Drew asked trying to listen for any signs of them.

"Not far," Ash answered glancing at the cliff again.

The water was closer. The forest was a good ways away until you have cover.

"Couldn't I just make us vanish?" May asked.

"I would say yes, but I heard a thought. They have something that makes them be able to find where people are." Ash explained.

"Like a tracker?" Dawn asked.

"Yes,"

"Misty is there anyway you can allow us to breath while in water?" Ash asked.

"No, don't you have a some aura thing?" Misty replied.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his book. He quickly scanned through the pages.

"No," he sighed putting the book back into his pocket.

"Let's just make a mad dash to the forest. I refuse to go in water." Gary said glaring at the water.

"Ready to run?" Ash asked jokingly.

The others nodded their heads and the six took off running to the forest.

"Why are we running when we're supposed to fight?" May asked.

"Cause we aren't prepared right now! We're still recovering from the fight!" Dawn cried.

"They're about to be at the cliff edge! We aren't safe!" Ash yelled.

The six pushed their legs and soon they were in the forest. They stood behind trees, peaking around the trunk to look at the cliff edge.

The six panted and breathed unevenly, watching from behind the trees.

After about three minutes the leader appeared in their view.

His cold, cruel eyes scanned the water and the forest. The six quickly hid behind their tree.

When they looked back the leader was remving something from his belt. A PokeBall was now enlarged in his hand.

He released the Pokemon which was a Salamance. The Salamance was given an order and it flew into the sky.

The leader scanned the water and forest once more before turning and walking away.

The six remained standing behind the trees.

"Dawn, Drew think you two can send shadows and copies to gather the weapons from the fight scene?" Ash asked.

"What if Team Cipher sees the shadows?" Drew asked.

"Never mind. Dawn think your shadows can do the job?" Ash asked facing the bluenette.

"Yep," she replied as she flicked her wrist.

Four shadows ran the way the six had traveled from. Soon they were out of sight of the six.

"Should we practice?" Misty asked breaking the silence.

"I think we should try to figure out what that Salamance is doing." Gary said.

"...And how are we going to do that?" May asked.

"Beats me. I just thought it would be better to know what that Salamance is doing before we step into an open space."

"That's a good idea Gary, but we didn't hear the leader. There's no telling where it went." Drew said calmly.

Gary just nodded his head.

"Ash what were you asking before?" Dawn asked, seeming to be the only one who remembered that Ash was saying before.

"Oh right...Yesterday, well early this morning, I had a chat with Violet. She, Jewel, and Seth say they failed since Team Cipher attacked us yesterday. They want to know if we want them to come back and help. So?" Ash explained.

**What will the others say?**

**Please R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

**XashXdawnX- Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Last Time**

_**"Oh right...Yesterday, well early this morning, I had a chat with Violet. She, Jewel, and Seth say they failed since Team Cipher attacked us yesterday. They want to know if we want them to come back and help. So?" Ash explained.**_

The other five just looked at Ash.

"I'll have to think about it." Dawn said breaking the silence.

"Not sure, I gotta have time to think." Gary said running a hand through his now dried hair.

"Same here...you never know if they would betray us. Again." Drew said folding his arms.

"I need time to think." May replied.

"Same here, I gotta think." Misty answered.

Ash nodded his head at the answers he got.

"I still have to think about it too." he replied with a small chuckle.

Drew and Gary just shook their heads at his stupidity while the girls giggled slightly.

"I say we stay here until the shadows return. Good idea?" Drew asked sitting down.

The others sat down too, so Drew's idea was a good idea.

"How long does it take a few shadows to get weapons?" Gary asked growing annoyed.

"Gary. The shadows have to be careful and not get caught. They have to use just the right amount of energy so they can pick up items. They might have to fight with some of the bodies. They double check and triple check to make sure they didn't miss anything. They are cautious. It takes time." Dawn explained.

"Whatever," Gary muttered.

Dawn was unfazed by his rude comment.

"What about the Salamance? What do we do about it?" May asked suddenly.

"We can't do anything May. We just wait and see." Ash answered calmly.

May just nodded her head and looked at the sky.

"We'll stay here tonight. Team Cipher isn't going to do anything tonight. We'll start moving in the morning." Ash said suddenly.

"We just started moving though." Gary complained.

"I know. It's just we still need to recover and get prepared before we go out into the open fields that await us in there." Ash said pointing into the forest.

Gary just nodded his head in understanding.

"Here comes the shadows." Dawn said suddenly.

Dawn's shadows appeared and dropped weapons onto the ground.

"Let's see what we got." Drew said kneeling down by the small pile.

"Guns with no ammo, a few daggers, and a sword with its carrier." he said tossing the gun with no ammo carelessly back onto the pile.

"Well at least we have some other weapons." May said trying to talk without fighting.

"Sure," Drew muttered.

Dawn removed her two dull daggers and placed them beside her foot. She grabbed two of the new daggers and slid them into her boots.

"What?" she asked since the others were staring at her.

"Nothing," they replied.

The others swapped their weapons out.

"If we can find a rock we could sharpen our old weapons." Misty said as she looked at her new dagger.

The six remained sitting on the ground for the longest time.

… … … …

Smoke now covered the sky above the forest. Some of the smoke traveled into the forest and was slowly moving. Flames covered many of the trees and embers flew onto the grass creating even more fire.

The six were asleep, still exhausted from the recent events.

Ash started coughing and his eyes shot opened.

"Fuck!" he cried.

He started coughing again and looked at the forest for a quick second.

"Guys wake up!" he yelled at the others who were asleep.

None of them woke up and he quickly panicked. He then saw the steady rise and fall of their chests and he calmed down. He coughed again and his eyes started to burn. He had to wake them up, but they were all knocked out.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed.

They all jumped and opened their eyes. Gary's eyes closed again, but they quickly shot opened.

"What happened?" he asked coughing after he finished his question.

"I-*cough* I don't know." Ash said trying not to breath in anymore smoke, but it was impossible.

"We gotta put it out!" May cried.

"Misty can you?" Ash asked facing her.

"I don't know. This is a lot of fire." she said looking down.

"We could help...couldn't we?" Dawn asked facing Ash.

"We could, but even with three I don't think it would be enough." Ash replied.

"What do we do?" Gary asked then started coughing.

"Let's move we have to find a way out." Ash said.

"We can't go to the lake. Lots of fallen trees that are on fire are blocking the way." Drew said annoyed.

The six were now going to have to run through an unfamiliar part of the forest.

"Come on!" Ash cried as he ran.

The others followed him. Ash was seeing with aura so he knew where fallen trees were, where embers were falling, or if anything or anyone was near.

The six ran through the forest avoiding trees that fell. Suddenly Ash stopped and the others did too.

"Why did you stop? Did you forget we're endangered of losing our life!" Misty screeched.

Ash lowered his eyes to slits, annoyed.

"There are people coming towards us. I was trying to hear their thoughts, but their thoughts are blocked." Ash answered and then started running again.

The others chased after him. Ash sighed since the figures quickly turned and ran towards them still.

"They're chasing us." Ash muttered.

A loud crack was heard and the six stopped suddenly. Ash quickly saw the tree, the others stood right in its path. If it fell it would kill them.

"Okay! Either run this way or run back. Don't do it and you'll die." Ash said looking at the tree.

May freaked and ran into the forest side and continued running.

"MAY!" Ash yelled.

He saw her still running thanks to his aura.

"She's a good ways away now..." he muttered and looked down and then looked back at the tree.

Drew sent a copy to chase after May and he quickly back-stepped. Misty back-stepped quickly while Gary and Dawn ran forward.

The tree fell with a loud crash and embers flew at them. They all flinched as a few embers hit their flesh.

"Drew your copy its gone. May isn't running anymore she's standing still. Wait no she's moving now, but she's running with the figures." Ash said focusing on May.

"What is she doing with those figures?" Misty asked becoming panicked.

"Maybe she knows them." Dawn muttered.

"My copy must have gotten hit by a tree falling." Drew said.

"Well we have to run either way. We have to find a way out." Ash said.

"Okay!" Drew and Misty yelled.

Ash, Dawn, and Gary ran trough the forest while Ash watched the figures and May. Ash stopped suddenly and Dawn and Gary nearly hit him.

"Why'd you stop?" Gary asked panting.

"The figures one is chasing us and the other two are chasing Drew and Misty oh May's with those two too." Ash explained.

"Who or what is chasing us?" Dawn asked taking a deep breath.

"I don't know. The figure chasing us just vanished." Ash said confused.

"What?"

Ash tried to sense where the figure went, but found it useless.

"I can't find it. The figures are still following the others though."

Ash formed an aura sphere and spun around and shot it at the air. It made contact and a human figure appeared.

"What the hell? Ash it's me Violet." Violet said her hand over her stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Ash said.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Just because we aren't around doesn't mean we don't watch out. We saw a Salamance flying around. Then we saw smoke. We knew something had happened and when we did an aura scan thrugh the forest we found Ash's aura. We knew you guys were in trouble." Violet explained.

"So May's running with Seth and Jewel?" Gary asked.

"Yes, and they are chasing Misty and Drew."

"Do you know a way out of here?" Ash asked coughing.

"Yes, but as you can see I didn't have a lot of luck. I ran into a tree since I saw a Team Cipher grunt." Violet said motioning to herself.

The three hadn't noticed, but Violet had a red mark on her arm and she had scratches covering her arms and legs.

"Well can you help us out of here?"

"Yes,"

Violet took off running the way she had came and the three ran after her.

"So how come I couldn't see you?" Ash asked as they ran.

"You mean while I was invisible?" Violet asked avoiding a low hanging branch.

"Yeah,"

"It's just what I used."

"Okay,"

Violet stopped suddenly and the other three stopped behind her.

"The path is blocked. A tree fell." she said as her eyes glowed blue.

"What do we do?" Dawn asked becoming scared.

Sure nearly getting killed is terrifying, but possibly getting burned alive is even more terrifying.

"Hang on,"

Violet looked around the forest with the aura view.

"Everything is blocked! They have anything trapped in this forest! Seth and Jewel caught up to Drew and Misty by the way. They can't find a way out either." Violet said.

"So we're basically out of luck?" Gary asked.

Violet didn't answer so her silence spoke for her.

"Wait can't you use that aura thing that you, Seth, and Jewel used that one time?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Violet asked confused.

"Team Cipher was there and you three used something to get us out to another spot."

"We could, but Team Cipher they are waiting. They know you six are here and are waiting for you to come out." Violet said.

"So Team Cipher knows that we're in here! Great! Just great!" Gary yelled.

They all stood in the burning forest trying to come up with a plan.

"Can't we transport to another town?" Dawn asked.

"It's not that easy. It takes a lot of people." Violet answered.

"Ash and I have aura though."

"Still..."

Dawn sighed knowing the older girl was not going to allow them to help.

"I found an exit, but we're going to have to run fast if we want to make it." Violet said suddenly.

"Okay,"

Violet took off running and the three struggled to keep up with her. While running through the forest they met up with Drew, Jewel, May, Misty, and Seth.

The group saw the small opening where there wasn't any fire.

"Hurry!" Violet cried.

The teens pushed their legs and they made it out of the burning forest and stumbled onto the ground.

"Thank you for coming to help us. If you three hadn't came we might have died." Ash said as he tried to regain his breath.

"No problem. Like I said before just cause we aren't here doesn't mean we don't look out." Violet said as she too regained her breath.

"Yeah thanks for helping us." Dawn and Gary said.

"Thank you," Drew said coolly.

"Thanks," Misty said.

"Thanks for making me stop before that tree hit me." May said.

"You are all welcome. We wouldn't let yall die." the three siblings said.

The teens were finally able to breath without heaving.

"Well we made it out." Ash said looking at the burning forest.

"Yeah we did,"

"We need to get away from the fire though...don't we?" Misty asked.

"Not necessarily. We're out of the burning forest now. Misty can you make a wall of water?" Ash asked.

"Umm I think..." Misty answered not sure if she could or not.

"Try,"

Misty faced the burning forest. She calmed herself and took a breath before moving both hands to the far left corner, near the burning forest. She slowly raised her hands and water started going up. She made it up to the edge of the trees and then slowly moved her hands to the right and the wall was formed.

"Wow I did it." she said shocked.

"Well I think we should leave." Violet said motioning to herself, Seth, and Jewel.

Violet, Seth, and Jewel stood up from the ground. The others jumped up quickly.

"Wait!" they all cried.

The three siblings stood, waiting. The six teens looked at one another and all gave small nods. Ash faced the three siblings.

"You three helped us out. About what you asked me yesterday to ask them. The answer is yes. We need all the help we can get." Ash said.

"Really?" Jewel asked shocked.

"Really,"

"Just on one condition though." the six said as one.

The three waited for what they had to say. Ash gave a look and the other five nodded.

"Don't betray us again." Ash said sternly.

"We won't," Jewel said softly.

"We failed last time." Seth muttered.

"We promise we will not betray you all again." Violet stated.

The snapping of a twig made the group turn quickly. They glanced around trying to locate the source of the noise.

"I don't sense anything..." Ash muttered.

"Same here..." Violet said softly.

"Ditto," Seth and Jewel said.

Laughter came from the trees and a pair of red eyes looked at the group from the shadows of the forest.

"Well, well, well looks like you all ran into our trap anyways." a voice said laughing.

"Show yourself!" the teens yelled.

"Oh showing myself wouldn't matter."

Laughter filled the air again.

"He's not alone..." Jewel muttered.

"Well then if you won't show yourself...we'll just have to make you and your lackeys show yourselves then!"

**Please R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Sooooo sorry for not updating in…a month or two? I'm really sorry! Hope this makes up for the late update!**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_The snapping of a twig made the group turn quickly. They glanced around trying to locate the source of the noise._

_"I don't sense anything..." Ash muttered._

_"Same here..." Violet said softly._

_"Ditto," Seth and Jewel said._

_Laughter came from the trees and a pair of red eyes looked at the group from the shadows of the forest._

_"Well, well, well looks like you all ran into our trap anyways." a voice said laughing._

_"Show yourself!" the teens yelled._

_"Oh showing myself wouldn't matter."_

_Laughter filled the air again._

_"He's not alone..." Jewel muttered._

_"Well then if you won't show yourself...we'll just have to make you and your lackeys show yourselves then!"_

* * *

><p>"Now, now there is no need for violence."<p>

Stepping out of the shadows of the forest were the Team Cipher leader, Alexandria, and Team Cipher higher grunts.

"Oh and nearly killing us isn't violence?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"I knew you could escape. I didn't know these three would appear though."

"Seems you all got hurt in the fire." The leader said noticing the reddening of the teen's skin.

The nine kept quiet, knowing they couldn't speak to the leader.

"None of this would have happened if you three insignificant boys had turned over the girls. And if you three girls hadn't ran, your dear leader Alexandria wouldn't be like this." The leader continued.

"We were sent to protect these three at all costs!" the guys yelled.

"Alexandria would understand. She told us no matter what, don't go, and stay with the boys." The girls said.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to take you three by force. Maybe we'll take all six of you." The leader said smirking.

With a quick motion the leader had ordered all the grunts to attack.

"Dawn, May, Misty get down!" Ash cried suddenly.

The girls ducked down and the rays that could hurt them flew over where they had just been standing.

"Get those girls!" the leader cried.

The grunts pulled out ray guns and started firing.

"We can't get hit!" Misty cried.

"None of us can. If any person with a power gets hit with those rays they're done. They'll become paralyzed and then they would get taken." Violet said quickly as she dodged a ray.

"We have to run. We can't fight when they all have these guns." Ash said suddenly.

The others nodded and May quickly vanished. May ran around and when she touched one of the others they vanished and ran with her.

"Now we just have to get Misty then we can get out of here." May said running towards Misty.

Misty dodged yet another ray and May touched her, but Misty got hit by a stray ray.

"You tried your best." Misty said before falling to the ground.

"MISTY!" Dawn and May screamed.

The leader pointed straight at where the teens were hidden.

"Fire right there."

"Teleport!" Violet cried.

The eight were dropped onto the ground in another part of the forest.

"We have to go back!" May cried.

"We'll get her back."

"NOW!"

"May! They are going to use her as bait. Before we go running back or before they find us. We have to figure out a way to avoid those rays. We need to somehow get rid of those guns or come up with a defense." Drew said.

"We have to go back though." May said sadly.

"May. It'll be okay. They'll help us get her back. Misty is stronger than us, she'll hold out." Dawn said reassuringly.

"Fine…"

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked facing the guys.

"Like Drew said we come up with a defense." Gary said.

"Wait…what if we could get one of those guns? Test it out against our powers." Ash said suddenly.

"How do you expect us to get one of those guns? Team Cipher is all over that place." Gary said.

"Easy. Be back in a few." Ash said standing up and suddenly vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I had teleported myself close to where we had just left. I crept towards the clearing and saw Team Cipher still there. Misty laid on the ground; unmoving.

"She's just paralyzed." I muttered.

"Get the girl. We have to redesign these guns." The leader said as he walked back into the trees.

"Redesign?"

A grunt kneeled down and picked up Misty. I saw Misty's eyes open and she looked towards the trees where I was. Her eyes looked at the ground and I looked to where she was looking; a ray gun laid on the ground.

After a few minutes all of Team Cipher was gone. I walked into the clearing and picked up the gun.

"What did the leader mean by redesign?" I asked myself.

I thought for a few minutes and the answer hit me.

"They knew all along. The first time they shot they missed on purpose and let us escape. They've been studying us learning our powers. Misty controls water…water is weak against electricity. A Pokemon can paralyze its opponent with an electric attack." I said.

I stood there for a few more minutes.

"Shit! They're using these guns and targeting each of us with the weakness to us."

"Teleport!" I cried.

I reappeared, but I was in the sky and I fell towards the ground. I landed on the ground and quickly got up.

"I know what they are doing." I said suddenly.

The others looked at me confused.

"This gun was made for Misty. It paralyzed people. Water is weak against electricity. They are using the guns to get us. Next time we meet it'll be a different kind of effect. When we first met Team Cipher they missed on purpose and let us escape. They've been learning about our powers and learning our weaknesses. They're using these to get us." I explained.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I just figured it out when the leader said redesign."

"So mine will be water?" Gary asked.

"Yeah it will."

"What about us? Drew makes copies and has good hearing. May can vanish and blow a mist. I have the power to steal, make shadows, and aura. You can use aura." Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Violet you guys are in more danger now. Team Cipher is serious now. You guys might want to leave while you still can."

"No, we aren't leaving. We're going to help." Violet said.

"Okay then. We all have to be careful now."

"Ash are you sure you heard right?" Gary asked.

I closed my eyes and showed what I had just seen a few moments ago.

_I crept towards the clearing and saw Team Cipher still there. Misty laid on the ground; unmoving. _

"_She's just paralyzed." I muttered._

"_Get the girl. We have to redesign these guns." The leader said as he walked back into the trees._

"_Redesign?" _

_A grunt kneeled down and picked up Misty. I saw Misty's eyes open and she looked towards the trees where I was. Her eyes looked at the ground and I looked to where she was looking; a ray gun laid on the ground._

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"Yeah, so this gun is useless to all of us, right?" Gary asked.

"Yes it's useless."

"So what do we do?" May asked.

"We train against our weaknesses. Only problem…I have no idea what any of our weaknesses are except for Gary."

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"Well this is just great. When we encounter them again one of us is screwed." Drew said throwing his hands up.

"Hey! Calm down Drew!" Dawn cried.

Drew glared at Dawn and she just rolled her eyes.

"What was up with that?" May asked.

"Gary we'll start with you first. All of us will use some form of water to attack. Drew and May go to Violet and do as she says." Ash said.

Drew and May walked over to where Violet was.

"Hand please."

They held out one hand and Violet touched it.

"All you have to do is think of water." Violet said.

The two nodded and all of the teens surrounded Gary.

"Why am I the one who has to get attacked first?" he asked.

"Cause we know your weakness. Ready?" Dawn answered.

"Fine and ready…"

Gary watched the others and waited for one of them to make a move. Jewel was the first to attack by sending two balls of water at him.

Gary just let the attacks hit his arms.

"Did it do anything?" Ash asked.

"No. What Misty does that hurts me."

"Okay then. We can do that."

Dawn quickly attacked by forming a wave and sending it towards Gary. The wave crashed down on Gary and now he was soaked.

"Seriously Dawn!" he cried.

"Try to stop the attacks. Focus on the water and make it do something to your advantage. Make it boil, steam, hot, anything that will help you." Dawn said.

Gary just nodded his head and waited again. Seth and Violet sent two streams of water towards Gary. He stared at the water and imagined it to be fire instead; since fire helps him and won't kill him if he has control over it; the forest fire though, too many flames for him to control.

"Ow!" Violet cried suddenly.

Gary looked and saw that the water was now fire and Violet had gotten burned.

"You did it! How or what did you do?" Dawn asked.

"I can control fire. I imagined the water to be fire." Gary answered.

"Well let's keep it up. Gary you're going to have to be able to do that a lot quicker." Ash said.

Gary just nodded and waited.

May and Drew sent two waves at Gary while Ash and Dawn sent a small whirlpool. The whirlpool quickly changed into a fire swirl and the waves walls of fire.

"That was- Gary!" Ash cried.

Gary came back and saw that the fire walls had decided to corner Jewel. Gary swatted his hand and the fire was put out.

"Sorry, I zoned out. I guess I was controlling it without noticing." Gary replied.

"No harm done. I'm fine!" Jewel said skipping back over.

The next morning the eight left the spot they were currently at.

"What if we run into Team Cipher and the new guns aren't designed for Gary?" Drew asked as they walked.

"Then we're all going to have to be ready for anything." Ash replied.

The eight continued to walk and after a few minutes a ray passed right in front of Drew.

"Okay, Team Cipher is here." He said annoyed.

The eight stopped and waited.

"Where?" May asked.

The aura teens quickly scanned.

"In the trees."

Violet was still scanning and scanned the inside of a gun.

"Gary run! They're after you!" Violet cried.

"No! I'll fight!"

"You can't see them!" Ash cried quickly shielding Gary from a ray that was behind him.

"Run to where?" Gary asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jewel cried grabbing Gary's hand.

"Teleport!" Jewel cried.

Jewel and Gary were no longer there. The rays stopped and Team Cipher retreated.

"They were after Gary. If the target leaves they'll leave the rest of us alone." Violet said.

"Where did Jewel take Gary?" May asked.

"Umm…according to her message she's stuck in the air." Seth said suddenly.

"Stuck in the air?"

"Yes, she's not familiar with the teleporting and she got stuck."

"Oh…"

"Be right back!" Seth cried and teleported.

"Team Cipher is gone right?" Drew asked.

"Yes, they left as soon as the rays stopped." Violet answered.

A silence passed. Gary, Jewel, and Seth reappeared and Gary looked annoyed.

"I don't want to teleport anymore." He said sitting down.

"I said I was sorry. I thought of the first thing and it happened to be sky." Jewel said.

"Yeah and I don't like the sky anymore."

Thunder boomed and the clouds turned gray. Rain started to fall and the teens started getting soaked.

**Please R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- New chapter of HD! Sorry I haven't updated other stories…I will though.**

* * *

><p>The teens sat on the ground not caring about the rain any more. The rain was better than fire.<p>

"I think we should keep watch since Team Cipher is attacking more frequently. I'll take the first watch." Ash said.

The others nodded and laid down to sleep while Ash stood up and walked to the tree line. He leaned against a tree and stared into the darkening sky when he started to zone out as a vision started to occur.

"Black goo?" he asked himself once he came back to the world.

He thought about the vision. It only showed their feet as they dodged the rays that turned into black goo once it made contact with something.

"Who are they going after now?" he muttered.

Ash kept watch for a while; it must have been two maybe three hours. He was fighting off sleep, but it was becoming difficult since the rain had started pouring now. Rain made him tired all the time, but when he hadn't slept since the day before he was almost like the walking dead.

"Hey Ash, go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take over now." Violet said approaching Ash.

"Thanks Violet…oh and Violet I had a vision." Ash said tiredly.

"Tell all of us, not just me. Go get some rest."

When all the teens awaken they saw that Seth was already awake.

"Last night while I was watching I had a vision." Ash said.

"What did you see?"

"Well the vision showed our feet. We were dodging the rays and when the rays made contact with something it turned into black goo. I'm not sure what the black goo does or who it would be weak against." Ash explained.

"Black goo?" Violet asked.

"Yep, black goo."

"Did you see what the goo did?" Gary asked.

"No, the vision ended before I could see what it did if it did anything."

"Well only one way to find out. We'll just have to be cautious and ready for anything." Violet said.

"We should head towards the town that is nearby." Seth said standing up.

The eight teens started walking through the forest being cautious and listening for Team Cipher.

"They attacked twice yesterday. Who knows how many times they'll attack today, if they attack today." Gary muttered as they walked through the forest.

Ash stumbled and quickly regained his balance, but stood still staring straight ahead.

"What did you see?" Drew asked.

"The guns there are two different types now. One is shooting the black goo the other was this black beam, I'm not sure what the black beam did." Ash replied.

"Black goo and beams? What are they up to?" Violet muttered.

After walking for an hour and still no sign of Team Cipher the teens were starting to think they weren't going to attack, but they were wrong. A beam shot out right in front of Jewel.

"Okay, they are...in the trees and heading towards us." Violet said quickly.

The grunts stepped out from the trees, surrounding the teens from the front and back, but not the sides.

"You aren't getting away this time." a grunt said.

The guns started firing, but the teens weren't sure who it was that was being targeted. Ash formed a shield to protect everyone, but the rays came through the shield.

"What!" he cried shocked.

Dawn sent shadows as a line of defense and the shadows took the hits, but also caused Dawn some pain.

"We have to go!" Violet cried.

Drew made some copies in hope to help the shadows protect. When Drew stepped towards the others his feet got stuck.

"Guys!" he called.

He tried to form copies, but couldn't form a copy.

"My power...I can't form a copy." Drew said shocked.

The grunts started coming closer towards Drew.

"Drew!"

Drew glanced at the grunts and then to the others.

"Get out of here!" he cried quickly looking towards the side where the others were at.

"More grunts are coming." Drew said to them hearing more footsteps approaching.

"Let's go." Ash said clearly hating the idea of having to run while they captured Drew.

The teens ran into the forest and while running they vanished. Once they reappeared Ash and Gary were quiet.

"Arceus! We're failing this mission!" Gary cried as his hair became on fire.

"Umm...Gary your hair is...on fire." May said softly.

"Yeah it does that when I get mad." Gary snapped.

Ash raised his hand and shot a beam of water at Gary's face.

"Chill Gary." Ash said calmly.

"They have Misty and now Drew! Ash we're failing! Soon they'll have all of us!" Gary cried.

"Maybe and maybe not. If they capture us all we will find a way to escape. Remember we escaped once before." Ash said.

"Wait...what?" Dawn asked catching Ash's last sentence.

The two boys sighed and looked at Dawn and May mainly.

"We've been captured by Team Cipher before. We were able to escape and I was able to wipe the memory so none of them know us. We were still new and got captured. We escaped, but after that we focused on becoming stronger and smarter. It was tough...what we went through." Ash explained.

"Oh..." the girls said.

"That's how you knew what my mom cried when she froze them." Violet said.

Ash only nodded his head.

"What are they doing to Misty?" May asked.

"There's no telling. With us they just used our weaknesses against us, but at the time it was Gary who got attacked the most. Drew and I had shockers all over us so if we tried anything we would get hurt." Ash answered.

"So they tortured you?" Dawn asked.

"Only for information, but we wouldn't say a thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

I was captured by Team Cipher and brought to what I guess was their base. I was in some type of cage that would shock me every hour and if I touched the bars.

Listening in on the guards conversations I was able to figure out they had designed a gun that was made for me and me alone. It shot electricity that paralyzed me. Electricity was powerful against water. I was able to figure out that the gun had be redesigned and it contained water, they were going after Gary next.

A day passed I think, it was the attack on Gary, but the mission was a fail. Gary escaped and for some strange reason I was glad he was safe. Once again the gun was redesigned with this black goo and beam. I didn't know who was being targeted since I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head hurt and my body was sore and I was so weak. I looked out of the cage and into the room and saw the door open.

"Was the mission a success?" one of the guards who watched me asked.

"See for yourself." a grunt said from the door.

I saw the grunt pull on something and Drew came stumbling into the room. His arms were tied by a rope and he was being pulled around. I noticed that this black goo covered his body, like a rash. The goo was mainly on his feet, but it seemed to spread to his whole body.

"The gun was a success. The goo trapped him in place and then spread once the others fled. He can't use his power; which is to make copies I think." the grunt said.

I watched as Drew was lead to a cage beside mine. He seemed out of it or he was mad at himself. At least I had someone to talk to now. The only person I could talk to was the guard and that was stupid because the guard only asked for information; which I wouldn't give.

"Keep an eye on them." the grunt said pushing Drew into the cage and pressing some buttons.

The grunt had activated the attack so Drew would get hurt every hour...or whatever his was. The grunt left the room and I saw Drew sitting on the floor of the cage trying to pry the goo off. He was able to get it off his feet.

He tried to form a copy, but I saw a red light flash and he was blasted by the goo right in the face.

The guard busted out laughing.

"Why don't you shut up!" I cried shooting a stream of water at him.

The red light flashed and I was zapped by the electricity and fell to the ground paralyzed.

"So if we attack we get attacked by our weaknesses?" Drew asked.

I had to wait a few minutes to see if I could get my feeling in my mouth to speak. I only managed to make a noise.

"Was that a yes?"

"Mhmm!" I said only able to say that one word.

I could see Drew and his face was covered in the black goo. It was also in his hair.

_He's not going to like that._ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

Once the others fled the goo traveled up from my feet and spread across my body.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

"Like it? It's a goo that spreads after a few minutes of coming in contact with you. It refuses to let you make a copy." a grunt said.

A pain shot through my head and I was falling to my knees. Everything started to fade away, but I heard a grunt say "Get the scraper." before losing conscience.

When I opened my eyes I saw a grunt tying my hands together with a rope. He pulled and I stumbled behind him. We walked-well I was stumbling- through a hallway until stopping at a door. The grunt typed in something and the door opened.

"Was the mission a success?" a voice from inside the room asked.

"See for yourself." the grunt said.

The grunt pulled me into a room and I looked around. Many cages were in this room. A guard sat in a chair looking bored, but I noticed Misty looking at me from a cage.

"The gun was a success. The goo trapped him in place and then spread once the others fled. He can't use his power; which is to make copies I think." the grunt said.

I was lead to the cage beside Misty.

"Keep an eye on them." the grunt said pushing me into the cage and pressing some buttons.

I landed on the ground, but instead of standing back up I sat down. I heard the grunt leave and I started to try to get this goo off of my feet. I got some off my feet and I tried to make a copy. A red light flashed and goo blasted me right in the face.

I heard the guard start laughing.

"Why don't you shut up!" Misty cried shooting a stream of water at him.

The red light flashed and she was zapped by the electricity and fell to the ground paralyzed.

"So if we attack we get attacked by our weaknesses?" I asked.

She took a few minutes before making a noise.

"Was that a yes?"

"Mhmm!" she cried.

I could see black all over my face and it had blasted me in the face then it was in my hair.

_Who are they going after next? May and Gary they have the easiest weaknesses. May could get something like me done. Gary the water again. What about the others though? They possess aura... I guess I'll find out by listening to the conversations._ I thought.

My eyelids were becoming heavy and soon I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"Who do you think they will go after next?" Gary asked as they all sat on the ground watching as the sun started to set.

"I have no idea. They are just jumping around." Ash muttered.

"Violet, what are an aura possessors weaknesses?" Dawn asked.

"Well if they are good it's bad aura possessors. If bad it's good aura possessors. I don't know how they can get a bad aura though." Violet replied.

"What could they have for me?" May asked.

"For some reason I think the black beam was made for you, May." Seth said.

"Why?"

"Well think about it. Black will show up on anything. You can turn invisible. The goo was for Drew, maybe the beam was for you." Seth explained.

May just nodded her head.

"Do you think they will try to capture us?" Jewel asked motioning to herself and siblings.

"I think so Jewel. You three have become a big problem with their plans." Ash said frowning.

"Thought so."

"We're slowly getting taken out. Soon we're all going to be captured." May muttered.

"May, have some faith. We can easily avoid these guys. Save Drew and Misty and Alexandria." Dawn said trying to reassure her friend who was basically her sister.

"I know, but do you even think we can save Alexandria? She's been with them for a while. What if she doesn't snap out of it and we have to kill her?"

"Don't say that May! Alexandria is strong, she'll come to her senses. She must be under a control with some type of device."

May just looked at the grass in front of her and remained silent.

_Do you think Misty can hear us?_ May asked Dawn through her mind.

Dawn jumped slightly since she was startled.

_I don't know...maybe._

_We should try to contact her. Maybe she could tell us where she is and what they are planning._

_May, I highly doubt Misty could hear us._

_No harm in trying right?_

_I guess..._

The two girls concentrated and called for Misty. They kept calling her name hoping to get a reply, but none came.

_It's useless. She can't hear us. She would've answered by now._ Dawn thought sadly.

May nodded her head.

The teens were sitting on the ground when Ash grabbed his head.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Violet asked.

Ash remained silent and holding his head. He looked like he was in pain. His eyes hot opened.

"Team Cipher..." he trailed as his eyes closed again.

"Team Cipher what?" Dawn asked.

"Alexandria..." he trailed after opening his eyes and then they seemed to glaze over and he stared at Dawn since he was looking at her at that moment.

"..."

_Ash what did you see?_ Violet asked invading his thoughts.

_Team Cipher is planning to use Alexandria to..._

_To what Ash?_

Ash closed his thoughts and refused to answer Violet telepathically.

"Ash what!" Violet cried.

"I can't say." Ash said lowly.

"Ash, we all need to know. We have to be prepared." Dawn said trying to get him to tell.

"No, I can't tell."

Ash still looked like he was in pain. His hand remained on his head and he looked like he was in pain.

"Are you seeing the future?" Gary asked.

Ash's eyes glanced at Gary and Ash slowly nodded.

"It won't go away. I keep seeing flashes. These flashes..." Ash muttered shaking his head.

"Wait is it the same one or different ones?" Seth asked.

"Same one. It won't quit. It keeps flipping between two flashes. They won't stop playing!"

Ash seemed to be growing annoyed, but his eyes couldn't focus on anything. He would look and then his eyes glazed, returned, then glazed again.

"Ash what are the flashes of?" Violet asked.

Ash failed to keep Violet out of his head and she invaded his thoughts. He knew she would figure out a way to see what he had saw. He glanced at her being able to focus and saw that she looked scared. He had never seen her look scared.

"Vi?" Seth asked.

She shook her head.

"Ash, that won't happen. We won't allow it to happen." Violet told him.

"What!" the others cried.

"Team Cipher's plan. We can't allow it to go through. We have to end it. If we get captured we can end it, but we can't let them catch us easily. I think it would be best if we split up now." Violet said.

"What's there plan?" Gary asked.

"It isn't important."

"Gary and May you two go with Seth and Jewel. Ash, Dawn, and I will be another group." Violet said.

"Okay."

"You guys go towards the east we'll go towards the west." Violet said quickly.

They nodded their heads.

"If trouble happens try to escape. We'll keep in contact."

The two walked to their side of the forest and faced one another.

"Dawn," May said.

Dawn looked at May.

_Be safe Dawn. Be careful._

_No need to worry May. I'll be fine. You be safe and please be careful._

"Good luck and be safe." the teens said as they entered their side of the forest.

* * *

><p>The guard rocked back and forth in the chair.<p>

"I hope you flip." Drew muttered.

"Knock yourself out cold." Misty muttered.

A beeping on a screen made Drew and Misty look up at it.

_How did I not notice that before?_ Misty thought.

"Oh no!" the guard cried.

He scrambled up and pressed a button.

"Boss the teens they've split up."

"The tall girl, the aura boy, and the shadow girl are in one group. They went to the west side of the forest. The fire boy, that disappear girl, the aura older boy, and the little girl are in the other group. They went to the east of the forest."

Drew and Misty now knew how they knew where they were at every time. The only question was how did they know?

**Please R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

**XashXdawnX- Sorry for the late update if it's late. Just been busy. School starts Monday so my updates might come often or later not sure though. Well enjoy the newest chapter of HD! Sorry for all the POV switching in the chapter.**

Drew and Misty stared at the screen in shock. They saw their friends moving through the forest and they had no idea they were being watched.

"Hey! Time for your break. I get to watch them." a girl's voice said from the doorway.

She entered the room and the guard left the room. She took a seat on the desk and looked at the screen.

"We're going to have another one soon." she said laughing.

"How do you know where we are?" Misty asked.

"I'm not telling you." the guard snapped.

Drew sighed to himself. He had to do this in order to get the information they needed to know. Hopefully they could figure out a way for one of the others to know this.

"Come on now. Why don't you tell me? She doesn't have to know." Drew said coolly.

The guard glanced at him and when she did he did his hair flip.

"Okay, sure!" she said shyly.

She walked over to where Drew was at. Misty watched with interest.

"So mind telling me?" Drew asked.

"The woods are owned by us. We installed cameras to the forest."

"Thanks for telling me..."

"Heather,"

"Thanks for telling me Heather." Drew said flipping his hair.

The guard now known as Heather walked back to the desk and sat down with a small smile.

"_Target location?"_ a voice asked through the speaker.

Heather got up and walked to the button and pressed it.

"Which target?" she asked.

"_Where's the original guard?"_

"Guard swap. Duh!"

"_Oh right. The fire boy is the target."_

"Coordinates of the group location being sent as I speak." Heather said as she typed away at a keyboard.

"_Got the coordinates."_

Heather walked back to the desk and sat.

"Well this capture will be easy." she said.

Drew and Misty looked at the screen. The group Gary was in had stopped and they needed to move.

"_May if you can hear me you need to move. May please hear me! The target is Gary!" _

Misty knew it would be a long shot, but no harm in trying to try to get through to her.

**With the group**

The four were currently resting. Seth looked towards the way they had just came from.

"We need to move." Seth said standing up.

"Why?" Jewel asked.

"Team Cipher is coming."

They got up and started running.

"Who are they after?" May asked as they ran.

"Not sure, I can't get a scan on the guns." Jewel replied.

"I can't get a scan either." Seth said.

"Stop running!" Seth cried suddenly.

They stopped and good thing they did since there was a cliff in front of them.

"Water is at the bottom." May said looking over the edge.

"Why water?" Gary asked.

Seth shook his head.

"They are after Gary again." he said.

"Great!" Gary cried.

"We can't escape. That way is Team Cipher and this way is a long drop to water." May said sighing.

Team Cipher stepped out from the trees.

"Now how about you just come on with us?" one asked looking at Gary.

"Never," Gary said.

The grunts raised their guns and fired. Gary quickly made a wall of fire and steam was created.

"Go now!" he yelled to the others.

"We can't!"

"Go. I'll be fine!" Gary cried.

"We're not leaving!" Seth yelled.

"Just go! They're after me just go!"

The steam was starting to fade and Gary quickly made another wall of fire as the rays headed towards them.

"Forget the guns! Surf!"

The move headed towards the four.

"GO!" Gary yelled.

The three vanished and Gary jumped off the cliff.

Seth, Jewel, and May watched as Gary jumped off and fell towards the water.

"He's going to be weak." May muttered.

"We'll head to where the river ends at." Seth said and muttered something.

The three appeared at the end of the river and waited.

"There he is get him!" a voice yelled from the distance.

"Shit run hurry!" Seth cried and took off running towards the voice.

The three ran as fast as they could and saw Gary pulling himself out of the river on the other side of the bank. Team Cipher was on the side where they were.

"Get him!"

Gary looked tired and weak. He stood up and faced Team Cipher.

"Get him!"

A gun was shot and Gary moved, but slipped and fell headfirst into the river.

"G-" Jewel started to scream, but Seth slapped his hand over her mouth.

They couldn't get to Gary even with their powers. A grunt jumped into the water and pulled Gary out of the water.

"He hit his head on a rock. He's unconscious,"

"We have to go and get in contact with the others." Seth said.

The three ran from that spot.

"_They got Gary." _Seth said to Violet.

**With the other group**

The three were walking when Violet stopped.

"Guys, we have trouble." she said.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Gary, he got taken."

"How?"

"_How?"_ Violet asked.

"_They attacked us when we were out of ground. A cliff to one side them at the other. Gary caused steam to form twice. Then an attack came at us. Gary made us vanish and he jumped down and towards the river below the cliff. We waited at the end of the river, but Gary was at the middle of the river pulling himself out. We arrived and he was on the other side and Team Cipher was on our side or the river. They shot a beam and him and he moved. When he moved he slipped and fell headfirst into the river. He hit his head on something down there since he was unconscious when they pulled him out and his head was bleeding."_

"Team Cipher attacked while they were at a cliff edge. Gary jumped into the river below and pulled himself out at the middle of the river. He was shot at and slipped headfirst into the river. He hit something and was unconscious and taken." Violet explained.

"Great just great." Ash muttered.

"Hey don't worry." Violet said.

"We're all going to get captured. That vision will become real."

"No it won't Ash. I promise that won't happen."

Dawn just remained quiet. She wanted to know, but they didn't want to tell so she wasn't going to bug them about it. If they wanted her to know they would tell her.

**Gary's POV**

My head ached and my whole being felt weak.

_Man what did I do?_

I forced my heavy eyelids opened. I was in a room and my wrists were tied with a rope that I could easily burn. I glanced around and didn't know where I was. I was alone in this strange room.

"Finally decided to wake up." a voice said.

I looked and saw a Team Cipher grunt standing in the far left corner of the room. The events then came back to me.

I fell into the water and hit my head against a rock.

_Did the others see me get taken? Were they even around the area?_

I was pulled up and forced to walk out of the room. I didn't want to follow the guy, but I had too. I was a little too weak. My actions weren't the best. Jumping off the cliff and into the river; defiantly not one of my best ideas.

The grunt pressed a code into the door.

"Did you capture him?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yes, it was easy since he knocked himself out cold." the grunt leading me replied.

The grunt pulled me into the room. Cages were decorating the room and two of them had someone in them. The someones being Drew and Misty.

The grunt pulled me towards the cage across from Misty's and pushed me in. He typed in some code and I wanted these ropes off, but my power was weak still. I looked at the cages and noticed mine looked different or I thought it did anyways.

"So this one knocked himself out?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, the idiot."

The guy left the room.

"How did you knock yourself out?" Misty asked.

"I slipped and fell headfirst into the water. Hit my head on a rock. By the way do you see a cut?" I replied.

"Yeah it's on the left side of your head. Your hair is red from the blood." Drew said.

"You're weak aren't you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied.

"We saw you jump off the cliff." Drew replied.

"What?"

The two pointed to the wall. I looked and saw that a screen was on the wall and it showed the others.

"W-"

"That's how they knew where we were every time." Misty said.

Team Cipher was a lot smarter than they were when they caught Ash, Drew, and myself. Man I wanted these ropes off my wrists. My head still ached and I was still weak, but I needed to burn these ropes off.

I formed a fire and the ropes burned. A light flashed and water poured into my cage. I took a quick breath and held my breath for as long as I could.

I saw Misty's mouth move. Then suddenly the water vanished and I sorta fell to the bottom of the cage since I was floating.

I looked at the cage and realized that some type of plastic was in the gaps. No wonder my voice sounded like it was echoing to me. My cage was a swimming pool.

I noticed that Misty was on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked regaining my breath.

"She told the guard to stop the attack that it would kill you. The guard just laughed. Misty used some power she has and got the water out of your cage." Drew explained.

"...And she's on the ground because?"

"She gets paralyzed if she uses her attack."

"Oh, just like how she was captured." I muttered.

Stupid water it weakened me again! I hate water more and more with each passing second.

I wonder who they are going to go after next.

**No POV**

"_New target where is the shadow girl?"_

"Here are the coordinates." Heather said.

"_Good good got them."_

Team Cipher was going after Dawn now.

**Ash's POV**

_If only I could see through any of the ones who got captured eyes. See who they are targeting next._ I thought.

I opened my aura book and flipped through the pages. I flipped back to a page and looked at it.

_What do you know? There's something that lets me do that in this._

I muttered the words and added Drew's name. I wasn't sure if Gary would be awake yet. I blinked and when I did I was no longer surrounded by trees instead I was surrounded by walls.

"-Where is shadow girl?" a voice asked.

"-Are the coordinates." another voice said.

"Got them."

I blinked and was seeing trees again. For some reason that didn't feel like present that felt like the past. Maybe I saw a flashback or did I just hear a few words?

"I know who Team Cipher is going after." I said.

"Who?" Dawn asked facing me.

"...They're going after you, Dawn." I answered.

Dawn frowned, but nodded her head. I glanced at Violet who shook her head.

"I don't know what my weakness is though. How can they come after me?" Dawn asked.

Violet shrugged and I just remained silent.

"Ash...do you know something?" Dawn asked.

I looked at her.

"No, the vision I had involved all of us. We were captured all of us." I replied.

My eyes suddenly started seeing the future.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"What did you see?" Violet asked.

"Did it involve my weakness?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah it involved your weakness Dawn. Oh shit,"

"What is it Ash?" the girls asked.

"Ummm let's just say..." he trailed.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Violet cried.

"Dawn your uncle is coming with Team Cipher." I said.

**Cliffhanger! What will happen?**

**Please R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Wow it's been what a month? I'm so sorry! School's been keeping me busy and then this story has a plot that can go anywhere depending on the kind of idea I get. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for all the POV changes. Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>My eyes suddenly started seeing the future.<em>

_"Oh shit." I muttered._

_"What did you see?" Violet asked._

_"Did it involve my weakness?" Dawn asked._

_"Yeah it involved your weakness Dawn. Oh shit,"_

_"What is it Ash?" the girls asked._

_"Ummm let's just say..." he trailed._

_"SPIT IT OUT!" Violet cried._

_"Dawn your uncle is coming with Team Cipher." I said._

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"That's not possible." I muttered.

"Well he was in the vision. I don't know how he's back, but he's back." Ash said.

"Was there anything else?" Violet asked.

"No, I just saw her uncle and a grunt or two."

"Not lying for once." Violet muttered.

I glanced at Ash and he was zoned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I scanned through the forest and found where Dawn's uncle was thanks to his aura. I needed a sign of what would happen.

_Dawn's uncle stepped out of the trees with two grunts behind him. _

"_Well well well it's lovely to see you again my dear, sweet niece." _

"_Wish I could say the same to you, uncle." _

"_Now is that anyway to talk to your flesh and blood?"_

"_No, but to you it's acceptable."_

_Her uncle chuckled._

"_Hmm...you all have caused such a hassle. You're traveling with the two best aura children in the group. You kids are so predictable."_

_Dawn remained quiet, Violet was tensed, and I was trying to read his thoughts._

'_All I have to do is get the other two...'_

_The thoughts were blocked out and I cussed._

"_Princess why don't you just come willingly and your friends won't get hurt?"_

"_Like I could trust you." Dawn spat._

"_Clever girl,"_

_He raised his hands and pointed towards Violet and myself._

"_Stand down!" he cried sending six aura sphere; three hitting each of us._

"_I can't move!" Violet cried._

_I tried moving and found that I couldn't._

"_Shit! I can't move either."_

_Dawn's uncle smirked._

"_Wonderful..."_

"_Now Dawn come with me and they'll be safe."_

_Dawn took a fighting stance._

"_If you think I'll ever come with you, your stupid." she said._

"_Fine then," he muttered._

_He raised his arms again and pointed towards Dawn._

"_Stand down!" he cried._

_Dawn went to form a shield, but couldn't in time. She couldn't move now. He aimed towards me._

"_Now...maybe you'll think about coming with me after this." he said._

_He walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. I finally got a decent look at him, but everything about him struck me as cold and heartless. His power had killed the person he once was._

_He pulled out a dagger. I felt the dagger stab me and then a scream and cussing._

I felt the pain of the dagger, hear the scream, and the cussing. I looked down to find the dagger in my side. Dawn and Violet looked shocked, but also confused.

"What happened!" Violet screamed.

"...My vision...I think he entered it." I said looking at the dagger that was in my side.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know..."

"Remove the dagger." Violet said.

"I can't. If I do I'll bleed out quicker. I learned that the hard way a few years ago."

"We have to get away from here." Dawn said.

"How? Somehow Team Cipher knows where we ware every time." Violet said.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Drew, Gary, and Misty starred at the screen in shock. One minute Ash, Dawn, and Violet were talking the next Ash has a dagger in his side and he's bleeding out.

"What just happened?" Drew muttered.

"How is that even possible?" Misty asked.

"Dawn's the target right? What just happened to Ash?" Gary mutter to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"I don't care! We have to move now!" I cried.

Violet walked towards Ash and knelt down next to him.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I walked over and stood next to them. Violet kept looking towards the trees in front of us.

"Violet what are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving you two." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. Dawn, make sure Ash is okay. Don't let me do this and him not be okay. Promise me."

"I promise...Violet don't..."

"Trust me Dawn. I can't really die. I'm not allowed to die unless it's my time. I figured that out in a dream."

"But-"

"No, Dawn. It's fine your uncle won't be able to hurt me." Violet said.

Violet looked at me for a minute.

"Copy!" she cried.

Violet now looked like me.

"Now just trust me okay. Dawn, make sure he's okay. You two keep safe. If I can I'll make sure I stay in contact." Violet said.

Violet looked at us.

"Teleport them to safety." she muttered looking at us.

Her eyes glowed purple and then we vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

I smiled glad that they were gone and out of the way. They were safe for now. Where did I send them though?

"Well if it isn't my dear, sweet niece." Dawn's uncle said.

I turned and looked at him.

"Where are your friends? You're supposed to be with the aura boy and that girl."

"I left once I knew you were back."

"So you're willing to just come?"

"Of course, my dear uncle."

"Good, but just to make sure you don't try to run. Knock out!"

I didn't even try to protect myself as the attack hit me. I just focused on keeping myself looking like Dawn. I had to try to keep this act up for as long as I could. I could only hope I sent Ash and Dawn somewhere out of this forest.

I opened my eyes and looked around confused. I glanced down at my outfit to see that I was still in what Dawn wore so I was still Dawn.

The door opened and a grunt walked in.

"Finally, I came in here five times and you were still out cold." she said agitated.

I stood up and followed the girl out of the room and down a hallway. She typed in a code and the door opened.

"Caught the shadow girl."

I was grabbed by my arm and shoved into a cage. The cage door slammed shut and I looked at the other cages to see Drew, Gary, and Misty.

"The boss wants to talk to all grunts." the girl who lead me in said.

"Okay, what about them?" the girl who was sitting asked.

"Leave 'em they can't do anything."

The two left the room and I looked around the room. I finally knew how Team Cipher knew where we were. They had a screen that showed the forest.

Scanning each screen I looked for Ash and Dawn on one of the screens. They weren't on any of the screens.

"They aren't in the forest." I muttered.

"Dawn?" Misty asked.

"I'm not Dawn." I said looking at her.

"Violet," Gary said.

"Yep,"

"Where's Dawn and Ash then?" Drew asked.

I glanced at the screens again.

"I have no idea. I sent them somewhere, where they would be safe. I don't know where though. Ash was bleeding out and I didn't want them to get taken. I changed into Dawn and they aren't on the screens. They are out of the forest apparently." I said.

The door opened and a different grunt walked in and sat down.

_Where did I send them?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

When Violet teleported Ash and I, I didn't let go of Ash. We landed in an open field with a stream by it and a waterfall.

"Where are we?" I asked myself.

I glanced at Ash to see that he was passed out. His shirt was stained red with his blood and he was pale.

I saw the rise and fall of his chest so I knew he was still alive.

I gently lifted his head and placed it in my lap. He didn't stir or do anything. I moved my hand to where the dagger was.

"It'll only hurt for a little while." I muttered softly.

I pulled the dagger out and Ash stirred and his face scrunched up from pain. I pressed my hand with my ring on it to his side. I muttered something and his wound healed.

Ash stirred, but didn't wake.

"He's not bleeding anymore." I muttered.

I looked at Ash. He was too pale for my liking. He was going to need help until he was better.

"Damn you uncle." I muttered.

I pushed Ash's untamed hair back from his face only for it to fall back. I ran my hand through his hair and looked at him. My hand brushed his skin and it was hot.

"When are you going to wake up?" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"It'll only hurt for a little while."

I felt the dagger leave me and I couldn't wake, but the pain was painful. I felt pressure against the cut and then the pain stopped. I tried to wake, but couldn't wake again.

"He's not bleeding anymore."

"Damn you uncle."

I felt my hair being pushed away from my face. It felt nice and then something cold hit my skin.

"When are you going to wake up?"

I groaned and forced my eyes to open. They quickly shut again to the brightness of the sun.

"You're sick Ash." a voice said.

I looked up and saw Dawn. I took a few minutes to register my surroundings. I wasn't in a forest anymore, I heard rushing water. I was looking at only half of Dawn so my head was in her lap and she was the one who was messing with my hair.

It was like she realized what she was doing and her hands quickly left my hair. Her face was pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay. Did you say I was sick?" I asked lifting my head only for everything to spin.

I groaned and Dawn shook her head.

"You need to rest Ash. You are sick. You have a fever." she said.

I placed my head back down and everything stopped spinning.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Dawn started messing with my hair again. It took my mind of the slight pain I was feeling from my side.

"I'm not sure. I only know we're in an open field with a stream and waterfall around it. We're outside of the forest I think." she said.

"How did you fix my side?" I asked.

"The rings we wear have healing powers. The color just goes with out power." she said showing me her ring.

I winced as a pain shot through my body.

"I'm going to go get some wood for a fire. Berries to help with your fever and your pain in your side." she said lifting my head from her lap.

She stood up and I looked at her.

"I'll be fine. I have my shadows. Just rest okay." she said.

"Okay, just be careful. We don't know what's around us." I said.

She nodded and walked over to the stream. She took out a bottle and filled the bottle with water. She walked back over to me.

"Drink," she said and walked off.

I watched her until she was out of my sight. I looked around and saw a cave behind the waterfall.

"There's a cave. That could be shelter if need be." I muttered.

I wanted to check it out, but I could barely keep my head up and see straight. Standing and walking was out of the question. I took a drink from the bottle and looked towards the way Dawn had gone.

I scanned the cave to find it empty and pretty decent. I scanned the way Dawn went and found her. Nothing else was around her so everything was fine, for now.

**Please R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**XashXdawnX- Sooo sorry again. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

**NO POV**

"Where are they!" Dawn's uncle screamed at Violet.

Violet had woken up and realized the copy had worn off. Using so much power had done a number on her and she couldn't focus to keep Dawn's look.

"Like I told you the last _five times_ I don't know." Violet said becoming highly annoyed.

Dawn's uncle slammed his hand down on the table he was near.

"I know you know! Where are they!" he screamed.

Violet sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

The door opened and the leader of Team Cipher walked into the room.

"Damion what is wrong with you?" the leader asked.

"I thought I had captured my niece, but they tricked us. The aura boy and my niece are no where on the screens. She won't tell me where they are."

"So that's what all the yelling is about?"

Damion didn't reply.

"Girl, don't be a pest. Tell him where they are...and you won't get hurt." the leader said looking at Violet.

"Yeah, like you fools could hurt me. I don't know where they are. That's the truth." Violet said looking at the screens.

"Damion,"

Damion walked over to where Violet's cage was. He placed his hand through one of the bars and muttered some words.

A shadow entered Violet's cage and grabbed her. Another entered and attacked her.

"Now, won't you tell us where they are?" the leader asked.

The shadows left Violet and you could see the results. She had cuts along her stomach and on her arms. One cut was on her head.

She sat leaning against the cage bars.

"I don't know. I have no idea where they are. If you don't believe me check with your guard who watches the screen. They can tell you what happened." Violet said.

"Get Heather, it was her shift." the leader said to the grunt who was sitting in a chair.

He nodded and quickly left.

"Or ask them." Violet said.

"Like I would trust them." the leader said laughing.

Heather walked in and saluted.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked standing tall and stiff.

It was obvious she was scared of him.

"Yes, what happened on the screen? She was with the blue hair girl and the aura boy. What happened to them?" the leader asked.

Heather was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, I looked at the screen to see that girl become blue hair girl. They talked for a few minutes. Then she said something and the girl and boy vanished. I checked every screen we had. They aren't anywhere near the forest is what I came to realize." she said.

"Hmm...so you were telling the truth." the leader muttered.

"Well Heather keep post. I'm making you top guard of these pests. Watch the screens, first sign of those two you tell us." the leader said.

Heather nodded and saluted as the leader and Damion left the room. When the door closed Heather sighed and sat on the table.

"You don't need to be with this team." Misty said from her cage.

Heather glanced at her.

"How do you know what I do and don't need to do?" Heather asked coldly.

"You're terrified of him." Drew said.

"He had to of done something to you." Gary added.

Heather just remained quiet and looked at the screens.

"_What are the coordinates of the vanish girl?"_

Heather walked over to the computer and typed away.

"Coordinates sent, they are stopped so you might have a little trouble." Heather said.

"_Haha, yeah right. Got the coordinates."_

Heather returned to the table and sat.

**May's POV**

"Let's stop for today." Seth said.

I sat down on the ground and looked at the sky. How many days had we been running? Who all had been captured?

"Well that's great." Seth muttered.

"What?" Jewel asked.

"Vi, she was captured. Ash was stabbed. Ash and Dawn are somewhere unknown." Seth said.

"How did Violet get captured?" I asked.

"She changed to Dawn and sent Ash and Dawn to somewhere safe."

"Oh..."

Seth and Jewel sat down and we all sat in silence.

"We have to move now!" Seth cried jumping up.

Jewel stood up and I stood up too.

"Team Cipher?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know who they are going after." Seth said.

Jewel looked at the trees and shot an aura sphere.

"May get out of here!" she yelled.

"No, I'm staying and fighting." I said.

Seth shot two aura spheres towards the trees.

"Jewel take May and get out of here." he said.

"No! What if they change and go after you?"

"Jewel now!"

"No! I'm not losing you too! I can't protect her on my own Seth!"

Seth looked at Jewel for a few minutes.

"Go! I'll catch up! May go with Jewel."

"I'm not going anywhere I'll fight!" I cried and vanished.

"May!" they screamed.

The grunts emerged from the trees and I ran at the one in the middle. I yanked the gun from his hands and threw it against a tree. I then caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, hearing a loud crack.

I saw an aura sphere fly pass me and slam into the grunt to the left.

"Got her!"

"NO!" Seth yelled.

I looked behind me and saw a grunt with goggles on. I ran out of the way.

I spun around and Seth was looking at me his eyes glowing blue.

"Get out of here now!" he yelled shifting his eyes to another spot.

I wasn't going to leave. I removed a knife from my side and reappeared.

"Ah ha finally decided to show up!" the grunt who had the goggles on cried.

I threw the knife and it hit the grunt in the side. The gun fell from their hands and went to their side.

"You!"

Jewel ran and kicked the grunt square in the head and picked up the gun.

"It's just a regular gun..." she muttered.

Seth was kneeling beside the other grunt.

"This one is dead." he muttered.

**Violet's POV**

I stood up and watched the screens. One grunt was dead, one had a broken arm, and the other was bleeding.

"Where's the fourth one?" I asked quietly.

**May's POV**

Jewel was loading the gun for some reason. I looked at the sky and heard something crunch.

"You really should learn better. I thought aura children could sense people." a voice said.

A gun shot went off and Jewel started falling to the ground.

"Jewel!" Seth yelled.

"Now, how about you come with me girly?" the grunt asked me.

"Never."

"Well I guess I can go ahead and end this girl's life."

"NO!" Seth yelled forming an aura sphere.

"I wouldn't if I was you boy."

Seth sighed and shot the aura shpere towards the sky.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Let me help her first." I said.

"How can you help her?" the grunt asked.

I just held up my hand.

"I just can okay!" I yelled.

"May you can't he's going to do something!" Seth yelled.

"Do you want Jewel to die?" I asked pointing to his sister.

Seth looked at Jewel and shook his head.

"Then let me do this." I said.

I walked over to Jewel and knelt beside her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she said.

"Shh...I have a plan." I muttered.

"You back up now." I said to the grunt.

The grunt took two steps away from me. I placed my hand to Jewel's side and her wound was healed.

"Now come along girly. You helped you friend." the grunt said.

I nodded my head and slowly stood up, grabbing the gun Jewel had dropped in the process. I quickly shot towards the grunt and it hit the grunt, but he didn't fall.

"I'm not that stupid girly." he said.

He shot towards Jewel and she formed a shield. Seth shot an aura sphere towards the grunt.

"Girly you're coming with us today." he said laughing.

A group of grunts stepped out from the trees.

"I-I didn't sense them." Seth said shocked.

"Now you can come the easy way...or the hard way." the grunt said.

"I'm not coming with you." I said.

"SETH!" Jewel cried.

I spun around and Jewel was being held by a grunt with a knife to her throat and Seth was on the ground.

"Why aren't you sensing them?" I asked Seth.

He looked up at me.

"I don't know..." he trailed.

"Fine...I'll come with you." I said.

The grunt holding Jewel pulled the knife, but Jewel vanished and Seth did too.

"What the?"

I saw aura spheres come from the other side and there was Jewel and Seth both fighting the grunts that had arrived. I was confused, but avoided a grunt that tried to grab me.

I spun around and kicked them in the jaw. The leader was loading a gun. I saw Seth look towards me and then the head grunt.

The head grunt fired the gun towards me and I vanished. I had just vanished all the way when I felt something hit my side. I bit my lip and focused on my power.

"Seth!" Jewel yelled.

They changed targets. They had surrounded Jewel while Seth tried to get to her. He was being held back by the two biggest grunts. He was weak from fighting, but trying to get to Jewel. I ran towards where Jewel was.

As I ran I slide my gloves I hadn't used in a while on. I ran into the circle attacking the grunts in my way. I felt something grab my arm and pull. I became visible and I looked up. The head grunt held my arm in a death grip and he was listening to someone.

"Understood."

"Knock the boy out. Take the little girl. Target changed." he said.

Seth was trying to get free. I looked at his eyes and saw that they held a desperate look to them. He couldn't lose his little sister, but it was happening.

I couldn't vanish since I could get free. I felt something connect with the back of my head and the head grunt released me. I fell to the ground and I looked from Jewel to Seth.

Seth was hit across the back of the head and he fell towards the ground. The grunts had surrounded Jewel even more.

_Why doesn't she attack?_

I see a glow around a grunt and wonder what it is. Jewel's eyes are wide with fear, but she's looking towards Seth. Seth is struggling to get up.

"JEWEL!"

That's the last thing I heard or saw before my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to find that I'm in the same spot. I glance over to where Seth was and he's still out.

"Why couldn't she attack?" I muttered.

"Because one of those grunts scared her." Seth said sitting up.

"What?"

"She was scared of one of the grunts."

"Why?"

"The grunt was possessed by an evil spirit that knew aura. It showed her something like a nightmare. She was frozen by fear."

"Oh..."

"...I couldn't help her." he muttered.

"Seth, you tried and she knows that. We'll get them all back."

**Jewel's POV**

I snapped my eyes opened and looked around. I saw the others who had got captured. Violet was looking at me worriedly.

"Jewel what happened?" she asked.

"There...was a grunt p-p-possessed by an e-evil sp-spi-spirit that knew aura. I-Seth h-he d-d-dea-dead." I said remembering the horrible vision.

"Jewel it wasn't real. Seth is alive. Look,"

I looked at the wall and it was screens. There on the screen was Seth with May.

"Okay."

_We had them tricked with the copies. Even May was tricked, but we didn't fail. May wasn't captured. _

I looked at the others. I glanced at the screens and I didn't see Ash or Dawn.

"Still missing..." I muttered.

**Please R&R**

**Don't worry the next chapter should focus on what's happening with Ash and Dawn.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- I think many of you will enjoy this chapter. It took me so long because I spent so long on the ending trying to decided if I should be mean or not. Was I mean or was I nice? Find out and hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I sat propping myself up on my elbows waiting for Dawn to come back.<p>

"Why is it always me?" I asked quietly.

First it was Violet possessing me, then it was the aura coma I think that's what she called it, and now it's getting stabbed.

"Useless that's what I am right now." I said irritated.

"You aren't useless. You might be sick and hurt, but you make great company."

I glanced up and saw Dawn. She had a shadow holding some wood and she held part of a bush with berries on it.

She walked to the cave and didn't come out. After a few minutes she walked back out dressed in a black tight shirt, black shorts, and shorter boots. I could only stare at her. A lot of thoughts raced through my head.

"What?" she asked tilting her head.

She held a berry in one hand and cloth in the other.

"Ash?"

I shook my head and glanced at the water. Her boots appeared in my vision and I stayed looking at the water.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel?" she asked concerned.

"Better," I replied.

"Uh huh, look at me."

I sighed and looked at her. She frowned and put her hand to my forehead.

"You're hot," she said.

"I know I'm hot, Dawn." I said smirking.

I think the fever was affecting me because I think Dawn was blushing.

"Shut up Ash, you know what I'm talking about." she said.

She held the berry to me.

"Eat this, it should help your fever and the pain."

I took the berry and saw that it was an Oran Berry. I took a bite of the berry and Dawn smiled. Dawn moved to the stream and stuck her hand in the water. She nodded her head and placed the piece of cloth in the water, placing a rock over it.

_Dawn and I were in the cave. The glow of the fire the only light. I leaned against the wall with my hand against my side. Dawn was leaning against the wall looking at the fire._

"_Feel any better?" she asked._

"_Honestly I have no idea." I said._

_She leaned over and placed her hand on my forehead. Her hand was cool against my head._

"_Damn those berries aren't doing anything. Your fever is still there." she said frowning._

_I lowered myself to the cave floor that was cool and laid there. Dawn scooted over and placed my head on her lap._

_She pushed my hair back from my face. _

"_When I didn't feel good my mom would play with my hair. It made me feel better because I wasn't thinking about being sick." she said._

_She played with my hair and it did help I wasn't thinking about the pain in my side. I looked at Dawn to see that her eyes sparkled from the flames. She looked like an angel. _

"_What?" I asked myself._

"_You okay?" she asked._

"_Yeah I was just thinking." _

_She just nodded her head. _

I shook my head. Wrong move. Everything started spinning. I put my hand to my head and closed my eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I just got dizzy."

I looked at the sky to notice that the sun was going to be setting soon.

"Let's get in the cave. It's almost sunset." Dawn said reaching into the water for the cloth.

I got up and stood still. Everything was spinning. I saw four of Dawn.

"Slow down Ash. You're going to be eating dirt in a second." Dawn said laughing.

She put her arm around my waist and helped me walk straight. We were now in the cave and she let go.

"Thanks Dawn," I said sitting down with my back against the wall of the cave.

"Mhmm,"

She struck a match and the wood was on fire now. I looked at the dancing flames and all was quiet in the cave. I glanced at Dawn and she was looking at the fire too.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"Lay down Ash." she said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"It looks like it's killing you to sit up."

I felt the pain that was coming from my side. I nodded my head and laid on the ground. Dawn sat down and put my head on her lap.

I jumped when something cool hit my forehead.

"Cold?" Dawn asked with a small giggle.

"Yeah, what's that?" I asked.

"The cloth from the stream. You're burning up Ash."

"Shouldn't the fever be gone?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow it will be."

I looked at Dawn and I remembered the vision I had.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

I felt her hands playing with my hair again.

"What's gonna happen?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

She glanced at me and then she looked at the fire.

"I mean we're all getting captured. What if we all get captured? What will happen?"

I could hear the uneasiness in her voice. Everything was catching up to her. She was worried and scared. Misty was captured then Drew and Gary. Earlier today or was it yesterday? Violet was captured. We have no idea if May was captured and what about Seth and Jewel? Soon they would be coming after us and what would happen?

I pushed myself up and looked at her.

"Dawn, look at me." I said.

She looked at me and I sighed quietly.

"Dawn, as long as I'm here I won't allow anything to happen to you. I'm going to protect you. I'll be your knight in shining armor if need be."

I stayed focus on the fire so I wouldn't read her thoughts, but they were loud and invaded my thoughts in pieces.

_He's- sweet- maybe- why- I've- for- him- I- tell-_

I looked at Dawn and she was still quiet. She hadn't said anything. She saw me looking at her and her eyes lowered slightly.

"Did you read my thoughts?" she asked sounding panicked.

"No,"

It wasn't a complete lie I hadn't read them. They invaded my thoughts.

"Thanks Ash," she said softly.

I starred at the flames and suddenly I was tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I looked at the ashes of the fire and walked out of the cave. I scanned where Dawn had gone and found her. _

_I sat down near the stream and cupped some water in my hands. I splashed the water on my face and I heard a branch break. _

_I looked up to find Dawn, but she wasn't alone. She was being held by a grunt with a gun to her back. I grabbed Dawn's dagger and stood up._

"_I wouldn't if I were you." _

_I glared as Dawn's uncle walked out from the trees. _

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_With a snap of my fingers Dawn will die." _

_I lowered my eyes at him. _

"_Drop the knife." _

"_Let Dawn go." _

"_I will, just put the knife down." _

"_Don't listen to him Ash!" Dawn cried._

"_Shut up!" her uncle cried slapping her._

"_Okay okay. I'll drop the knife. Just don't hurt her." I said._

_I dropped the knife to the ground and waited._

"_So sorry to disappoint." her uncle cried._

_My vision became fuzzy and Dawn was shaking her head. Her uncle could take powers too?_

"_Now time to finish what I started. Princess you're about to be crushed." he said._

_A gun went off and then I was falling to the ground. I could see now, but it pained me to even breathe. The grunt shoved Dawn to the ground and the grunt and her uncle vanished._

_Dawn ran over to me with tears running down her face. _

"_I'm so sorry! I should have been careful! I'm sorry!" she sobbed._

_She put her hands to the wound. She shook her head and she was shaking more now._

"_What?" I asked._

"_My ring it's gone. I-I-I ca-can't h-hea-heal you." she said looking at her hands which were now stained red. _

"_Dawn, it's alright. It's not your fault. I would die protecting you Dawn." _

"_I know a-an-and you ca-can't d-die As-Ash."_

_The pain was becoming stronger by the second and I felt my senses leaving._

"_Dawn...it hurts...a lot." _

"_P-Please Ash,"_

_My eyes were starting to get heavy._

"_Don't you dare die Ash!" she screamed._

_My eyes snapped opened and looked at her. _

"_You can't leave." she muttered._

_I took a breath and it hurt to do that. _

"_Dawn..."_

_She looked at me. _

"_I'm sorry..." I said quietly._

"_Ash no!"_

_I raised my hand to her cheek. _

"_I...Dawn I l-"_

_I could feel my pulse slowing._

"_I love you." I breathed._

_Dawn leaned down and her lips brushed mine. A few tears hit my face. My eyes closed and my breathing stopped. _

"_No! Ash no!" Dawn cried placing her head on my chest. _

_My spirit looked at her as I hovered over my body. _

"_I love you Ash." she sobbed. _

_The setting changed and now I was surrounded by darkness. _

"_If only that would happen. If you died my niece would be crushed. She would be heartbroken." _

_I couldn't speak my voice was gone._

"_That my boy was a nightmare. It was a dream, but I put a charm on that dagger I used. It causes a fever, but at night while you sleep nightmares will come. Enjoy life...while you can."_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Ash had been quiet for a while and I glanced over at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was soft.

"Oh he's asleep." I muttered softly.

I saw the cloth was on the ground.

"Must have fallen off when he sat up." I said grabbing it.

I smiled thinking of what he had said.

"That was really sweet of him." I said softly.

Ash made a noise and I glanced at him. He jerked and then he was still. I noticed that his hair was clinging to his head. He was sweating a lot.

I leaned over holding my breath and very carefully touched his forehead. His forehead was still hot. His fever was either getting worse or going away.

"I need to get this cloth wet again." I said standing up.

I walked out of the cave and into the clearing. The cool, crisp night air felt refreshing. With everything going on it's hard to know when your last day will be. Who knows it could be soon.

"Okay Dawn stop it. You just scared yourself." I muttered.

I put the cloth in the water and felt for a rock.

"Ow!" I cried pulling my right hand out of the water.

I raised my hand up to the moonlight and saw that my hand was bleeding.

"Just a cut." I said.

I placed a rock over the cloth. For some reason I felt something calling me to the cave. I hurried to the cave to find Ash's leg almost in the fire. I hurried over and moved his leg over.

I sat back down and Ash jerked again.

"He's going to fall over if he keeps doing that." I muttered.

I was able to get him laying down on the ground.

I looked at my hand and saw that the cut was in the middle of my hand and I had smeared blood on my hands.

Ash muttered something. I glanced down at him and right as I did his eyes snapped opened and he sat up quickly, knocking our heads together.

"Ow!" I cried rubbing my forehead.

Ash was breathing heavy and uneven. I looked at him to see him looking around.

"Ash?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me and then put his hand to his head.

"You okay?" I asked.

His breathing was slowing down and going back to normal.

"Just a nightmare. I can't sleep until this fever is gone." he said.

"Why?"

"The dagger your uncle used was charmed to give me nightmares at night. He told me just now."

"How?"

Ash shook his head.

"Okay,"

A silence hung in the air. I stood up to go get the cloth.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To get the cloth. I'll be right back, I promise." I said.

I saw his eyes glow blue and I knew he was doing an aura scan for any danger.

"It's clear,"

I walked out of the cave and to the stream. I grabbed the cloth and looked at the stars.

"_When you're older and you no longer live with me, just look at the heart in the sky. I'll always be with you Dawn."_

My mom had told me those words the day before I left home. I walked back into the cave and over to Ash.

I rubbed the cloth over his face trying to cool his face and to get the sweat that clung to it off. I sat down and Ash still look uneasy.

That must have been some nightmare.

"Hey how about you lay down?" I asked.

"I can't fall asleep." he said.

"You won't Ash. I'll stay up with you."

He laid on the ground with his head in my lap. I ran my hands through his hair.

"...Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"If you feared you only had a little while left to live what would you do?"

My hands stopped in Ash's hair. I started messing with his hair again.

"Well..." I trailed.

I was hoping what I would say wouldn't freak him out.

"I would spend time with you." I said softly.

"Why me?" he asked.

_I can't tell him I've been having nightmares haunt me ever since we split up into groups. I'll just tell him a few reasons of why I would hang out with him._

"Cause you're different. You're really sweet and funny. You've helped me and..." I trailed unable to say the rest.

"That's not all of it." he said with a knowing look.

"You read my thoughts."

"I didn't mean to read them, they entered my thoughts. I choose not to read your thoughts. You know Dawn a wise young woman once told me "if someone always seems to want to be with you more and all...that the person cared for you." I think I know what she meant now."

I looked at Ash shocked. His words then processed and I blushed.

"So A-Ash wh-what abou-about you?" I asked.

_Dawn get a grip!_

Ash chuckled quietly and then winced.

"Well...I would spend time with you." he said.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? Dawn you're sweet, caring, nice, fun to be with, and..." he said muttering something.

I blushed again.

"What was the last thing?" I asked.

"Umm...I wouldn't allow what happened in my nightmare to happen?"

"Uh huh, which was?"

"I...I umm can't tell umm can't tell you."

Ash was nervous and antsy. I looked at him and he frowned and shook his head.

"You took my power." he said.

"No, I didn't...oh oops."

I had taken his power with no intention to take it. Suddenly I wasn't in the world and I wasn't myself, I was seeing from Ash's eyes.

_I looked at the ashes of the fire and walked out of the cave. I scanned where Dawn had gone and found her._

_I sat down near the stream and cupped some water in my hands. I splashed the water on my face and I heard a branch break._

_I looked up to find Dawn, but she wasn't alone. She was being held by a grunt with a gun to her back. I grabbed Dawn's dagger and stood up._

"_I wouldn't if I were you."_

_I glared as Dawn's uncle walked out from the trees._

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_With a snap of my fingers Dawn will die."_

_I lowered my eyes at him._

"_Drop the knife."_

"_Let Dawn go."_

"_I will, just put the knife down."_

"_Don't listen to him Ash!" Dawn cried._

"_Shut up!" her uncle cried slapping her._

"_Okay okay. I'll drop the knife. Just don't hurt her." I said._

_I dropped the knife to the ground and waited._

"_So sorry to disappoint." her uncle cried._

_My vision became fuzzy and Dawn was shaking her head. Her uncle could take powers too?_

"_Now time to finish what I started. Princess you're about to be crushed." he said._

_A gun went off and then I was falling to the ground. I could see now, but it pained me to see what I saw. The grunt shoved Dawn to the ground and the grunt and her uncle vanished._

_Dawn ran over to me with tears running down her face._

"_I'm so sorry! I should have been careful! I'm sorry!" she sobbed._

_She put her hands to the wound. She shook her head and she was shaking more now._

"_What?" I asked._

"_My ring it's gone. I-I-I ca-can't h-hea-heal you." she said looking at her hands which were now stained red._

"_Dawn, it's alright. It's not your fault. I would die protecting you Dawn."_

"_I know a-an-and you ca-can't d-die As-Ash."_

_The pain was becoming stronger by the second and I felt my senses leaving._

"_Dawn...it hurts...a lot."_

"_P-Please Ash,"_

_My eyes were starting to get heavy._

"_Don't you dare die Ash!" she screamed._

_My eyes snapped opened and looked at her._

"_You can't leave." she muttered._

_I took a breath and it hurt to do that._

"_Dawn..."_

_She looked at me._

"_I'm sorry..." I said quietly._

"_Ash no!"_

_I raised my hand to her cheek._

"_I...Dawn I l-"_

_I could feel my pulse slowing._

"_I love you." I breathed._

_Dawn leaned down and her lips brushed mine. A few tears hit my face. My eyes closed and my breathing stopped._

"_No! Ash no!" Dawn cried placing her head on my chest._

_My spirit looked at her as I hovered over my body._

"_I love you Ash." she sobbed._

_The setting changed and now I was surrounded by darkness._

"_If only that would happen. If you died my niece would be crushed. She would be heartbroken."_

_I couldn't speak my voice was gone._

"_That my boy was a nightmare. It was a dream, but I put a charm on that dagger I used. It causes a fever, but at night while you sleep nightmares will come. Enjoy life...while you can."_

_I gasped and looked at Ash._

_"I saw your nightmare." I said._

_"How?" he asked._

_"It played when I realized I had taken your power. I didn't mean to take it. I was just star- uh looking at you." _

_"I know you didn't mean to take it."_

_"Ash, that won't happen. I won't allow my uncle to harm you again." _

_I looked at Ash and a lot of thoughts raced through my head._

_Ash sat up and looked at me. I looked back at him. _

_His chocolate orbs were drowning me. His hair was so soft. I starred at his eyes and I saw the usual playfulness, kindness, and then something I couldn't place. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash's POV<strong>_

_Dawn had seen the nightmare. That nightmare had made me think things that I had been pushing back to the back of my mind. _

_I sat up and looked at her and she looked back at me. Suddenly those thoughts were at the front of my mind. Things that had happened since meeting Dawn played through my head._

_"__We can't. We almost failed the first few minutes we met you three. I nearly killed you, I caused you to get hurt when fighting you, you almost got hurt by the laser, I almost killed you with a dagger, the nightmare I had you were the one who..." I explained trailing the last sentence._

I felt something grip my hand and I looked down. Dawn had gripped my hand and she was looking at me.

"Ash, it's alright. I'm alive right? Why does almost killing me bug you? Why is the nightmare haunting you?" she asked softly.

I looked at the night sky since it was now dark out and the others were asleep.

"I don't know,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

_"__I'll let you think about that. Maybe you won't have the nightmare haunting you..." Dawn trailed as she rose from the ground. She kissed my cheek and said, "Anymore. Night Ash."_

__Her uncle sent a shadow at me and it grabbed me.__

"_Stop! Let him go! This is our fight!" Dawn cried._

_Her uncle looked over at her._

"_You two got a thing or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow._

"_No,"_

"_Oh so you won't mind if I kill him? I'll kill him and take his powers then I'll be able to easily defeat you."_

_Dawn stood frozen where she stood._

"_Don't you dare kill him." she muttered._

_Her uncle clentched his fist and the shadow's grip on my tightened._

"_Ack!" I cried._

_"___I'm sorry Ash..." she muttered.__

_I looked at her and was able to read her thoughts._

"_NO! NO DAWN!" I screamed._

__I ran over to where Dawn had landed. She was at the same place she was when she was thirteen.__

_She laid so still, but she was still breathing. You could see the rise and fall of her chest._

"_Dawn," I muttered sadly._

"_Ash I'm sorry. It was..the only way..to save you..." Dawn said weakly._

_She opened her eyes which were so much lighter than normal._

"_No Dawn it wasn't the only way! He's gone!" I cried on the verge of tears._

_Dawn coughed and when she did blood splattered my shirt._

"_It's no use. I knew this was going to happen. At least the attack didn't make me vanish." she muttered._

"_Dawn..."_

"_Ash...I never got to tell you this..."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I...liked you...the first day I saw you...I'm sorry we couldn't have what...I and you wished for..." she said barely audible._

"_Dawn please don't..."_

_Dawn's eyes changed to an even lighter shade of blue and her skin had gone deathly pale._

_She looked at the others, mainly May and Misty._

"_Bye," she said and looked back at me._

"_Dawn please," I said choking on my words._

"_Bye Ash,"_

_She took a breath and she stopped moving. Her eyes stared at the sky and I closed her eyes._

_"__He's there? I can't win. That vision is going to be real." she said crying._

"NO! I won't allow it to come true!" I cried.

"It will Ash. My uncle is too strong. I can't beat him."

"I'll help you Dawn."

"NO! I can't allow you to get hurt or killed!"

"Dawn I'm the only one who can help you.

_"__Dawn I'm the only one who can help you. We both have an aura. I am not going to let you die...no matter what.__"_

_"__Touch him and see what happens." Dawn threatened._

_Her uncle glanced back over at me since I was becoming weaker._

"Hmm he doesn't look so good." her uncle muttered.

Dawn glanced over at me.

"No," she said softly.

I looked at Dawn and I remembered my vision from earlier. Her face glowed from the flames, her eyes sparkled, and she looked at me with a small smile on her face. I looked at her eyes which held concern, the spark that was always there, and then some unknown look.

I bit my lip unsure what to do. My mind screamed no, my body screamed yes, and then my gut was saying heart! My heart said yes.

I ignored the screaming of my brain and leaned towards Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I looked at Ash and he looked far away. He suddenly bit his lip and looked so unsure. He looked so innocent. He seemed to be having a mental debate with himself. Then he started leaning towards me.

I found myself leaning in too.

My lips brushed Ash's and his hand cupped my face while his other hand held my hand. I pulled away from lack of breath and looked at Ash. He looked back at me with a small smile and his hand still holding my hand. I smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Good, bad, hate it, love it? <strong>

**Please R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Special thanks to PokemonFreak90 for giving me an idea. Oh and I am really sorry for all the POV changing, but it was necessary. Hope you enjoy.**

A few days passed and the captured watched as some type of machine was built. The leader would come in a few times giving a small speech to the captured, promising a deathly surprise. They could only wonder what he meant and what was going to happen. There was always a scientist and he kept drawing blood while they were sleeping. They only knew that because test tubes of blood were on a table and they had a symbol marking that test tube their blood.

They all laid on the floor of the cages asleep. Heather frowned for she didn't know what the machine's purpose was, but it couldn't be good. At noon one day the leader and Damion walked in and to the machine.

"Have you complete the research?" the leader asked.

The scientist looked up and there was a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yes yes. I know what to do." he replied with a snicker.

The leader looked at the sleeping teens.

"Damion...the little girl." the leader said.

"Unlock her cage!" Damion yelled.

Heather flinched and typed in a code and Jewel's cage was unlocked.

"Hook her up, now!" the leader barked.

The scientist scrambled up from the floor and to Jewel's cage. He attached some wire to her and with the last wire which had all the other wires attached to it, he cut Jewel's arm and stuck the wire inside her arm. He took some tape to make it stay. Jewel didn't even wake up from the cut.

"I need some rope or something." the scientist said.

The leader tossed the scientist the tie he wore. The scientist wrapped the tie around Jewel's hands and put her hands behind her back.

"She's all hooked up."

The scientist walked out of Jewel's cage and over to the machine.

"Now or wait?" he questioned.

"Do it now." the leader said.

The scientist typed in something on the keyboard. He then pulled two levers down and slid one lever down. He then pressed the keys as they lit up and then finally he pressed a red button. Sparks traveled along the wires and hit Jewel, awakening her.

Jewel not fully awake, but feeling the pain she was wide awake now. She went to move her hands to find them behind her back. She saw the wires and she looked at the machine in horror. She screamed in pain.

**Jewel's POV**

I could hear the voices of other people in the room, I heard them moving around in the room, but I couldn't wake. I heard a creepy laugh and the someone yelling for something. I feel coldness touch my arms and legs. Then there is a numbing sensation running through my left arm. I feel something put against my left arm and then...my arms moving I think...but I couldn't be sure.

The clicking and clack of a keyboard and then a pain shoots through me.

I open my eyes, but I can't see. The pain increases and my eyes snap open and I look around. I try to move, but my arms are tied behind me and I see wires on the floor of my cage and following them I see a wire in my arm. I stare at the machine in horror.

I scream as the pain becomes like a fire is around me, burning me. I can't breathe! I gasp trying to get a breath, but the fire is burning me.

I thrash around trying to get the fire to go away and I try to make the wire get out.

"Knock her out!" a voice yelled.

There is a clank of something and shuffling. I barely make out the blur of a person and I see a sharp point heading towards me. I scream and try to kick the person, but my legs are frozen in place. I scream as the point is stuck into my arm and slowly everything blurs together as only colors.

I start to slip into a world of darkness, but I hear screaming. Violet's screaming. I slip into the world of darkness, but the fire is still here, but I can't do anything about it...

**Violet's POV**

I jolt awake hearing a scream. I look around and see Jewel with wires in her. Her arms are behind her and she's screaming and thrashing around.

"Knock her out!" the leader yelled.

The scientist fills a syringe with some white liquid and runs to Jewel's cage. Dawn's uncle uses stand down so Jewel's legs aren't thrashing around anymore. Jewel's eyes are wide with confusion, pain, and terror.

Jewel screams as the liquid is injected into her right arm. Her eyes droop.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" I screamed.

The three just ignore me.

"JEWEL WAKE UP! JEWEL!" I screamed.

"What did you do to her!"

I look at Jewel and her eyes slowly close.

"JEWEL!"

By now the others are awake and look on confused by everything that is going on. I fall to the floor of my cage wanting to get out of it to help Jewel.

I looked at the wires and they suddenly started to glow light blue, the color of Jewel's aura when she got too happy or too mad.

Jewel's eyes suddenly snapped open, but they glowed light blue like her aura. She screamed and the aura faded away from her eyes, but remained on the wires.

I gasped and looked at Jewel.

"I...I feel my sister's pain!" I screamed.

Jewel's aura traveled through the wires to the machine. Jewel's eyes looked at me with a lost look.

"Jewel..." I muttered.

**Jewel's POV**

The fire increased and I felt something attack my heart. I snapped my eyes opened and everything was glowing white. I saw my aura on the wires. The attack increased on my heart and I screamed. Everything stopped glowing white and I tried to figure out what was happening.

"I...I feel my sister's pain!" Violet screamed.

I looked towards Violet. Her lips moved, but I didn't hear what she said.

I blinked and images started flashing through my mind.

"_Hold on to what's dear..." _

Those words kept repeating in my head. I screamed again and looked towards Violet.

"Is she going to make it?" a voice asked.

"It's twenty five percent completed." another voice said.

I looked away and then looked back.

"Jewel...fight back." Violet muttered.

I looked back to where the machine was. I screamed again and I felt like I was dying.

"She's not going to make it!"

"She will it's fifty percent completed."

"She's going to die before it reaches one hundred percent."

"No, she won't she has thirteen years of aura in her."

I heard a bang and looked towards Violet. Her whole body glowed purple she was mad.

"You're killing her! You're taking her aura! You're going to fucking kill her!" Violet screamed.

Her cage attacked her, but it did nothing. Dawn's uncle walked over to Violet's cage.

"She's not going to die. Trust me." he said sending shadows into Violet's cage.

Violet was attacked and she fell to the ground.

"FIGHT JEWEL! FIGHT BACK!" she screamed.

I could feel my sister's determination, but I couldn't fight back. Everything hurt and my brain could barely make out anything.

**Violet's POV**

I sat on the bottom of the cage with the new cuts bleeding, watching helplessly as Jewel had her aura drained. Her skin had gone deathly pale and her eyes so light. This seemed to have been going on for an hour.

Jewel's head fell limp. She was losing her strength she couldn't even hold her head up.

"She's going to die!" I screamed.

Why won't they take my aura instead?

"Take my aura instead!" I screamed.

"We can't do that." the leader said.

Jewel was no longer screaming. She seemed to be out of energy and strength.

"Seventy five percent!"

I looked at Jewel and she fell to the ground. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. She had passed out and she was so weak. I could barely feel her aura from her, but I could feel it in the machine.

"Jewel..." I muttered.

"It's done, it's reached one hundred percent." the scientist said.

The leader and Dawn's uncle were talking quietly.

"It would be my pleasure." Dawn's uncle said smirking.

"Damion, don't put too much into her." the leader said.

Dawn's uncle or Damion walked towards Jewel's cage. I could no longer sense Jewel's aura from her, only from the machine. They had taken every aura power she possessed. Her will to form aura, to control aura, to vanish, to sense others, and to speak through the mind.

Damion entered her cage and knelt beside her. He yanked the wires from her arm and cut the tie.

"So weak and in desperate need of aura to live." he muttered pushing her hair from her face.

I gasped knowing what he was going to do. He looked at me and smirked.

"Stand down!" he cried.

I couldn't move and watched helplessly from the cage.

Damion started muttering something quietly and his hand glowed black. He put his hands together and both of his hands glowed black. He grabbed Jewel's hands and I watched in horror.

A black glow surrounded Jewel. She gasped and took a breath. She looked at the black glow around her and she was about to flip.

**Jewel's POV**

I was in total blackness. I could hear talking, but couldn't make sense of what was being said. I felt the wires removed and the restraint on my hands vanished.

Someone was talking to me and pushed my hair from my face. Something warm grabbed my hands and I felt a power serge through my body, but then the power hurt me. I gasped and took a breath snapping my eyes opened. A black glow was around me.

"Look at me!" a voice cried.

I looked at Dawn's uncle. His eyes glowed black and I couldn't look away. The darkness of the eyes it was slowly drowning me.

_You are Jewel still, but now you are Evil Jewel. You are going to help us capture two more. You will work perfectly._

I blinked and when I did everything was the same.

"Jewel...no." a voice said.

I turned my head to see Violet. Everything glowed black suddenly and when I blinked I could feel the presence of danger.

"Oh...Jewel isn't here anymore. No...not that Jewel." I said shaking my head.

"What did you do to her?" Violet asked.

"Oh your sister is still there, but the new Jewel has overpowered the weak one."

"I've never felt so powerful." I said.

"Come Jewel, we have things to take care of."

We were suddenly in the forest now.

**Seth's POV**

I stopped walking feeling a dark presence.

"May, run. It's Dawn's uncle." I said.

She nodded her head and ran while she vanished. I waited for Dawn's uncle to appear.

"SETH!"

"That...that sounded like Jewel." I muttered.

I shook my head. It wasn't possible, Jewel got taken. I scanned and found May, but Dawn's uncle had her cornered.

"No!" I cried as I teleported.

I landed on the ground to see Dawn's uncle knocking May out and grabbing her.

"Some helper you are. You sent her right to me." he said laughing.

I shot an aura sphere at him, but he vanished.

"SETH!"

I scanned and couldn't sense Jewel, but it sounded like her.

"SETH! HELP!"

I scanned again and found Dawn's uncle along with another presence. I ran towards where Dawn's uncle was and soon I came across where he was. He had Jewel who looked so weak and tired.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Oh took her aura." Dawn's uncle replied.

I stared at Jewel.

"Let her go."

"You failed to protect her. She's ours now."

I closed my eyes knowing that I had failed to protect her. I failed to save her.

"Maybe I couldn't save her, but I can now and she's no ones." I said shooting an aura sphere at him.

He shoved Jewel to the ground and moved to the side. Jewel slowly stood up and she stood with her back to me.

"Jewel run, now." I said.

Jewel spun around and smirked at me.

"Why would I run when I can fight?" she asked.

"...Jewel...no." I said.

"Afraid so brother. I could have died. I was after all in need of aura. Now come with me and we won't have to fight." she said offering her hand out.

"No, I'm not coming."

"Seth...you didn't help me. You didn't protect me."

I backed up and formed an aura sphere behind my back. I shot the aura sphere at her and she hit it out of the way.

"So you wanna fight? Okay."

She formed an aura sphere that was black and shot it towards me. I moved out of the way and shot at her again. She laughed as she dodged and shot back at me.

_Jewel I know you're there. Fight back!_

For a split second Jewel stopped and looked at her hands in shock, but my sister was quickly gone. I wasn't paying attention and I got hit by one of her aura spheres.

"Stand down!" Dawn's uncle cried while I was still dazed.

"Knock out!"

Everything went black.

**NO POV**

Jewel had the evil aura drained from her and she sat in the cage sad at what she had done. Seth was sitting in the cage speaking to Violet, listening to everything she told him.

Heather sat on the table looking bored, but she quickly stood up right before the door swung opened. The leader and the scientist walked in.

"Are you sure this will work?" the leader asked.

"It will work. Trust me, I've looked into it and it will not fail." the scientist said snickering.

"Heather!" the leader barked.

Heather ran over and waited.

"Get the fire boy and the water girl." he said.

Heather walked to the keyboard and unlocked the cages. She was about to open Gary's door when the leader called her. She faced him and caught the knife he threw at her.

"Cut their left arm." he said.

Heather opened the door and she stared at Gary. Gary couldn't move now and Heather cut his arm and walked back out. She walked to Misty's cage and did the same thing to Misty.

"Are they still frozen?" the scientist asked.

"Yes, they will be until I break it." Heather said.

The scientist attached a red wire to Misty's arm and a blue wire to Gary's arm. Both of the wires connected and lead to the machine.

"Now...the vanish girl and aura boy." the leader said.

Heather quickly did the same thing she had done to Misty and Gary. A white wire was attached to Seth's arm and a dark blue wire was attached to May's arm. Both wires connected and lead to the machine.

"Now the last two." the leader said.

Heather did the same thing to Violet and Drew. A green wire was attached to Violet's arm and a purple wire was attached to Drew's arm. Both wires connected and lead to the machine.

"They're still frozen right?" the leader asked.

"Yes, yes. They are until I undo it." Heather said annoyed.

The leader slapped her in the face and Heather remained quiet.

"Do it." the leader instructed the scientist.

The scientist laughed and typed away on the keyboard and slid levers down and up and then he pressed the black button.

The machine came to life and the machine glowed light blue. The light blue traveled along the wires and to the ones that had wires on them. The light blue glow stopped suddenly.

Fire danced across the red wire towards Misty while water danced across the blue wire towards Gary. A mist danced across the white wire towards Seth while a dark blue glow danced across the dark blue wire towards May. Green specks danced across the green wire towards Violet and a dark purple glow danced across the purple wire towards Drew.

"What are you doing!" Jewel cried.

Jewel watched along with the enemies as their eyes glowed. Misty's eyes glowed red and orange the color of a fire. Gary's eyes glowed light and dark blue the color of the ocean. Seth's eyes glowed white like a ghosts. May's eyes glowed with dark blue the color of Seth's aura. Violet's eyes glowed green. Drew's eyes glowed purple the color of Violet's aura.

The machine stopped and their eyes returned to normal.

"It's done and it worked." the scientist said gleefully.

"Well done. Heather, remove the wires now!"

Heather didn't move and the leader grabbed the wires and yanked them from the teen's arms.

"Have fun without your power." the leader said laughing.

He and the scientist left. The teens could finally moved and they could feel that their power was missing from them.

"...What did they do to us?" Violet asked Heather.

Heather remained quiet.

"You better tell me what the hell they did!" Violet screamed.

"They-"

**Love it? Hate it? Confused? Don't worry it'll all be revealed next chapter. Special thanks again to PokemonFreak90 for giving me an idea, which is explained slightly in this chapter, but will be explained better in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.****

**XashXdawnX- Here's the next chapter which came to me while I was sleeping. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>...What did they do to us?" Violet asked Heather.<em>

_Heather remained quiet._

"_You better tell me what the hell they did!" Violet screamed._

"_They-"_

* * *

><p>"They used the machine to swap your powers. Draining her aura the aura allowed the machine to power up and have the ability to swap your powers. I don't know why they did this." Heather said.<p>

The teens looked at their hands as they tried to use their "new" power.

"Why would they do this?" Misty asked trying to get the flame to go out.

Violet looked up suddenly.

"I think I know why." she said.

"Why?" the others asked.

"They did this so we can't try to escape. We can't warn Ash and Dawn. They've made us useless. These powers we can't use."

Heather looked at the captured and frowned.

"I'll help you all get your rightful power back. How hard can it be? I'll make it right. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I want to make it right. She'll get her aura back too. It shouldn't be hard. I don't care what the price is." Heather said.

"Thank you..."

"How were you able to make us so we couldn't defend ourselves?" Misty questioned.

Heather looked up from a paper she was looking at.

"I possess a power. A power that allows me to take over the body of someone with my mind. All I have to do is look at the person and think of what I want them to do. It's like his stand down thing." Heather explained.

"How do you possess a power like that?" Gary asked.

"I...I'm not sure."

A few days passed and the captured watched as Heather would look at the machine and read over the notes.

"I know this whacked scientist would make a way to redo everything. If something happened." she muttered flipping through the notes.

"Found it!" she cried.

"Really?"

"Yes, the only problem...I don't know if the leader will come in at anytime."

"Can't you put a stand down thing on the door?" May asked.

"I could, but Damion is stronger."

"Try, if you can get it in the machine ready then when they leave you can put the plan into action." Violet said.

"Right, I said I would make it right no matter what." Heather said nodding her head.

Heather looked at the door and the locks locked. She then looked at the wire which were still attached to the machine. She unlocked the cages.

"Put your power color wire in your arm, quick." she said.

They stepped out of the cages and put the wires in their arms after cutting their arms.

"Back in the cages, please." Heather said.

They went back to the cages and waited.

"Okay let's do this." she muttered.

She started typing away at the keyboard and then she slid levers up and then to the middle.

"Then press the white button." she read aloud.

She looked at the machine and frowned.

"What white button?" she asked.

"It's under the black button. Life that button up." Jewel said.

Heather lifted the black button to reveal a small white button. Heather pressed the button and the machine glowed light blue.

Fire danced across the red wire towards Gary while water danced across the blue wire towards Misty. A mist danced across the white wire towards May while a dark blue glow danced across the dark blue wire towards Seth. Green specks danced across the green wire towards Drew and a dark purple glow danced across the purple wire towards Violet.

The six now had their rightful power back.

"Thank you, Heather. How can Jewel get her aura back?" Violet asked.

"The only thing I can think of is to break the glass and the aura should escape and go back to her." Heather said.

Violet sighed sadly.

"If Ash was here he could maybe see if that would work." Drew said.

Violet nodded her head and looked at Jewel.

"I say it's worth a shot." Jewel said.

"Jewel, what if it doesn't work?" Seth asked.

"I want my aura back. I'm so weak I can't do anything!" Jewel cried helplessly.

Heather walked over to the machine and looked at the glass.

"Hmm..."

Heather picked up a thick book and slammed it against the glass. The glass didn't even crack. Heather stared at the glass and was thinking about it breaking. A crack appeared followed by several more. The glass shattered and Heather covered her face.

The light blue aura slowly rose out of the machine and went towards Jewel. The glow engulfed Jewel and then vanished.

"Oh yeah! I got my aura back!" Jewel cried, now stronger than she was before.

The sound of yelling could be heard.

"It's the leader and Damion." Violet said.

"I'm dead, he'll kill me." Heather said.

The captured shoved their doors opened and ran to where Heather was.

"No, he won't kill you. You're coming with us. You saved us now we're returning the favor." Seth said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Violet looked at the screens and the whole keyboard that was by it.

"Before we go...I think we should do a little...redecorating here." she said smirking.

Jewel, Seth, and Violet shot aura spheres at the control system, screens, and the keyboard destroying all of it. Gary made a wall of fire in case they didn't get out in time and Misty made a pool for them to fall in afterward.

The room was a total disaster now. A fire had started from all the busted machinery.

"Okay, we have to leave now." Seth said.

The teens gathered around the three aura possessors.

"Hold on and don't let go!" Violet cried.

"TELEPORT!" the siblings cried.

The teens fell towards the ground and groaned upon hitting the ground. They were all tangled up, laying on each other or sprawled by their lonesome groaning in pain.

Heather stood up and looked around.

"Wow...it's been forever since I've been out of the base." she muttered.

Misty spun around and May did too.

"Thank you!" they cried happy to be outside again.

All of the captured had bruises covering their bodies, some even had scars. They were all a little skinner than they were when they first start running, due to lack of food they were given while captured.

"I...I need to tell you all something." Heather said.

"What?"

"...Team Cipher...they aren't after you. They never were. Team Cipher and the Shadow Pokemon were just a coverup. All of those guys were killed a while back. They were killed once we started getting you guys on the screens everyday." Heather said.

"So...who are we running from?" Gary asked.

"The leader and Damion the two are best friends who are evil. They lost their true selves long ago. The team is known as Team Forgotten. It's called that because no one ever escapes, no one ever lives, and thus they become forgotten."

A silence fell over the group.

"Wait...so everyone in Team Cipher is dead? We were never intended to be used to help with this Shadow Pokemon thingy? Lastly the team chasing us is Team Forgotten...what's the purpose of them chasing us?" May asked.

Heather sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was spared because the leader took me in when I was young. I know that Damion, the missing girl's uncle is an aura possessor and not a good one. I know he's aiming to get revenge on you three, plus the two missing. The leader...he just wants power. I think he wants to use your powers to gain total dominance."

"This isn't good! Ash and Dawn don't know this. For all we know, Damion and the leader could be tracking them down." Drew said suddenly.

"I know how to find them. I need silence though." Violet said.

Violet raised her hands into the air and clasped them together so it looked like she was praying. She fell to her knees with her hands in her lap and her head down.

_I need the help of my spirit form...I need to be my spirit form for just a little while. I need to find them please. Please I need my spirit form...I can sense him better while in that form. I was told to help him and I need to help him now...Give me the power again._

Violet's body fell to the ground and Violet in her spirit form stepped out.

"Vi?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Violet said.

"Are you dead again?"

"No, I'm just in my spirit form again. I asked for the power again. I'll be back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

As soon as I stepped out of my body I picked up Ash's aura.

"I'll be back and I'll be human again. Don't worry, you guys stay here." I said.

I ran past them and they all shivered.

"Haha I missed that!" I cried.

His aura was coming from the west of here. I took off running and I wasn't getting tired. I ran for a while through the forest until I came to a cliff with a waterfall.

I glanced over the cliff to see an open field with a stream. The forest was all around it.

"No way...they've been just outside of the forest." I muttered shocked.

I jumped from the cliff and onto the ground.

"I really do miss this." I said.

I sensed Ash's aura from a cave that was there along with Dawn's aura. I made myself invisible and I walked through the wall and into the cave.

Ash sat awake looking extremely tired. Dawn was asleep her head resting in Ash's lap. I noticed that Ash had a protective arm around Dawn and he was holding her hand.

_What happened?_

I stepped towards the fire and it went out.

"Huh?" Ash muttered.

He lifted his arm and used a fire aura at the wood. It went out again since I was standing right next to the fire. I approached Ash and he and Dawn shivered feeling my presence.

I wanted to know what had happened, but I decided against it. I slowly made myself into my spirit form and Ash wasn't looking at me when I changed.

"Ash..." I trailed.

He looked up and saw me.

"Shit!" he cried in shock and jumped startled.

Dawn opened her eyes and saw me she yelped in surprise.

"How? How did you get here and why are you a ghost again?" Ash asked.

"It's just a power that I'm borrowing that I had while I was dead. It was the only way I could find you." I explained.

"Wait...you were captured. Are the others okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, we escaped today. I have troubling news that we found out from the girl that watched us. Don't worry she's on our side."

"What news?" Ash asked.

I looked at the two and thought for a minute.

"Okay this is what we were told not long ago, we only found out today after escaping. Team Cipher they aren't after us and they never were. Team Cipher and Shadow Pokemon it was a coverup for the real threat. All of the Team Cipher grunts have been killed, none remain." I explained.

The two stared at me shocked.

"Who's the threat? The threat is your uncle and the leader of what we thought was Team Cipher. These two are best friends apparently. The team after us is Team Forgotten, named this because no one ever escapes, no one ever lives, and they become forgotten."

Ash had regained the protective arm around Dawn.

"Your uncle wants revenge on all of the aura possessors in our group. While the leader wants power. She thinks he wants our powers for dominance." I said finishing.

Ash frowned and looked angry.

"How did I not see this while we were running?" he questioned.

"It must have been hidden. You were focused on keeping all of us from danger not what went on with the people chasing us." I replied.

"...Team Forgotten...I know for sure it's not just my uncle and the leader. There are bound to be more of them and lots of them." Dawn said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I will explain when we get to the others." I said.

"Oh and you two will explain what has happened too." I added with a small smirk.

"Lead the way." Dawn said standing.

"Oh that won't be fun. I have a quicker way to do this." I said.

I found Seth's aura and looked at Ash and Dawn.

"I'm going to teleport you two to the others. I'll be there shortly after." I said.

"We'll just follow you." Ash said.

"That won't be fun. I'll have to wait for you two." I said.

"Please,"

"Fine..."

I darted out of the cave and jumped back onto the cliff. Ash and Dawn walked out and saw me at the top of the cliff.

"Teleport!" they cried.

They were now beside me.

"Hmm...nice. Come on,"

I dashed off and they followed me easily keeping up. I then realized they were using their powers to help them move faster.

I came to the others and I entered my body again. I took a breath and sat up.

"I kinda miss what you can do when you're in spirit form." I said.

"Don't say that." Jewel said.

"Did you tell Ash and Dawn?" May asked.

"Yes, they were following me." I said.

A black figure passed us, but the black vanished to reveal Dawn. Ash then came running into the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

The group sat on the ground. Ash and Dawn met Heather and Heather met them.

"So what happened with you two? Your story should be shorter than ours." Violet asked eying Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

Violet kept giving me a questioning look.

"Well after we were teleported to the area just outside the forest I realized that I had been stabbed with a dagger that had a charm on it. The charm would cause a fever and nightmares while I slept." I explained.

"Ash didn't really sleep any, but his fever has finally gone away so he can sleep tonight." Dawn said.

_What happened? You two left something out._

I looked at Violet who was eying me once again.

_What are you talking about?_

Violet glared at me, but quickly looked at the ground.

_You know good in well what I'm talking about. I saw the hand holding and the protective arm on her._

I shook my head.

_You were imagining things. _

Violet looked right into my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

_I can easily find out. All it takes is..._

I looked at her.

_You wouldn't._

She smirked and nodded her head.

_I would and you damn well I will too._

I looked at her.

_Don't you dare._

_Why? If nothing happened why can't I?_

I glared at her.

_Fine...then be difficult. _

She sent me a smirk and I quickly blocked my thoughts and memories. Violet was looking at me and I know she was trying to figure out what had happened. She smirked.

I realized what she was going to do.

"No!" I cried.

I realized my mistake. The thoughts and memories I had were on the verge of being played out to everyone. I quickly shook my head and I knew they weren't going to play.

_You two kissed...and you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now. _

I just nodded my head.

_Why don't you tell the others?_

I looked at Violet.

_The number one rule of our organization...never fall in love with the assignment. _

_All three of you have broken it...even if the other two haven't realized yet._

_I can't tell the others. I can't and you better not either. I didn't want anyone to find out, but you did..._

_I'm sorry, I won't tell. I didn't know if something bad had happened. _

_The only thing bad that happened was that horrible nightmare._

_Does she know of the rule?_

I looked at Violet for a few moments.

_No, none of them do. We choose to leave it out when given assignments because nothing ever happens. This time was different though..._

_Don't worry, I won't tell her or the others. I promise._

"So what happened to you guys?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"That's a very long story." the once captured said.

"Well we have time right now." Ash said.

"Okay...but it is pretty long."

"We can handle it." Dawn said.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how was it? Yeah I know I just made a twist in the story. I had an idea while I was sleeping and I finally finished the idea. <strong>

**Please R&R**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Well here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Well as you know we were all captured one by one. The last of us being Seth." Misty explained.<p>

"While being there we learned how Team Cipher knew where we were all the time. Cameras were are in the forest since they own it." Drew added.

Ash and Dawn nodded their heads.

"We couldn't use our powers. The cages had our weakness so if we used our power we were attacked." Gary said.

"They were able to gain me as an ally, close to the end. I'm truly sorry for what I did." Heather said with her head low.

"We owe our lives to you, Heather." Seth said.

"...They built a machine. It would drain aura allowing them to use the aura to swap our powers. They took Jewel's aura, nearly killing her. Then they took our powers and we were made useless. That is when Heather started to help us." Violet explained.

"The way May and Seth were captured was because of me." Jewel said softly.

"You?" Dawn asked.

Jewel nodded her head and looked up.

"I was in desperate need of aura. I was given some of your uncle's aura. My body took it needing aura. I tricked Seth while May was caught easily since it was a trap." Jewel explained.

"After that happened, I found a way to reverse everything. They got their powers back and we escape and found you two." Heather finished.

Ash and Dawn were quiet.

"If only we had had a way to help you." Ash muttered.

"Don't blame yourself, Ash, Dawn. We are perfectly fine." Violet said.

"A little beat up, but we want our revenge." Seth added.

A silence fell over the group all thinking of what was to come.

"What are we going to do?" Misty asked breaking the silence.

"There's only one thing we can do. That is to fight." Ash said.

"How? Dawn's uncle is strong. The leader we don't know much about. We don't know how many more there are." Gary questioned.

Another silence fell upon the group.

"The leader..." Heather trailed.

"What about the leader?" Seth asked.

"He...I'm not really sure. I know he was a troubled child. He has scars from his past. I think he's just a plain person without a power. He may also be someone who possesses aura, but I'm not sure and I'm sorry."

"We can't practice...none of us have an evil aura." Violet said.

"How can we b prepared then?" Drew asked.

"...We can't, we'll have to hope for the best."

The hope of living it was getting smaller and smaller. Each day they never knew if they would be alive or if they would die.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

_What will we do then? _

Violet glanced at me.

_The only thing we can really do is hope. _

_Hope? Hope won't allow us to defeat them._

Violet looked at me.

_I know. The only thing we can do is wait and fight when the time comes. _

I stared at the grass for a while. Slowly everything started to shift and soon I was in a room that had burn marks covering the walls and floor.

"_They escaped along with Heather, sir." a voice said._

_The shoes of a person came from the shadows. _

"_They escaped with Heather cause she helped them. Why wasn't someone outside of this door?" _

"_...Someone was, sir." _

"_Really? Who?" _

"_I-I w-was, s-s-s-sir." the voice trembled with fear._

"_...Did you hear what happened?" _

"_No, sir." _

"_Why?" _

"_I-I was a-a-asle-asleep, sir." _

"_Asleep!" _

"_Yes, sir." _

_The shoes of the person in the shadow stepped forward to reveal the leader. _

"_Well...sonny tell me your name?" the leader said slowly._

"_C-Chad, sir." Chad said his voice trembling._

"_Well Chad...I hope you've lived a good life." _

"_What do you mean sir?" _

_The leader raised his hand and placed it on Chad's chest. _

"_Die." he said._

_Chad fell to the ground and the leader crouched next to Chad's lifeless body. He muttered something and soon a ghost appeared. _

"_Hello, Chad." the leader said._

"_What...happened?" Chad asked._

"_Enter evil spirit, here's a spirit who is scared and helpless. Enter now!"_

_A dark shadow hovered over Chad' s head. Chad glanced up and saw the shadow. He opened his mouth to scream and the shadow entered his spirit. _

_The whole appearance of Chad changed to what must have been what the evil spirit looked like._

"_Hello, dear friend." the spirit said._

"_Hello again, I think we have enough now." _

"_I would agree-" the spirit said._

"_Is a lot of people." the spirit finished._

"_Yes, indeed it is. Hello again," Damion said._

"_Hello again, Damion." the spirit said._

"_Damion, do we have enough now?" the leader asked._

"_Yes, we have more than enough." _

"_Is the boy seeing this?" the leader asked._

"_Yes, he is and right now I know he's completely shocked." Damion said._

_I was suddenly standing in front of Damion. _

"_Now, my boy. You, my dear niece, and your friends are all about to encounter hell. I hope you are all ready." _

"_I bet you're wondering what our plan is. We have taken the spirits of every grunt killed and given it to old friends. There are many of us, my niece was right about that. We will find you all in no time." Damion continued._

"_Now, listen closely. All of you will die...that I can promise. Now be gone!" _

_I was shoved and everything vanished._

I was now looking at grass again.

"Ash!"

I snapped my head up and looked at the others.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been trying to get you for a while." Gary said.

"Oh...well I was having a vision." I replied.

"What was the vision?" Violet asked.

"Well...I guess it was sent to me by Dawn's uncle. It showed the guard that was outside of the room...he was killed. His spirit was brought out and the leader chanted some chant and a shadow apparently an evil spirit appeared. It entered the body and the whole appearance changed. The spirit knows the leader and Dawn's uncle. There's a lot of these evil spirits made from all of the Team Cipher grunts. There was a number, but it was blocked. Dawn's uncle said we would "encounter hell" and "hope you are all ready" and "there are many of us" and "we will find you in no time". "All of you will die..that I can promise." That was the last sentence before it ended." I explained.

Another silence fell upon us. Too many silences were happening, we didn't know what to expect and I think we were all starting to think we were going to die soon.

"What exactly was the chant?" Violet asked.

"I'm not really sure it seemed more like he was quoting something."

"Do you still have the book?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me see it."

I removed the book from my pocket and handed the book to her.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

While Violet skimmed through the book that glowed purple the others sat in groups. Misty was sitting with May talking to her while her finger traced through grass. May listened to her, but she seemed distracted. Drew and Gary were talking, but if you were listening or watching you would see Gary was the one doing the most talking.

Dawn was sitting by herself having a conversation with Ash telapatichally. Seth and Jewel sat not far from where Ash sat talking and glancing at Violet occasional.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

_Hmm...no, no, not it, nope._

I stopped scanning through the book and looked towards where wild thoughts were coming from. May and Drew seemed to be having a battle with their self.

_Do you guys hear this too? _I asked my siblings.

_The feelings those two are denying? If so then I do. _Seth replied.

_Loud and clear. These two need to stop. I'm getting a major headache. _Jewel replied and I saw the annoyance.

_Maybe we should help them..._

_Seth no._

_Fine. I just don't want a headache. _

_Shut up!_

_How about both of you shut up! My head is killing me!_

After that I stopped talking and went back to looking through the book. The page flipped and the words glowed a purple that was darker than normal. I looked at the title and saw that it was evil chants and just evil things.

"Hmm...spirit chants that are evil." I muttered.

I flipped through the pages a little more and I stopped on one page.

"Hey Ash, come here." I said suddenly.

Ash glanced at me and after a moment he was walking over towards me.

"What?" he asked kneeling.

"Was this the chant?" I asked handing him the book.

The words glowed a dark blue that was darker than Seth's. Ash skimmed the chant and had a far away look in his eyes. Ash handed the book back to me.

"That's what he chanted." he muttered.

"Oh shit..." I trailed.

"What?"

"Get all of the others here." I said.

"Guys get over here!" Ash called.

Soon a circle was around me.

"So I found the chant. Which lead me to this page. It's information on what the chant creates." I explained.

I passed the book to Ash and he read the page and passed it to Dawn with his eyes half closed. Dawn shook her head and muttered something and gave the book to Seth. Seth skimmed through it and I think he went pale as he passed the book to Jewel. Jewel read through the page and her eyes were wide as she handed the book back to me.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"These evil spirits that enter the person killed spirit they become something called a Lifeless." I said.

"What's that?" Gary asked.

"Something that kills others by taking the life of the target. They don't gain any life though, making them indestructible." Seth explained emotionless.

A silence was upon us once again.

"If they can't be killed then how do we stand a chance?" Dawn asked.

"There are ways to kill the Lifeless, but it's difficult." I said.

"You must chant the reverse chant and it will make the Lifeless unable to attack. While it's in that state you have to attack the throat of the Lifeless." Jewel said.

"How do you three know all about these things?" Gary asked.

"...Books and stories we were told when we were younger." I replied.

"Okay, if you only have to chant the reverse chant and slit the throat, how is that difficult?" Drew questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"If there are many of these things we will have to be protected. They could attack us and they would never be gone." Ash said.

"So how can we attack them, while you guys chant?" May asked.

I scanned through the page again.

"Lifeless don't really have a weakness." Jewel said.

"They'll try to pry on your weakness. You have to keep your darkest secrets hidden from them." Seth said.

"...Also your _emotions._ If they found the strong emotions that were hidden they would target _that person._ So make sure everything is hidden. They know our powers so we shouldn't get attacked with those." I explained.

"So how can we fight back?" Dawn asked slightly confused.

"Trickery." I stated.

"Trickery?"

I had lost everyone now.

"Yes, trickery. If you thought of things that you enjoy, the Lifeless would use that against you, but it would have no affect." I explained.

"Oh, so say this for example; I don't like the cold, but I like the summer. If I thought of summer they would use that against me. Right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, that's right. The trickery would throw it off and it would be too busy searching around to find the weakness that its guard would be down."

"Then we attack right?" Drew asked.

"Right,"

"Well at least we know what we're up against." Gary muttered.

"Yeah..."

"You can do whatever now." I said.

They got up and walked off and sat in groups again. I sat by myself and sent a message to Ash to get his attention and know I wanted to talk. He glanced at me and then at the ground.

_What?_

I looked at him for a moment.

_I meant what I said about emotions hidden. _

He glanced at me and I looked at him.

_I wouldn't put her in any kind of harm._

_How do you know that? Something could happen and then...BAM! They'll be after her._

_I wouldn't. I kept things hidden for a while, I keep things hidden while in a battle._

_Okay then...you better._

_I will, Violet. Can I ask why are you so concerned?_

I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a questioning look.

_I've seen the reactions from both of you when something happens to one of you. You two seem to be destined for each other and I would hate to see you two hurt and sadden._

_...Thanks for caring so much, Violet._

_Not a problem, Ash. Not a problem._

I got up and walked over to Ash and handed him the book. I walked back to where I was sitting and looked at the sky.

_Are we going to survive this battle? Are we all going to make it? When is this battle going to happen? _

I made sure my thoughts were blocked so no one else would hear them. I could only hope that nothing too serious would happen. Maybe we could see a vision of what would happen...but would we get that kind of luck?

_I hope he has a vision and if he does don't be a bad one._

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

I sat looking at the blades of grass out of boredom since I was thinking about the Lifeless. I felt a splitting pain in my head.

"What the?"

I decided to ignore it thinking it was just a headache. I heard May's and Drew's thoughts and their battles denying the feelings. I chuckled to myself.

"So I'm not the only one who broke the rule." I muttered.

I splitting pain shot through my head again. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. The pain only intensified.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly.

The pain if possible seemed to intensify more.

_Ash? You okay?_

Violet's voice bounced off the walls and echoed in my head loudly. Her voice kept at the loud tone, not quieting and the pain was still there.

I lowered my head slightly and rubbed my temples. I heard footsteps approaching me, but they sounded so loud. The quiet voices of my friends sounded so loud too. Even their thoughts.

"Ash. Ash, look at me." Violet's voice rang out through all the chaos I was hearing.

I raised my head and looked at her.

"I think I know what's happening." she said.

I waited for her to speak.

"I think your going to have a vision. I think this vision is being sent to you by Team Forgotten. I think they're all messing with it causing a massive pain in your head. When it plays I think it'll be shown to all of us."

"...How is that possible?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's a vision and they can be changed, but sometimes they can't."

"Great..."

The pain suddenly vanished.

"It stopped," I said slightly shocked.

"I don't think it did." Violet said softly.

Suddenly the pain shot through my head and my eyes snapped opened as a scene appeared. The others snapped their heads up and looked at what was in front of me.

"Is this a vision?" May asked.

"Yes, this is how Ash sees visions in his head." Violet said.

The vision was now visible and we all looked to see what was going to happen unless we changed things.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What will it show? Any guesses? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Please R&R**


	32. Chapter 32

****Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.****

**XashXdawnX- I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I had a big case of writers block for this chapter. I started it once, but didn't like it and started again. I like this one and I hope you all like this chapter. Well enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Lifeless appeared from nowhere and the leader along with Damion stepped from the trees.<em>

"_Oh Heather you shouldn't have betrayed me. Heather, you lead us right to them." the leader said laughing._

"_What? How?" Heather asked._

"_Heather, you worked for me. I placed a chip in your arm." _

"_No..."_

_Heather looked at everyone._

"_I didn't know...I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Seth said._

_The leader looked at Damion and nodded his head. Damion motioned for something or someone. A woman walked out from the trees, pulling Alexandria behind her. This woman was scary looking. She was very muscular for a woman with dark eyes, her jaw set, and a scar was running from her left eye to her lip. She had dark skin and dark hair pulled into a tight bun._

"_Alexandria!" the girls cried._

_Alexandria looked horrible. What had she gone through? Her black hair which was always well kept was now matted and tangled, her eyes had lost all emotion, and she was deathly pale and skinny. _

"_Now we'll make this easy. All of you surrender and nothing bad will happen." the leader said._

"_Never." _

"_Very well, prepare to die." _

"_Aversa if you would." Damion said._

"_With pleasure, Damion." the woman now known as Avesra said._

_Aversa removed a knife and looked at it with a sick smile. She raised it so the sun hit it. _

"_Aversa, stop lollygagging." the leader said._

"_Oh fine!"_

_Aversa raised the knife and jabbed it through Alexandria's heart._

"_Alexandria!" the girls screamed._

_They went to attack, but the guys grabbed their waists keeping them from attacking or running at the enemy. _

"_Don't do that. They would kill you." Ash said softly to Dawn._

_Dawn turned into Ash and rested her head against his chest. _

"_They killed her." she said as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Don't. This is the reaction they wanted. They would kill you if you went and attacked." Gary said as Misty lowered her head._

_Gary pulled Misty into him and looked at the enemy._

"_They killed her. They're going to kill us." Misty said as tears fell._

"_No, they won't kill us. We'll win," Gary said._

_Drew had his arms wrapped around May as she had her head buried in his chest. _

"_She's gone because of them." she sobbed._

"_We'll avenge her, May. Don't try to fight alone. They would have killed you." Drew said softly._

_May had never lost anyone close to her. _

"_Aw isn't this just touching. It makes me sick." Aversa said._

_The girls were done being sad, their sadness had turned to anger. _

"_Attack." the leader said._

_The Lifeless charged as the leader, Damion, and Aversa fled to the back._

"_Split up!" Violet cried._

_The group was now split with Lifeless to face against. They had to wait for the chant to be completed and then strike the neck all while keeping their fears hidden. _

"_Relinque malum spiritus lacerandam hoc spiritus non plus. Esse abiit!" Violet cried as she shoved a knife into the neck of a Lifeless._

_One fallen Lifeless, but many remained. Too many._

_Slowly more Lifeless fell. Gary stood waiting for the chant to be completed so he could attack. _

_Jewel snapped her attention to Gary. Gary was frozen in place, he wasn't with the fight. He was in another place, remembering something._

"_They got into his head and found the fear." Jewel said._

_A Lifeless hovered in front of Gary. Gary shook his head._

"_He's okay now, but they have his fear. Quick kill the one in front of him!" Jewel cried._

_The group ran towards Gary, but Lifeless kept blocking them so they were slowed. _

_The Lifeless stopped and all turned to look. _

"_Stand down!" _

_The group found that they couldn't move._

"_No!" _

_The Lifeless looked at Gary and Gary's eyes widened._

"_Seeing your end, boy?" the leader asked._

"_Lifeless show your death before it happens. Goodbye," Damion said laughing._

"_No!"_

_The others were useless and unable to help Gary. _

_A pool appeared under the Lifeless. Gary had backed up and was eying the water and then the Lifeless. He looked at the others who were watching helplessly._

"_I'm sorry...bye..." _

_A force pulled him towards the water. He dug his shoes into the ground, but it did nothing to stop him from going to the water. _

"_No! Gary!" Misty cried._

_She concentrated on the water and blocked out the world. Gary splashed into the pool._

"_No!"_

_Misty had tears in her eyes._

"_Help me..." she muttered._

_The water slowly started to rise._

"_What!" _

_Misty looked at the water to see that it was slowly rising from the pool. She concentrated harder and the water was removed from the pool. _

_An aura sphere hit the Lifeless that stood above the pool and it vanished. They could move now. Misty ran over to the pool and saw Gary, laying at the bottom of it. _

"_Please no..." she muttered._

_She laid on her stomach and pulled him up. His spiked hair laid against his head, some sticking to his forehead. His eyes were opened, but slightly red from water aggrevating them, and he was pale. His eyes no longer had the flame in them._

"_No...no...please no." _

_Gary was gone. _

"_No. Please come back. Please, Gary. I love you," _

_Misty was crying softly. _

"_Abiit!" Seth cried as May attacked a Lifeless going after Misty._

_Misty looked up and her eyes were darkened by anger. She stood up and if you looked closely a wave could be seen in her eyes._

"_Misty, stay focused!" Dawn yelled._

_Slowly more Lifeless fall, but their focus goes towards May all at once._

"_Stand down!" _

_The others can't move._

"_No!"_

_May is slowly surrounded by the Lifeless. She is staring into nothingness as she sees her end. _

"_May!" Dawn and Misty cried._

_The twister is slowly spinning around her feet. May looks at the others. _

"_Bye," she said as the twister is now to her waist._

"_May!" _

_The twister is now to her shoulders and May closes her eyes. She is covered by the twister and the only way the others know she's still with them is by the outline standing. _

"_Abiit..." Violet muttered._

_The Lifeless that was controling the twister falls. Drew stands next to it with his sword by his side. The twister slowly vanishes and May falls. Drew catches her and looks at her._

"_May..."_

_Her hair is windswept. Her skin is cold from the spinning. Her lips are windburned. _

"_Drew..."_

"_You're okay,"_

"_No- I love you..."_

_Drew's eyes lowered as May fell limp. _

_Trying to save her had failed. They won even though that Lifeless was dead. He hadn't been able to get the copy to stop glitching while it was in stand down, he had wasted time with it. May might still be here if he had killed the Lifeless sooner._

_Drew laid May carefully on the ground and focused on keeping his fear hidden for as long as he could. _

"_Abiit!" Jewel cried as Ash attacked._

_More Lifeless fell, but the number that remained was endless. The leader, Damion, and Aversa stood back while the teens fought the Lifeless. Damion always used stand down to make sure one would die when targeted. _

_The Lifeless stop for a moment and it is like they are given an order. Their attention focuses on Jewel. _

"_Stand down!" _

_Jewel looks at her siblings confused._

"_I didn't reveal it. They aren't in my head." she said._

"_Yes, they might not have gotten into your head. And yes you didn't reveal it, but I know it." Damion said as he walked towards Jewel._

"_No...you don't know anything." Jewel said standing her ground._

"_Oh?"_

_He grins wickedly at Jewel. _

"_Don't you see? Your fear changed after being taken, child. You're scared to die by losing your aura." _

_Jewel's eyes widened. _

"_Th-that's not my fear." she said._

"_It's not?"_

"_Never." _

_The machine that was destroyed appeared._

"_Huh? How?" _

"_A replica," _

_Jewel eyed the machine. _

"_Whatever, I'm not going down without a fight." _

"_Oh of course you wouldn't." Aversa said as she vanished only to appear behind Jewel._

"_Which is why I'll make you unable to fight." she said as she stabbed Jewel in the side._

"_JEWEL!" _

_Jewel bit her lip._

"_Ha...like that will stop me." Jewel said._

_Jewel spun around and kicked Aversa. _

"_You little-"_

_Jewel gasped and fell to the ground. Jewel's aura was being drained from her too quickly. It was quicker than the first time. _

"_Jewel!"_

_Jewel cried out. The glow was slowly vanishing. Jewel was deathly pale and her eyes were much lighter. _

"_And she's...finished." Aversa said._

_Jewel laid on the ground unmoving._

"_JEWEL!" _

_Violet and Seth ran to Jewel's body._

"_I'm sorry...so sorry, Jewel." Violet said._

"_I couldn't protect her..." Seth muttered._

_Three of their own had fallen and many Lifeless had fallen, but many remained._

"_Abiit!" _

"_Abiit!"_

"_Abiit!"_

_Three Lifeless fell. _

"_Stand down!" _

_They all found themselves unable to move, except Seth. The Lifeless weren't paying any attention to Seth. _

"_What?" _

"_Now...Heather you shouldn't have ran off with them. You are my most loyal grunt. Now kill him." the leader said._

_Heather looked at the leader._

"_No...I escaped from you. I ran from you. I'm helping them." Heather said._

_Heather was frozen with the others. _

_The leader looked at Heather._

"_No..." she said._

_She was now able to move, but she looked like she didn't have control over her body. Heather stopped and shook her head._

"_Kill me or you will die." she said._

_She cried out as she began walking again. _

"_I can't...you didn't do anything." Seth said._

_Heather's eyes went black._

"_Say goodbye to your friends." she said._

_Seth looked at the others and he looked at Violet._

"_Seth!" Violet cried._

"_Sorry...Vi..."_

_Heather went to attack, but Seth moved. She kept attacking and Seth kept dodging. It went on for a few minutes, but Heather ran and quickly attacked before Seth had time to react. Seth fell to the ground his breathing slowly ending. _

"_SETH!" _

_Drew fell to the ground and remained motionless. Misty became trapped in a fire vortex and a Lifeless attacked._

"_Now...only three remain and we know two of your weaknesses." the leader said._

"_Abiit!" Violet cried as she attacked a Lifeless._

"_Stand down!"_

_Ash and Dawn were motionless. Violet tensed and her eyes were wide._

"_No..." _

_Violet once again relived her death. _

"_NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING. JUST GIVE UP AND YOU WON'T DIE!"_

* * *

><p>The vision vanished and the teens were silent.<p>

"We're going to die..." May said softly.

"No, we won't." Dawn said.

"DAWN! We are going to die! We've been getting lucky and escaping every run in with Team Cipher. Team Cipher's gone though. Our threat is this new team! These Lifeless things, that leader, and your uncle...we're no match!" Misty cried.

"We won't die."

"How do you know Dawn?" May asked.

"I don't okay? But I have hope and we can change visions. It's been done before."

"Besides...it's our mission to protect you three. Trust me, we won't let you die. We would die first." Ash said.

Ash looked at Dawn and she looked down with a light blush on her cheeks.

Gary walked over to Misty.

"Misty...can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure?"

"Hey May, walk with me for a few?" Drew asked.

May just shrugged and followed him.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk about, Gary?" Misty asked.<p>

"Well...the vision." Gary said.

"Yeah...what about it?"

Gary looked at Misty. He sighed and muttered something before walking over to Misty, stopping just in front of her.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her and when she didn't pull away and he kissed her. He pulled away and Misty's face was tinted pink.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel in case anything happens. I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Gary."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Misty stood on her tiptoes and pecked Gary lightly on the lips.

"I know,"

* * *

><p>May followed Drew silently. Her thoughts kept replaying her death from the vision and what had been said. She knew she felt that way about Drew for sure now, but did he?<p>

"Look about the vision..." Drew trailed.

"Uhm...i-" May started.

"No please let me talk."

May nodded her head and remained silent.

"The vision...it helped me realize something I was denying. I was scared to let it be true, but seeing the vision..."

Drew looked at May.

"May, the vision when you died...I wanted to cry even though I knew you were still alive. If you died I would be lost. May...I've fallen in love with you." Drew said.

"Wha-"

Drew stopped May by kissing her and she kissed him back. The two pulled away.

"I feel the same, Drew." she said softly.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?"<p>

"The only thing we can do is fight. We're going to have to take down the leader, Damion, and Aversa if we want to have a chance."

**Please R&R**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Here's the newest chapter for Hunted Down. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The teens all stood in a clearing. It had been about three days since they had received the horrible vision of what was to be their fate. Sadly their group had lost one. Heather insisted that she leave the group, hoping to lead them away from the others. The tracker that was mention had been true; in Heather's left arm was a tracker. So she left.<p>

They had tried to come up with a plan within the three days, but nothing seemed to be good enough.

If they split up into groups like they had done so before they were at greater risk of dying. Dying by being hunted down by the whole group and not a small group, like Team Plasma had done. If they split up when surrounded it was possible that the vision could become true. If they tried to attack the Lifeless and get to the leaders that could end badly. Nothing seemed good enough. There were too many Lifeless plus the leader, Damion, and now Aversa. They were outnumbered.

They really didn't know what to do. Would it be their end soon?

The sky was dark and the sun was hidden. Something was coming...something was going to happen and it was going to be today.

"We should move. We need to find somewhere with elements we can use to our advantages." Violet said.

"Where? This isn't a big forest. We can't back track, if we do we'll run into the people we're running from. We can't just keep running in this forest. The lakes are back that way along with the cliff. We're trapped." May said frowning.

"I said we should move. I didn't say where to though." Violet said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you up to Vi?" Seth asked.

Violet smirked and sent a message to her siblings and Ash.

_I have a plan, but I need a location that's safe. A place that has things to our advantages and no advantages to Team Forgotten and the Lifeless. We need a place where we know the area and not the other way around. _

_I know somewhere. _Ash thought.

_Where?_

_The forest around Joe's mansion and Joe's mansion. Where we met and where it all began. _

_Did you encounter them? _

_No, only Team Cipher grunts if I remember correctly._

_Well then it's settled._

"We're getting out of this forest." Violet announced.

"What? How?" Misty asked.

"Have you forgotten? We can teleport, that's how we're getting out." Seth said.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

Ash was looking at Drew and Gary.

"Oh shit..." Drew muttered.

"The perfect advantage." Gary said.

"Exactly." Ash stated.

"Okay where are we going?" Dawn asked again.

"Back to where it all started." the guys answered.

"Back to where it all started?" May asked tilting her head.

"Yes, just think and you'll know what we mean." Drew said.

"Oh my...the-" Misty started.

"Seriously?" May asked as she cut Misty off.

"The forest and Joe's, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes,"

"Well come on. Let's go," Jewel said.

They joined hands and Seth stepped out.

"Wait a minute. Only Ash knows the location, we don't." he said.

"If he sends us a mental image we'll be fine." Violet said.

"How do you know all this, Vi? I'm the older one." Seth asked as he grabbed the hands again.

"Easy, I was dead. I did some research. I mean you don't have anything to do...so..." Violet replied.

"Don't talk about that, please Vi." Jewel said softly.

"I'm sorry Jewel."

"Okay Ash send the picture and we can do it." Seth said.

"I can teleport too, I know where Joe's is and that forest too." Dawn said.

"Okay then. Are we going to Joe's or the forest?" Jewel asked.

"Joe's first,"

"Teleport!"

* * *

><p>The group was now in a room that the guys knew all too well.<p>

"The training room..." they muttered.

"Do you think Joe is still here?" Drew asked.

"He might be. Joe's a fighter and I don't think it was a lot of grunts. Was it?" Gary replied.

Ash racked his brain and tried to remember.

"I think it was a handful. Maybe,"

"_Intruders. Intruders. Intruders alert."_

"Well the security program is still running and activating. Joe has to be here." Gary said.

"Yeah you're probably right. Right now though we need to disarm it before we're all attacked." Drew said.

"I agree, I don't want to relive that night we went out and sneaked back in." Ash said.

Gary ran over to a panel in the wall and removed the panel. Hidden behind it was many wires. He grabbed one wire and it was fried.

"_Int-trud-erss. Err-or. S-ssystem fa-fail-ure."_

The lights flicked off and the training room was in darkness.

"Someone's coming..." Seth muttered.

"From the office..." Drew said.

"It could be Joe." Gary said.

"They're about to be here." Violet said.

Footsteps echoed from the walls and then they stopped.

"No one has ever been able to get passed the security here. Nor have they been able to disarm my whole security program. No one..." a rough voice said.

It was indeed Joe. The lights flicked back on and standing with a gun ready was Joe. Joe scanned the group and he lowered the gun once he saw his boys and Alexandria's girls.

"You all are alive..." he muttered.

"Yes, but we're in trouble. Serious trouble," Ash said.

Joe looked at the group and nodded his head.

"You can tell me all about it, but first you all need help. Go shower and get into clothes that aren't ripped and filthy. We can discuss while you eat." Joe said.

"B-"

"Now." Joe said sternly.

The group split up and went to one of the many rooms to get clean and into different clothes.

They all walked in a group to the office. They were all dressed in the same clothes; a black tee, black jeans, and combat boots.

"What's the trouble?" Joe asked.

"Team Cipher they've been killed. The trouble is Team Forgotten. Three days ago I got a vision that showed us all our faith. We all died and we have to change it." Ash explained.

Joe nodded his head, saving any questions for later.

"We've come here because this is where everything started. The forest around the organization is where we first encountered Team Cipher. Here in the organization we ran from them. We're back to where it all started."

"The major problem we have though is what Team Forgotten have. The leader, Damion an aura possessor and relative of Dawn, and Aversa. They also have Lifeless who are a huge threat to all of us. We're outnumbered. They also have Alexandria or so it was shown."

Joe was quiet for a long time.

"This is very troubling. Who is Team Forgotten? What are Lifeless?" Joe asked.

"Team Forgotten is a group that Dawn's uncle; Damion and the leader formed. They were best friends. Team Forgotten is named this because no one ever escapes, no one lives, and they become forgotten. We don't know much of them." Violet explained.

"Lifeless...they are evil spirits that enter the spirit of the person killed and their whole appearance changes. Lifeless kill others by taking the life of the target, but they don't gain life. This makes them indestructible." Seth explained.

"There aren't many ways to defeat Lifeless though. You have to chant a reverse chant which makes the Lifeless immobilized. While in this state you have to attack the throat." Jewel said.

"Well that seems easy." Joe said.

Violet laughed a cold laugh.

"If only it was that simple. You see Lifeless they have no weakness. They pry on your weaknesses so you have to keep your darkest secrets, fears, everything hidden."

Joe was speechless.

"I've never heard of anything like this before." he muttered.

"Do you need to see the vision?" Ash asked.

"Would it help me understand better?"

"Yes, it would." Seth said.

"Then yes, if you don't mind."

Once again the group watched the vision. Thankfully Ash could show it since he had remembered it. Once it finished Joe looked like he had saw a ghost.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Gary asked.

"The leader...I know him and I know Damion." he said looking at the walls.

"WHAT!"

Joe leaned against his desk and ran his hand over his face.

"How? How do you know my uncle?" Dawn asked.

"How do you know both of them?" Jewel asked.

Joe sighed and looked at the group. His eyes looked sad.

"The leader...he's my...brother. Damion was his best friend when he was growing up."

To say they were expecting that would be an understatement.

"He's your brother?!"

"Yes...he's my step brother actually, but I don't bother with that title since he was around forever."

"Who is he and why is he like this?" Violet asked.

The group sat down and waited.

"His name is William and he became my brother when he was five. His dad married my mom. Something was always off about him, but I chose to ignore it thinking it was just him being himself..."

Joe sighed and looked at Dawn.

"Your uncle he grew up with both of us, William and myself. He was my friend, but William's more so."

"Everything changed when...his dad killed himself. William was fifteen so was your uncle. I was seventeen. He just...he became strange. He would sneak out and return early the next morning. And when he was sixteen he left. I never heard from him or Damion. I guess they both went off somewhere."

"Well this is just great..." Seth muttered.

"So you don't know if he has a power?" Drew asked.

"As far as I know, no."

"Did you ever see my uncle performing aura?" Dawn asked.

Joe was quiet for a few moments thinking.

"Yes, I did in fact see him performing aura quite a few times when I was younger. He would always tell me it was a magic trick. I didn't know what aura was when I was younger. I learned as I got older that he hadn't performed a magic trick. He...he showed William aura tricks all the time, though."

A silence filled the room.

"There could be a slight chance that William has aura abilities." Seth said.

"Yes, but it's highly unlikely." Violet said softly.

Joe sighed and shook his head.

"If I had known, I would have tried and helped."

"You can still help, sir. We're going to need all the help we can get. Do you know of anyone who would lend us a hand in battle?" Jewel asked.

"Jewel! We can't risk any lives of innocents!" Violet cried.

"Well we need all the help we can get. They'll know the cost, it's possible they may or may not live."

Violet sighed a defeated sigh.

"She's right. What do you all think?"

A chorus of 'yes' filled the room.

"I know some people who could lend a hand. I can help too," Joe said.

Jewel faced her siblings.

"We should contact mom and dad. We could use more aura possessors to kill the Lifeless. Don't ya think?"

"Yes," Violet said sighing.

"Where did little Jewel go?" Seth asked.

"I had to grow up and shed blood." Jewel said with frown.

"I can go and get mom and dad. It would be quicker than trying to contact them through aura messages." Seth said.

"Yes, I agree. The problem though, we don't know what awaits at home. Not after...what happened." Violet said softly.

"I'll be okay. Nothing will happen. I'll be back tonight or early morning tomorrow."

Jewel ran over to Seth and hugged him.

"Please be careful." she mumbled.

Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"I will. I promise Jewel."

Seth looked at Violet and she stared at him.

"You better come back." she said.

"I will Violet."

Seth stepped back and gave a stupid grin before he vanished.

"Where is he going?" Misty asked.

All the others had been talking to Joe and hadn't heard the siblings conversation.

"To get our parents. We're going to need more aura possessors so we can kill the Lifeless." Violet replied.

_My parents are okay, aren't they?_

Ash looked up at Violet.

_I'm not sure. I think so, but then again I can't see their future. Their future was only with me when I was around them. I'm sorry I can't answer you._

_It's fine._

"Do you happen to know anything of Aversa?" Violet asked looking at Joe.

"I'm afraid not. I've never seen her. If I knew anything I would tell you." Joe replied.

Joe walked towards the door.

"If you all will excuse me, I'm going to contact people that could possibly help. If you need anything ask the boys. If you need me come find me." Joe said before walking out of the room.

The room was quiet and all the teens looked at each other.

"So what kind of weapons do you guys have here?" Dawn asked.

"All kinds, why?"

"We could use new weapons and I think we could train some too. After all a battle is approaching."

* * *

><p>All the teens were in the training room. They had gotten new weapons and repaired old weapons while others practiced fighting skills.<p>

Jewel had taken an interest in knives and had started throwing at a dummy. She threw a knife and it landed in the chest.

"Wow Jewel, when did you become skilled with knives?" Violet asked as she walked over to her little sister.

"I'm not sure. I guess I need to know how to use something other than aura, right? I liked the knives. They're little and easy to use."

"Well they work for you."

Jewel threw another and this time it stuck where the neck should be.

"Practice that, we could use that to kill the Lifeless."

"Will do, Vi. Any word from Seth?"

Violet shook her head, "No, not yet. Don't worry though, he's fine."

As night drew closer and closer, Seth had yet to return. Jewel sat against the training room wall sending messages to Seth. She needed to know he was okay.

An hour passed by and suddenly two figures appeared.

"Mom! Dad!" Violet cried.

Jewel looked up to see her parents standing in the training room.

"Hi sweeties, you all are in some serious trouble." their mother said.

"We're going to help." their dad said.

Jewel waited for a few moments, expecting Seth to appear too. He didn't.

"Where's Seth?" Jewel asked standing.

Their parents looked around and noticed that Seth wasn't there.

"He gave us the mental image of this room. He told us to go ahead and he would meet us here or he would be her shortly." their mother said.

"He's not here though." Violet said.

"We don't know where he is then." their father said frowning.

_Seth! Seth! Answer me! Where are you?!_

Jewel was scared and she wanted desperately to get a reply from Seth.

"He'll be here Jewel. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. After all he's our brother...he's Seth." Violet said wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm scared. I think something happened." I mumbled.

_Seth where are you? Answer!_

Hours passed and it was nearing midnight. All the teens waited in the training room, all dozing off except for Jewel. She felt that something had happened and it wasn't good. She wouldn't rest until Seth returned.

_Seth? Where are you? Seth please answer._

She felt something and she saw a figure. Seth! Seth fell to the ground and she got up and ran over to him.

"Se-SETH!" Jewel cried concerned.

Seth was hurt, badly. Jewel ran over to where Violet was and started to shake her awake. Violet stirred and opened her eyes.

"What Jewel?" she asked sleepily.

"It's Seth! He's hurt badly!" Jewel cried as tears threatened to fall.

"What?"

Jewel pulled on her arm and Violet got up, following Jewel over to Seth. Violet looked at Seth and she became fully awake.

"Oh shit! Jewel go get mom, dad, and Joe. I'm waking the others."

Jewel ran out of the room and Violet made the lights come on.

"GET UP! NOW!" she yelled.

The teens awoke with a start and some glared at Violet.

"What the hell Violet?" May asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Se-"

The door opened and her parents, Jewel, and Joe came rushing in.

"SETH!" their mother cried.

That's when the others spotted Seth. Seth had a cut across his chest, dried blood in his hair, but a drops were on the ground where his head was, a cut on his cheek, his throat was red with a faint hand print on it, and a few bruises forming.

"What happened?!"

Joe knelt next to Seth, inspecting him. Seth took a breath and winced. Joe noticed and removed the torn shirt. A dark bruise was forming on his ribs.

"We need to know what happened. I know he suffered some hit to his skull, a cut across his chest, and he may have broken ribs since he winced when he breathed. It also looks like he was choked." Joe said.

"Ash, can you get into his memories?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I can." Ash replied.

"Do it, cause we need to know what happened and who did this. I think I know who did this though..." Violet muttered.

Ash knelt beside Seth and carefully placed two fingers on his forehead.

**Please R&R**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

** XashXdawnX- Well this is the last chapter of Hunted Down, hope you all enjoy and sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>"Nothing is happening." Violet said as no images appeared.<p>

Ash shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't understand usually it shows images when I do this." Ash replied.

"Seth are you blocking?"

"No..."

The group was gathered around and Drew snapped his head towards the windows. He then ran out of the room.

"Drew!"

Drew ran through the halls and ran into Joe's office. He looked at the screens and cursed. Team Forgotten was heading this way and they weren't taking their sweet time either. He ran out of the office and back to the training room to find Seth's mom with her hand glowing over Seth and his wounds healed.

"Wha-" Ash started.

"Team Forgotten is coming this way fast. I sensed something and they were on the screens." Drew explained quickly.

"We don't have the extra help though." Misty said.

"We'll have to fight with who we have. We don't have time to wait. It's time to end this." Ash said.

"Ash is right. It's time we end this game of chase." Gary said.

"Right!"

"Drew where were they?" Joe asked facing him.

"Nearing where we first encountered the girls and Team Cipher as a whole group." Drew replied.

"Well then we need to head there. Boy you are in no condition to fight. I suggest you stay out of the way and only fight if needed." Joe said looking at Seth.

Seth shook his head.

"No, I can fight. I'm not going to sit out and let the others risk their life. I was stupid and careless enough to get myself hurt. I'm not going to just sit out. I'm fighting." Seth said.

Joe put his hands up knowing that Seth wasn't going to take any other answer.

"Son, you do-"

"Dad...I'm fighting. I'm fine. Mom healed my wounds so I'll be fine." Seth said cutting his dad off.

They grabbed their weapons and made their way out of the mansion.

"Drew...are you sure you saw them? I sense only us no one else." Ash said as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Same here. There's no one here."

"I'm positive. They were on the screens." Drew said.

"Maybe you just imagined them on the screens." Misty said.

"No, I didn't imagine them."

Drew listened and heard the footsteps approaching.

"I hear them. They aren't far, but we still have some time." Drew said.

"Why don't we sense them?" Jewel asked.

"It's Aversa. She acts as a shield to aura possessors. That's how I got attacked. She's also crazy. She'll try to kill you as slow as possible. That's why I was hurt so badly. She acts as a shield and will try to kill you when you're in the stand down. She would have killed me if Damion didn't stop her. I was to be the message that's the only reason I lived." Seth explained.

Silence.

"Aversa did that to you..."

"Yes, she'll stop at nothing to kill you."

Drew listened and heard nothing.

"They've stopped." he stated.

The group waited to see what would happen. Drew snapped his head to the side.

"Someone's coming from the west." he said.

The group got ready to attack the person.

"They're about to be here." Drew said.

Ash's eyes glowed and his eyes widened.

"Stop don't attack!" he cried.

A figure ran out and collapsed on the ground, panting. Alexandria looked the same way she did in the vision. Looks like what was shown with her was true.

"Alexandria!" the girls cried.

"They've started to move again. They're heading this way." Drew said.

"Wait a second...they've split. Groups are heading this way...all Lifeless." Ash said.

"I don't sense the leaders..." Seth muttered.

"Only Lifeless. Nothing else and nothing less." Violet muttered.

Alexandria started to get up, but she fell to the ground blood starting to stain where she laid.

"NO!"

Standing in the tree lines were the three leaders; Aversa, Damion, and William. Aversa had a fresh cut on her cheek and she looked at Alexandria.

"She shouldn't have ran away." she said.

The girls glared at Aversa and they looked away and to Alexandria. They hadn't seen her since they left and now their leader was dead.

"Oh don't look so sad girls. She didn't feel a thing." Aversa said laughing.

William stepped up still staying in the trees.

"I say we make a proposition. The children come with us and none of you will die. If not then you are all going to die just like she did. So what will it be?" he asked.

"We'll never go with you." May growled.

"Wait!" Violet cried.

The others faced her and stared at her in shock.

"I can't stand being with them anymore. I personally I want to fight them. I choose to join your side and fight against the people that have been foolish enough to trust me. Plus I don't want to die." Violet said stepping away from the group.

"Violet! How could you?!" May cried.

"Vi..." Seth said frowning.

"You know...I agree with Violet. I don't want to die. I'm going to the side that will win." Misty said stepping over to Violet.

"Yeah they're right. It's the best thing to do. I know all of what you plan to do. I am not ready to die." Ash said stepping away.

"How could you do this Misty? You're suppose to be the one that keeps us on the right track!" May cried.

"Ash...why?"

"Sorry, but I can't fight my uncle again. I know he will beat me with my mind in this state and the Lifeless would kill me with my mind in this state. I can't die." Dawn said stepping away.

"Dawn no!"

"I can't believe you! You four are running away from the fear of death!" Gary yelled.

"My my who would have thought...oh well come over here. It's time for the fight." William said.

The four walked over to the other side and looked at the others.

"William don't you think enough blood has been shed?" Joe asked.

"They're blood was shed by those idiots Team Cipher not Team Forgotten. Why would I stop when I now have three aura possessors and a water possessor?"

"Oh wonderful the others are here." William said.

Violet looked at William and then the Lifeless that lined the tree lines.

"Do we really need the Lifeless? I mean you have us now. Are they necessary?" she asked.

"Hm...I guess you're right. Why do I need them when I have you four who know them. Hm...Lifeless do not attack, yet."

"Well it's time to fight!" William cried.

The teens ran and waited. Misty and Gary were going to fight each other. Ash and Dawn were going to fight Drew and May. Violet would face off against her siblings.

* * *

><p>Gary stepped backwards avoiding Misty's kick and caught her foot. He twisted her foot and made her fall to the ground. She smirked and a pool of water formed below him. He jumped to the side and avoided falling into it. He shot fire towards her while she shot water.<p>

The stream of water overpowered the fire and hit Gary making him slide backwards. He ran at Misty and drew a knife. Misty waited with her knife drawn. Misty swung her knife, but Gary caught her wrist and kept her knife away from him.

"Drop it..." he muttered.

"Never."

Misty cried out as her wrist and hand started to burn and released the knife. Her wrist and hand were faintly red from Gary's power. He swung his knife at her and she ducked. Soon the two were at hand to hand combat and Misty messed up. Gary's knife graced her cheek and she pulled back and kicked him.

Meanwhile Ash and Drew were at hand to hand combat while Dawn and May were fighting with their powers. Ash smirked and ducked right as Drew would have connected with his jaw, Ash quickly swung and hit Drew in his jaw. Ash side stepped and avoided another punch and went to hit Drew, but Drew caught his fist and flipped Ash.

Ash hopped up and watched as copies surrounded him.

"You never fight fair." Ash muttered.

"Well you don't either." Drew said as his voice echoed from the copies.

Ash shot a few aura sphere knocking some copies away. The copies ran towards Ash and he studied them. He formed an aura sphere and shot it behind him hearing a grunt. He spun around to see Drew getting up.

Drew removed his knife and threw it at Ash, who blocked it with a shield. Ash ran towards Drew and Drew side stepped and swung around with a kick to the back of Ash's head. Ash cried out and fell to the ground holding his head. He jumped up and hit Drew in the jaw again.

Dawn quickly moved as May blew the mist. Dawn formed a shadow and it ran towards May. May shook her head and Dawn laughed as she went invisible. She walked around and attacked May and became visible again. May caught Dawn's foot and Dawn was hopping to keep her balance. May went to punch Dawn, but Dawn swung her leg up and kicked her making May stumble back.

Dawn got off the ground and waited with her knife drawn. May glared at Dawn and removed her own knife. May ran at Dawn and cut Dawn's cheek. Dawn swung her knife and cut May's cheek.

With Violet, Seth, and Jewel they were fighting each other. Violet blocked aura spheres that were shot at her and Seth and Jewel did the same. Violet froze Jewel and Seth looked at her.

"How could you?" he asked.

"Simple brother...very simple."

* * *

><p>Violet glanced around and saw that the others were all fighting. She caught the eyes of the others who had betrayed.<p>

Dawn looked at the leaders.

"Wait a second...you little-" Damion started.

"Stand down!" Dawn cried.

The leaders were frozen and unable to move.

"What you-"

Dawn looked at the Lifeless.

"Stand down!" she cried.

The Lifeless weren't able to move now either.

"Okay everything can't move." she said facing the others.

"Well it's time to end this." Joe said.

"You need to destroy the Lifeless first."

Aura spheres, water streams, fire, and knives went towards the Lifeless and soon the Lifeless were gone.

"Okay now that the Lifeless are gone..." Joe trailed.

"It's time to deal with the leaders." the teens said facing the leaders.

"How about we make a proposition?" William asked as his eyes darted around, showing that he was scared.

"The time for making deals are over." Drew said.

"I want to know one thing before our lives are possibly over. How did you plan this?" Damion said suddenly.

"It was simple really."

"All we had to do was have a backup plan in case we didn't have the help we needed. We planned to make a proposition if one wasn't made. If one was made some of us were going to agree to it and act. We put on a good performance didn't we? Anyways we kept our thoughts negative to the others so you- Damion couldn't sense what we had planned." Ash explained smugly.

"And my dear sweet uncle, Ash was keeping up with what you three were thinking. When you put the guard down, I was sent the message and...you know the rest." Dawn said smirking.

"Clever..."

"So what do you plan to do with us kiddies?" Aversa asked.

"That we aren't sure about. There are many things we could do." Misty said looking at the three leaders.

"Like?"

"We could kill you. We could take you to jail. We could figure out a way to take your powers and then let you be free. There are many things..." May muttered.

"Pathetic. You kids are foolish." Aversa said laughing.

"What do we do?" Gary asked looking at Joe.

"We shouldn't shed blood anymore. After all if you were to kill them when they are in this state you would sink to their level. Enough blood has been shed. I think if we can get their powers away we can send them to jail. Without the powers they can't do anything."

"How will we take their powers away? We have no way to take them." May asked.

"And you just can't take an aura away, it'll kill you. Trust me, I know." Jewel said.

"Guys...hate to break this up, but I can't keep the stand down working much longer. My stolen power only lasts for a certain amount of time." Dawn said suddenly.

Ash looked at them and waved his hand muttering something and they fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" May asked.

"Something that would knock them out. I learned it from the book." Ash replied with a shrug.

"How are we getting their powers away?"

"We're..." Joe trailed.

"You'll make the same machine they used on you. Don't worry the scientist will help." a voice said from the trees.

A hooded figure walked out from the trees pulling the scientist behind them.

"...Heather?" Seth asked.

The hooded figure removed the hood and it was indeed Heather.

"You're alive..." he muttered.

"Yep, I'm alive. I fought back and played dead tricking them into thinking I was dead. I went back to the base and brought the scientist with me, hoping you guys would win and figured you would probably need some help." she explained.

"Well thank you...Heather." Joe said.

"He'll have the machine ready within three days. He won't trick you, I'm going to make sure he builds it the right way."

"Thank you. We should head back to the base." Joe said.

"No...we can't leave Alexandria." Dawn said.

"We have no home now. When it ends we're going to have no home and no...motherly figure." Misty said.

"She died...we couldn't save her. We can't leave her here...she needs to be buried." May said softly.

"She will be. Now we need to go back to the base."

* * *

><p>Once at the base, Heather dragged the scientist off and ordered him to start building. The siblings and their parents tied up the leaders and put another knock out on them to make sure they would stay down for a while. The teens and Joe were burying Alexandria.<p>

"You helped us these pass three years. We can never repay you for helping us. We'll miss you."

The girls were kneeling next to where Alexandria had been buried. Joe was talking to the boys quietly.

"Would you all agree to it?" Joe asked.

"Of course," Gary said.

"Yes," Drew said.

"You didn't have to ask." Ash said.

Joe looked the three.

"Are you three hiding something? Because if I recall when you first heard about this you weren't thrilled with company. What happened?"

The three shook their heads and said "Nothing."

"Sure...I'll find out one way or another. Now are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well. I'll tell them the news."

Drew flexed his jaw and glared at Ash.

"Next time lay off with the hits to my jaw." he muttered.

"I could have dislocated your jaw if I wanted." Ash said.

"Sure you could."

"Wanna find out Drew?" Ash questioned.

"Okay Ashy Boy quick being cocky. Drew suck it up." Gary said.

Drew muttered something under his breath and the other two chuckled.

The girls stood up and saw Joe approaching them.

"I'm deeply sorry. She didn't deserve it. I know one thing she would love." Joe said softly.

"What?" Misty asked.

"That I'm offering you three a place to stay. I would be happy to have you a part of this organization. After all you six work well together."

"Really?!" May cried.

"Really..."

"You mean those three agreed?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and it was actually quite easy. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. They surprised me."

"Hmm...so we'll be a part of this organization?" Misty asked.

"Yes, it is a lot like Alexandria's was. You would love it."

The girls looked at one another and then over at the guys.

"Sure why not?"

"Wonderful, you will stay in the room you had when you first arrived."

"Thank you Joe. You have no idea what this means to us." Dawn said bowing her head.

"Yes, exactly what she said." May said bowing.

"Thank you, Joe." Misty said bowing.

"You are welcome girls."

"You all should go and clean your wounds." Joe said.

"Yes Joe..." the teens said and walked off.

* * *

><p>The six made their way to their rooms to get cleaned up, but Ash grabbed Dawn's hand pulling her back from the others.<p>

"What's wrong Ash?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Nothing...I just..." he trailed.

"It's okay everything's over now. None of us...died." Dawn said as her eyes started to water.

Ash pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried some.

"Shh...it's okay Dawn." he muttered.

Dawn pulled back and wiped her eyes. A few stray tears fell down and Ash wiped them away.

"I'm glad we made that plan because if something had happened to you...I don't know what I would have done." Dawn said softly.

Ash kissed Dawn's forehead and held her close.

"Same here Dawn. Seeing you die twice from visions...is painful enough. I couldn't bear it in real life."

Dawn leaned up and gave him a peck to his lips. Ash looked at the cut that was on her cheek.

"Let's go get that cut clean." he said softly.

Gary knocked on Misty's door and after a few moments the door opened.

"Oh hey Gary." she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Misty stepped aside and allowed Gary to walk into the room. He watched as Misty walked to the dresser and put some type of cream on her hand and wrist.

Gary realized what it was and winced. He hadn't meant to burn her, but it had happened. He was a few seconds too late and the damage was done. He looked at her cheek and saw that cut, the blood had been cleaned from her skin and now it was just a fresh wound.

"I'm sorry Misty." Gary said.

Misty faced him and shook her head.

"It's okay, Gary. It made the act believable." Misty replied.

"No I hurt you Misty. I hurt you again."

Gary had his head bowed and Misty approached him.

"Gary it's fine. I'm okay. Nothing serious happened." she said taking his hand.

He looked at her burns. He raised her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry,"

Misty smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I know you are Gary. It's okay, I'll be okay I promise." she said softly.

"I know you will, you're a tough girl to hurt. Trust me I learned that the first day I met you."

Misty laughed and lead Gary to the door.

"Time for you to go. There are cameras after all." she said.

Gary shook his head and muttered a goodbye and left.

"That looks painful." May said from the doorway.

Drew jumped slightly and looked at May.

"You didn't hear me? Shocking," she said walking in.

"Sure you can come in." Drew said.

May walked over to where Drew was standing in front of the mirror. His jaw had started to bruise.

"He didn't hit you a lot, it looked like only twice." May said.

"He hit me more that twice and either way Ash isn't as weak as he once was. He's gotten a lot stronger and it shows." Drew said.

"Did you put ice on it?" May asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause, I didn't want ice on my face."

May laughed at Drew.

"Dawn got you good didn't she?" Drew asked.

"I got her too." May said.

May touched his jaw gently and he flinched slightly.

"Sorry Drew," she said softly.

"It's okay..."

May leaned against Drew and her eyes started to water. Drew felt her body shake and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did _she_ have to kill Alexandria?" she asked softly.

"Cause she's a bitch." Drew mumbled softly holding May as she cried over to loss of her leader.

May pulled away and Drew looked at her.

"You okay now?" he asked softly.

"Yep,"

Drew nodded and kissed her head.

"Good because I don't know about you, but I'm actually pretty tired."

May shook her head and placed a gentle kiss to his jaw.

"Hope your jaw feels better." she said and walked out.

Drew stared at his closed door and frowned. He didn't mean for her to leave right then. He wanted her to wait a few minutes.

Ash rub the disinfectant over Dawn's cut and she winced.

"That hurts..." she muttered.

"Sorry," Ash said.

Ash felt his head throbbing and looked in the medicine cabinet for some medicine. Drew had kicked his head pretty hard and the pain had finally came to a headache.

"What's going to happen once they are in jail?" Dawn asked.

"We go back to regular life...well as regular as it can be when you have powers." Ash replied.

Dawn nodded her head.

"What happens if..." Dawn trailed.

"They won't be able to get their powers, besides the jail will watch them." Ash said.

Ash found the medicine and popped some pills into his mouth and downed them with water.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and the machine had been built. The leaders were kept under with the knock out and were still tied up.<p>

"Now are you positive this will work?" Heather asked the scientist.

"Yes...it's exactly the same. It'll steal the power just like it did the little girl's aura." he replied quickly.

"Good, take the knock out off." Heather said looking at the siblings.

"Won't they try to-" Jewel started.

"Just do it, please."

The leaders stirred and soon quit moving.

"Cut the arms and attach the wire. The black to Damion, white to William, and red to Aversa." Heather said as she focused on the leaders.

Joe made the cuts and attached the wires.

"Okay now press the button." Heather said.

"We need aura though..." the scientist said.

"How much?" the father asked.

"Just enough to power the machine. There's only three so not much."

"I can loan some aura."

The scientist approached him and stopped.

"Er cut your arm and attach this." he muttered.

He cut his arm and attached the wire. The scientist walked back to the machine and pressed a button. After a few minutes his aura was done being drained.

"That's enough to power it and take the powers."

He typed in something and pressed the buttons. The wires glowed and Damion was the one that cried out the most.

"You'll kill him if you drain all of his aura." Jewel said.

"Leave a small amount of aura." Joe said.

The scientist nodded and watched the machine. After a few minutes it was over.

"Their powers are gone." he said.

"Thank you,"

Joe walked out of the room and when he returned police officers were with him. Soon the three leaders were gone.

"Well you all finally breath now. The hunt is over at last." Joe said facing the teens.

He then faced the siblings.

"Thank you for helping them." he said.

"You're welcome sir. It's thanks to them that I'm here alive again." Violet said.

"You're welcome and we thank them for bring Vi back." Jewel said.

"You're welcome sir." Seth said.

"We must return home now." the parents said.

"Are you coming with us?" their mother asked facing the siblings.

"Yes," they said.

"It's been some adventure, but this is goodbye." Violet said.

"Bye," Seth and Jewel said.

"See ya," the teens said.

The family vanished.

"I'll be going now too." Heather said.

Heather left and the scientist went with her.

The six looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"It's finally over." May said softly.

"Months of running and hiding...fianlly we can rest." Misty said.

"It's all over..." Dawn trailed.

"It may be over, but we carry the memories. Some good and some bad. We're finally free." Ash said looking at the sky.

"Finally..." Drew said.

"We can live without the fear of dying by them." Gary said.

**And it's over, hope it was a good last chapter. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
